same heart, only better
by Silverian Rose
Summary: Gone 4 years so she can find herself, Serena comes home to prove herself as the new her, and there is one person she'd like to definitly prove that to... but love is always a bumpy road
1. the homecoming

***** Hey y'all, well, while I was in the middle of my other story, I was struck with inspiration. And all I can say is here are the results. Don't worry this wont deflect any of my time on my other story. But I'm sure that you'll all love it. Or at least I hope you do. So, like usual I must say that I don't own S.M characters, but this is my story. And like my other story, the next chapter costs five reviews. Hope you enjoy! *****  
  
"Darien, I need a big favor," Andrew said entering Darien's office.  
  
"What?" Darien asked him as the finished the file on his computer.  
  
"I can't pick up Serena at the airport. My big client from England flew in, and is demanding I help him."  
  
"Serena's finally done with school?" Darien asked with surprise, looking up at his best friend.  
  
"Actually, she was done last year, but she stayed an extra year in the States at the request of one of her employers."  
  
"So, did she go into office work?" he asked as he shut off his computer and squinted and blinked a few times to rid the glare caused by the screen.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "She went into designing and planning."  
  
"Designing? What kind of designing?" he asked.  
  
"She's a specialist in home décor, and she says she is an events coordinator."  
  
"Oh, well that suits her I guess."  
  
"I guess it's been quite a long time since you've seen her. She's changed a lot since she left. She left home wanting to find herself sick of having a mother who whined about the social position she had to keep up just to be happy, and a father who was determined to be the next Donald Trump," Andrew sighed.  
  
"Oh, she can't be all that different from what I remember. She was sweet in her young and klutzy ways."  
  
"She's not a klutz any more," Andrew smirked. He wished he could be there when Darien picked up his sister from the airport. He knew Darien was going to be in for the shock of his lifetime.  
  
Serena had lost all the weight that had depressed her as a teen, had built herself a mountain of confidence, was her own person, and really was a stunner, even if she was his sister.  
  
"So, will you do it for me?" Andrew asked him.  
  
Darien nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Excellent. All right, she's due in about an hour. She'll be coming off flight 324 from New York, and she said she'll be wearing black."  
  
"Andrew I know it's been like four years since I saw her last, but I still remember what she looks like," Darien said, standing up to grab his jacket and keys.  
  
Andrew gave him a mirthful grin. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. She has changed a lot in the four years that she's been gone—and all of it's for the better."  
  
Darien nodded. "Okay, understand, Serena is to be considered new and improved, am I right?"  
  
Andrew nodded his head with a wide smile. "Yeah, I think that's the best way it's been said. Okay, so after picking her up from the airport, bring her to my family's home where we'll all have dinner."  
  
"Oh, will Ms. Luna be cooking?" Darien asked, referring to the Tsukino's long time housekeeper.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Well, who else would do it? My mother can't even boil water."  
  
Darien rubbed his hands together. "I'll say that will fair enough as repayment for this favor."  
  
"Great," Andrew smiled. "Now I have to go," he said checking his watch. "Mr. Davies is expecting me to join him at the Crystal Point for drinks to talk over his latest venture," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Darien chuckled. "Good ol' Mr. Davies, the man will never let us go unfed with all his lawsuits, and business mergers."  
  
"Yes, well, we still have to discuss our own merger with Chad Gravis and Ken Helsen and their firm. Don't forget that we have drinks with them tomorrow evening."  
  
Darien nodded as they started down the hallway to the elevator. "I know, I know. I won't forget."  
  
"Right, so I'll see you tonight at the family house," Andrew said as Darien got onto the elevator.  
  
Darien nodded. "Alright. So, enjoy Davies' latest antics."  
  
The door slid shut and Darien made his way down to the underground parking arcade of the building. He got in his mustang convertible and headed for the airport that was on the outskirts of the city of Tokyo.  
  
The drive was relatively quick, but it was inside the airport where it was crazy. There were people crowded everywhere.  
  
Darien hadn't been to the airport since the renovations and he ended up getting lost. Finally after talking to a cute blond at the call center desk, he found the gate where he was to pick up Serena.  
  
When he got to the gate, he still had five minutes to spare until the plane was in the hold and allowed for the passengers to deploy the plane. He took a seat and waited.  
  
Finally, people were filling the waiting lounge. He looked for a blond in black. When he did spot the said blond his mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
Serena was not the same as he remembered. There was something stunning about her. She had obviously lost weight, but there was just something different about her.  
  
She was dressed in black Capri pants, with a sleeveless black top with a v- neck. She had black slip on sandals, with a gold anklet, and was holding a small red purse. She hadn't changed the length of her hair, but she was wearing in a stylish way. It was pulled back in a high ponytail with curls bouncing down her back while she had a sparkly red flower at the base of the elastic.  
  
She looked around then frowned as she looked at him. "Darien?" she asked as though she were unsure.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I'm taking Andrew's place since he got held up by a client that refused to let him get away for a minute."  
  
She nodded. "Okay then."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I saw you last, you look great."  
  
She gave him a bright smile, "thanks."  
  
Whatever she had done, Darien certainly noted that she was no longer the shy and awkward kid that she was before. Now she was class, sophistication, and sexiness all twined into one new outstanding body.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She frowned slightly at him. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing, sorry. It's just that you look so different from the kid sister I knew before you left."  
  
She stiffened at the mention of kid sister. "I am no one's shadow," she said crisply.  
  
"No, you wouldn't be, not any more. Andrew was quite right, you did find yourself."  
  
"So, do you like this new and improved Serena?" she asked him with a challenging smile.  
  
Trying to keep from roving his eyes over her once again, he nodded. "I like to see you sure of yourself and holding proudly on your own. You're just plain stunning."  
  
She flushed slightly at that comment. Serena felt like this was to the total worth of her transformation to have the guy that she had crushed on for years secretly admire her, and find her attractive. She knew he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off her, but she rather enjoyed it.  
  
"Shall we go and get your luggage?" Darien said finally after a small shake of his head.  
  
She nodded. There was something to coming home and looking like you owned the world, she thought. She wondered if maybe Darien might see past the title of best friend's sister, and see her as someone he could date. 


	2. getting her roots settled in

***** Well, I'm glad that this story is getting good reviews. It may seem like I'm pulling out a lot what with my other story and now starting this one, but trust me, once I get a creative surge, there's no stopping me. I don't own S.M Characters. I wish, but cartoons were never my thing. Writing, now that's me. If only I could actually write a novel... hmm... but that would mean keeping to the one idea and keep at it. I'm close to completing one, but I still have to work on it... meh, that's not what is important here. Anyways, hope y'all like this too. Even if in this story Mina and Andrew are a couple, it works here. You'll see later. *****  
  
Serena yawned as she made her way down the massive staircase and headed to the kitchen. "Hey Luna," Serena said, giving her surrogate mother a hug.  
  
"Morning lamb, did you sleep well?" Luna asked her, grabbing a plate for breakfast for the two of them it seemed.  
  
Serena nodded. "I was so tired from that flight, but I feel great today. Is it just the two of us?" she asked Luna.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, your mother went to one of her women's aid meetings, and your father went to work. And Andrew called to tell you to remind you that you're having lunch with him.  
  
Serena nodded as she took the plate Luna handed to her, and she sat across from her at the island counter.  
  
"Of course Andrew would call to remind me, he thinks I'm still just his kid sister..."  
  
"Now Serena, that's not fair to say," Luna chided. "Andrew has always been supportive of you. He just noticed that you were tired and a little preoccupied. There's no harm in calling to confirm, and besides, doing that is second nature to him. You know that he always has to confirm with his clients a million times before everything is as smooth as glass."  
  
Serena sighed. "I know, I guess I sometimes worry that my family wont take anything I've done in the past four years seriously."  
  
"You know not to worry about your parents. They try to do the best they can, but sometimes they just can't accept who they are, and where they sit in the world. But you've done wonders for yourself and you know it Serena, so why worry at all."  
  
She shrugged, "I guess old habits die hard."  
  
Luna smiled at her. "Yeah, but lamb, you've done incredibly well for yourself. I read the article that talked about all the high profile events that you planned, one of which was J-Lo and Ben Afflick's wedding, even though it was cancelled."  
  
Serena shrugged. "It's nothing big. I just took my own flair for color schemes and all my perfectionist qualities and turned it into a job."  
  
"Yes, but sweetie, not many can say that they have made it into several decorating magazines, designed several celebrity homes, and helped in decorating first class hotels."  
  
Serena looked down at the toast she was nibbling on. "It's no big deal," she said shyly and modestly. "I do like doing what I do. I like to see a pretty picture and know that I did that. It helps to make me feel accomplished."  
  
"As you should feel," Luna said, giving her a proud smile. "No more talk of being unaccomplished. Go get dressed and go out on the town. It's been so long since you've been home to Japan, I think you should go out to see how much of Tokyo has changed."  
  
Serena arched her brows. "Oh really?"  
  
Luna laughed. "Alright, not too much has changed, but enough. Plus Artemis is coming to see me today. I don't want anyone around for a while."  
  
"Oh, so has Artemis claimed exclusive rights to you yet?" Serena said putting her plate in the dishwasher.  
  
Luna pretended as though she hadn't heard her.  
  
Serena huffed in annoyance. "Fine, But you be sure that I will see Artemis soon. I want to remind him that he's supposed to make an honest woman of you."  
  
Luna smiled. "Ah dear child, don't you worry your little head over me."  
  
Serena sighed as she hugged the older woman. "I know I shouldn't interfere, but I worry that you'll be stuck here all by your lonesome and I don't want you to fall victim to that fate."  
  
Luna hugged her back. "Dear heart, don't you worry. I promise that I won't be stuck alone."  
  
Serena smiled. "Good, now I should go get changed if I'm going to make it on time for lunch with Andrew and get some shopping done."  
  
Luna laughed as Serena sailed from the room. She then made her way upstairs to her room. She went through her suitcases looking for a good outfit to wear. She knew Luna was annoyed that she still had all her clothes still packed but Serena wasn't planning to stay home with her parents long.  
  
She found her short white skirt and her baby blue lace camisole tank top. She showered first then changed into her clothes. She left her hair to fall down her back, where it reached the back of her knees. She decided then to pull it into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and put in two diamond clips at the base. She then completed the outfit with blue and white beads around her neck, that masked the cleavage but let it known that the intent of them was to do so.  
  
Serena smiled at the end result in the mirror. She grabbed her small blue purse and her long white jacket.  
  
"Wow, you look very pretty Serena," Luna said before Serena could slip out the door.  
  
Serena popped her head into the kitchen. "It's nothing. I just threw on some clothes so I could go out in public," she grinned.  
  
"Yes, I know, you want to go out as an exhibitionist," Luna teased.  
  
Serena shrugged, "if I could I would, but since I can't I'll do whatever I can to make up for it."  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later lamb."  
  
Serena smiled. "Ta," she said with a wave. She then made her way to the garage where her old car was parked. She fished out her keys to the jeep with a smile. Oh, how she missed driving this jeep. Once she was behind the wheel, she drove down town.  
  
She shopped, bought some new clothes, and looked around at the latest jewelry trends just to add to her inventory of information for her clients. After she had several bags of goods, she went to go meet up with Andrew.  
  
Andrew was dressed in his business suit, as usual, looking very distinguished. She gave him a smile as she made her way across the restaurant to where he was seated and waiting for her.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Been waiting long?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "Only about five-ten minutes, but I'm sure that I was early, so who's to tell?"  
  
Serena smiled then placed a drink order with the waiter who had come over to their table. "Long island," she said.  
  
"So sis, how are you really?" he asked her. "I'm not sure if you were happy to be coming home to Tokyo or not," he said.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm doing all right. It's just going to take a little while before I'm adjusted to being back here, but I really am glad to be back. New York was great, and I didn't mind going out to L.A, and so on, but nothing could replace the great charm that is Tokyo."  
  
Andrew smiled. "I suppose not. So, are you going to set up your home base here?" he asked her.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, the way I figure, if they want me then they'll find me."  
  
Andrew laughed. "You know, I'm real proud of you."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"How you've made yourself happy, and done everything that would suit your life," he said, taking a sip of his gin and tonic.  
  
Serena sighed. "Yes, but I'm still without one thing I'd really like to have."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" he asked her.  
  
"A man who loves me, and vice versa, a family of my own," she said with a sad smile.  
  
Andrew gave her an encouraging smile. "Despite my surprise that no man wants to settle down with you, I know you will find it."  
  
She shrugged, "I guess. I think most of the time, now guys are into how I look. And you know that I don't find looks important. It's how they are; it's how loving they are, and all that good stuff. I want to find a man that would be capable of being a friend as well as my lover."  
  
The waiter brought her drink, and then took their orders.  
  
"What about you Andrew, don't you want to settle down?" she asked him as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I want to settle the firm into its strong new partnership, and then I think I would like to settle down. I know Mina would like to."  
  
Serena gave him a warm smile. "Well, I'm glad for you."  
  
He smiled in return. The waiter brought them their food and placed it before them. "Well, I'm glad that you still have that brilliantly charming and bubbly personality as well as the new self-confidence. Even with all that, you went ahead and grew into one hell of a woman."  
  
Serena looked down, blushing slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was grow confidant in who I was. That's all."  
  
"Yes, but that shows in every movement you make. It's like losing the weight was losing your low self-esteem. I'm amazed that you don't have guys knocking the door down."  
  
Serena shrugged. "What with you glaring down every guy that even looks this way, yes, I think I stand plenty of chances of hooking one of these guys."  
  
Andrew laughed. "Well, you still bite back. That's good, I'd hate for you to have gone soft over the years of living in New York."  
  
She smirked, "gee thanks brother."  
  
"Excuse me," a voice interjected.  
  
Serena and Andrew looked up to see a tall man with dirty blond hair. Serena squinted as she tried to place his somewhat familiar face.  
  
"Yes?" Andrew asked him.  
  
"I was wondering if you were Serena Tsukino?" he said in his smooth drawl.  
  
Serena nodded at him. "Yes, I am, do I know you?" she asked him.  
  
"Perhaps, only if you go out to the movies a lot," he said with a wide smug grin.  
  
Serena arched her brow. "So, you're a celebrity of some sort?"  
  
He laughed. "Now that's refreshing. Wow, I'm not used to that."  
  
"Wait, aren't you Diamond James?" Andrew asked him.  
  
The guy nodded. "Yes, well, I'm guessing that you get dragged out to the movies by your girlfriend, because there's no way, no offense, that a business looking man like yourself would take a night at the movies."  
  
Andrew shrugged. "More or less right."  
  
"Well, Ms. Tsukino, I saw your spread in People and US, and I was going to call your office only tomorrow, but suddenly here you are."  
  
"Really, what kind of business did you have in mind?" she asked him.  
  
Diamond sat down. "Well, I was hoping that you would redecorate my new house here in Tokyo, and then if that went well, I could get you to organize the housewarming gala."  
  
Serena looked at him. "What kind of house?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "Oh, it has six bedrooms, three and half bathrooms, a four car garage, and well, all the basics," he said as though this were the most impressive house.  
  
She blew out a breath. "I'll have to take a look at the place. I do have a few other projects coming up, so I have to see about your time frame and then we'll see if we can make business."  
  
Diamond smiled. "Excellent. I'll just call your office and leave a message with your secretary then?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Sounds good. I should be in touch with you by the end of the week."  
  
He grinned as he offered her his hand. "Excellent, I'll look forward to your call."  
  
She arched her brows as he placed a kiss on her hand. With that extravagant gesture, he was gone.  
  
"Lord," she laughed. "I thought I got away from all that cheesy celebrity attitude by coming back home. But it's everywhere you go."  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"Was that Diamond James leaving your table?" a familiar voice asked them.  
  
Serena looked up and cast a smile at the incredibly good-looking lawyer that was standing beside them.  
  
"Darien," Andrew said, looking at his watch. "We still have a while before we go and meet Chad and Ken for drinks."  
  
Darien shrugged. "Well, see I went to the doctors for my usual checkup but it ran early, so your secretary told me this was where you were, and I knew that you wouldn't mind if I joined you and your sister."  
  
Andrew nodded as he gestured to the now vacated seat. Darien sat down. "So, what did the bad boy celeb want? Did he need a lawyer to bust his sorry ass out, since he's running James and Meechen down with all the poor cases they have to battle because of him."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "No, thank god. I hate having celebrity preps like him. No, actually he was soliciting Serena to decorate his new mansion and possibly get her to organize the housewarming party to follow all her hard work."  
  
Serena laughed. "well, see that's what I do. I take those whiny celeb preps like you said, spend a lot of their money, and then make a very nice commission for myself. But I love creating new worlds, and bringing together great events. It's a satisfying job."  
  
"yes, well as long as one of these days you find yourself a nice guy. I wouldn't mind becoming an uncle sometime soon. But if you choose to go on as a spinster, then all the power to you."  
  
Serena threw a breadstick at her brother. "Nice. "But I'll have you know, if all goes well, he'll find me. I don't want that guy to be only after my body. I want the whole package."  
  
Darien looked at her in surprise. This was partly the Serena he once knew, but the passion that entrenched her voice, was something new. Something very new, and very thrilling. 


	3. the swing of life begins

Hey y'all I'm back… I know it's been a long time, but I've been pretty busy. But I have been around reading everyone else's stories. Fantastic, really.

Now I thought that I'd finish this story then branch out into a new genre… I think csi maybe… I'm so addicted and obsessed by that show, lol. But anyways, hope you enjoy the story. This is all fiction, so don't get mad at me if all the details seem wrong or something. I'm just going right out of my head with my ideas.

My rule sticks, it costs 5 reviews to get the next chapter… look forward to hearing from you!

Disclaimer: I do not and nor have I ever owned anything of S.M. too bad, couldn't have made a lot had I come up with the idea.

Serena groaned as she rolled over in bed. "Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to die," she said as she threw her arm up to shield her eyes.

"Oh you're up now I see," Luna said stopping at her doorway.

"More or less," she groaned again as she slowly sat up.

"Well, maybe you should think twice about going out on the town with Mina. You know she does have the active social life."

Serena winced. "Yeah, I'm remembering that now. It certainly has been a while. All I can say is I'm glad that I was able to make it home."

The older woman laughed. "Oh yeah, it was entertaining really. Andrew had Mina in his arms and you just were not cooperating. I think Darien carried you in last night. Then I made sure you were alright and now here we are."

"Darien carried me in?" Serena asked, trying to remember the previous night.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I am just glad your mother wasn't here. I can't imagine the hissy fit she would throw over you having to be carried in the door."

Serena laughed. She had gotten a call from Mina inviting her out on the town so that she could reacquaint herself with Tokyo. Ha, she had to laugh now; she didn't remember all that much about last night. Mina was sure to tell her they would have to do it again.

"Do you think I'd still be able to get some breakfast?"

Luna shook her head, "Dear heart, it's going on two in the afternoon. How about you shower and come down to the kitchen and we'll have a late lunch together."

Serena nodded as she got up and made her way to the adjoining bathroom. "You're a doll. What would I ever do without you?"

"On days like these, I have no idea," the older woman smiled.

Serena took a nice, hot shower. The water helped her feel more awake, ridding her of most of the hangover feeling. She threw on tight white stretch pants with a pink edged tank top, braided her hair, and then made her way down to the kitchen.

Luna was just ladling the soup into bowls. She set a bowl in front of her next to a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh Luna, you're the best," she smiled as she started into her meal with gusto.

"You must have dropped your cell phone in the living room last night. I've heard it ringing several times this morning."

Serena smiled. "looks like I have some work ahead of me. Diamond James confirmed with my secretary yesterday. I'll be checking out his house tomorrow. Then I have to fly out to New Zealand come next Wednesday to make sure that the last phase of my designs for Sheryl Lambine's house is perfect."

Luna gave her an impressed smile. "Even with a hangover, you can hit the beat of your work."

Serena frowned, and then laughed. "Oh of course. I'm fine now. The shower is the best cure for my hangover, always… then of course if you add some food into my belly and I'm good to go."

Just then her cell phone started chiming in the background. "I should get that," she said as she bolted for the living room.

"Serena Tsukino," she said flipping open the phone.

"Serena, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," her American secretary Joyce Windom said.

"Oh no Joyce, I've just had a slow day here. I kind of lagged this morning. So, what's up?"

"there have been countless requests for you all week. I've had all I could to keep the calls under control. Diamond James keeps calling non stop, you've had more requests for photo shoots. In-Style wants to interview you and I had some party planning requests as well."

Serena sighed. "All right, let's start with the beginning. Let's go over everything and we'll make up a schedule."

They went over it all, slotting in certain appointments, arranging for phone calls to be made, and flights booked, and everything. Once it was all done, Joyce agreed to email it to her.

"Make sure that the editor for ins-style knows that I will only do the interview either when I take care of some of the finer details on Justinian's place in L.A, or when I'm back in New York completing the final details for the great after party to the Emmy awards."

"Alright Serena, see you next Friday."

"Oh and Joyce, call up my broker, I'm going to need to acquire another office and another property. I need an office in L.A. now it seems, and definitely here. You still have the option of where you want to be banked… there in New York or in Tokyo, or you could become my personal assistant," she laughed.

"Serena, you know I'm happy in New York."

"Yes," she laughed. "Who else wouldn't be happy living with a model cut of the finest stone in an apartment overlooking Central Park?"

"When we ever get married, I want you to help with the wedding. You have the golden touch, and I want to make sure it's never forgotten."

"I will do Joyce. Now next Friday it is, see you then."

Serena closed her phone and made her way back to the kitchen.

"So, sounds like you'll be busy over the next while."

"Oh yeah, too bad I won't be able to attend all of mother's social events."

Luna laughed, "Yes, I can tell you are suffering."

"you know, if you need a broker, why don't you get your brother to take care of your legal stuff for your Tokyo office."

Serena frowned. "Now why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant. Alright, I'll pop in his office this afternoon. Okay, this evening," she laughed as Luna frowned and checked her watch.

"I guess I should dress and drive to the office. I think he might be amazed at the business I expect of him," she grinned.

Luna shook her head. "My dear heart, you are ever the trouble-maker. Don't be hard on him. You're still his little sister."

Serena smiled at the older woman over her shoulder after putting the empty dishes in the dishwasher. "don't worry about me Luna, I'm a perfect angel."

"I'll believe that when I see it," she smiled at her.

Serena kissed her cheek then bounced out of the kitchen to her room. She would miss Luna once she got her own apartment in the city. But unlike being in the states, she would be able to visit her more often.

She raided her closet, selecting her tight black pants; she added her spiky black heels, topping the outfit off with a cream lace camisole. She threw on a long string of black bead for good measure. She clipped the braid up into a stylish twist with her diamond clips, then threw her stuff into her tan handbag and grabbed her keys to her jeep.

She drove downtown to Andrew's office, not even bothering to call, knowing she wouldn't really need an appointment.

Once she was at his office, she felt the secretary boring her eyes into her. The woman was obviously the second secretary that alternated with the one secretary who did know her. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked crisply, not looking up.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't just let you come in Ms. …"

"Ms. Tsukino," she said, a sharp smile tilting her lips.

The woman frowned, obviously not sure what to do at this point. She looked up and just stared at her.

"Gladys," Darien said coming into the foyer, "have you seen… Serena," he said, stopping short and staring at her.

"Hey Dare, I came in to see my brother."

"Oh, actually, he's gone out for drinks with one of our clients," he stated, looking at his watch. "He should be back soon."

"Oh," she said, quickly thinking. "Then maybe I'll just go there, of he's to be done with the client, he could always just stay there."

"Did you need something?" he asked her, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on her hot little body.

"Well, while in the middle of my work, I came to realize that I had to start building my home office here in Tokyo, and I'm going to need some legal expertise. I'm going to need a broker for some properties and to have someone make up contracts and go over others with a fine comb."

Darien's eyes widened. "Wow, I never thought that I would see you come to be a high flying client… now this totally removes you from the girl I used to know."

"I told you before Darien, I've changed."

"Yes, I see that, and with quite an impressive agenda."

She shrugged. "Well, I do what I can."

"Alright, come into my office, I can help you get started. Andrew and I both can help you."

She gave him a bright smile. "Excellent."

He stepped aside and let her walk past him towards his office. She brushed him lightly, sending chills throughout his body, and blood rushing for a certain region.

She entered his office then took a seat in the plush chair in front of his desk.

"So, what shall we start with?" he asked her, trying to put his mind on business and not on how hot she would look under him in bed.

He shook his head. _Get your mind out of the gutter; she's your best friend's sister. She's also very hot. Damn it! I want her… but…_

All the thoughts were running through his mind as she crossed her legs and gave him a strange look. He could remember the feel of her against his body when he had to carry her up the stairs to her room. Damn, how he wanted her.

"Darien, are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, great. Just got lost in thought for a moment."

She shrugged. "Alright, well, I think I should probably start at the beginning of what I want."

He nodded again. "Shoot."

"Well, I'm going to need an apartment. I love Luna, but I don't think I want to be hanging around my house waiting to see what my parents will pick apart. I have my pride and dignity and I'm not letting anyone take it from me."

He gave her a smile. "Yeah, it would be a pain having to answer to anyone when you've been independent for a while."

She smiled. "oh I wanted to thank you for last night. I still can't believe that I let myself get that tanked. I don't think I've been that sloshed since my friend Ainsley's bachelorette party. She flew us all out to Las Vegas… oh man that was bad."

Darien laughed. "Oh I can imagine. You never have been able to handle the alcohol very good."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure I can."

He laughed even harder. "Yeah, right." He then frowned. "Did you say Ainsley, like in Ainsley Shappiro?"

"The one and only. Yeah she was my first client ever, and certainly not my last. She's been trying to convince me that I could go into the business. But yeah right. I think I enjoy the behind the scenes stuff way more."

He shook his head. "Sere, you take the cake."

She shrugged. "I do what I can."

"so, your business includes planning and decorating?"

Serena nodded. "Mostly. I've done a lot of celebrity homes in New York, L.A., Miami, and wherever they live in the United States. I've done homes all over the world. I finished school and the firm I started with saw the potential and made me even better."

"That's impressive Sere."

"So what I need is to get an apartment, an office here and in L.A. If I need to set up one in Europe I'll do it… but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"You've been in business for two years right." She nodded. "And you obviously have a lawyer in New York?"

"oh yeah, costs me lots, but I have to worry about the confidentiality aspect. So top buck it is."

"Okay, well I'll have someone scour the city for an apartment for you and look around for an office. Any preference?"

She nodded. "I would like a loft style, more room and I can really spread out everything. I hate cramped spaces to work in. when I get in the middle of a decorating challenge, I have models and plans everywhere."

He nodded. "ok, that can be arranged I'm sure."

"I guess I'll have to get into contact with your New York Lawyer and go over all your other contracts, just to get a feel for what your in."

She nodded. "Sure, I can have Joyce fax over whatever information you need."

He smiled then. "Well, there's only a little bit more to do for today, but we could always go for drinks or something, you know, to celebrate you as our new client."

"The other business being how much you're going to cost me?" she grinned.

He smirked. "you'll hardly feel it, I'm sure."

Probably not. I have to go to New Zealand soon, then I'm going to


	4. and things start getting interesting

Hey y'all, thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. Again, the same rules apply, five reviews, and the next chapter is yours. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with S.M. Wish I did, but I don't.

"Darien, have you made up the contract for Serena's new office and apartment?" Andrew asked, poking his head into the office.

Darien looked up from the papers he was reading off his desk. "Yeah, just checking over them right now," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I must say Dare, I'm impressed, and you certainly worked hard to have it all done for when she got back."

Darien laughed. "Not that you weren't helping or anything."

"Hey, you went out to check out the apartment."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And I know she'll love it."

"Alright, so you going to tell me what's up," Andrew said, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Darien arched a brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, nothing at all. Darien, I've seen the way you look at her."

"Look at who?"

Andrew shook his head. "Oh come on man, don't play stupid with me, I know you have the hots for my sister. I should be annoyed, but I kind of think the two of you would work. You two always were close when we all were younger."

Darien sighed. "Drew, you know I couldn't."

Andrew laughed and shook his head, "don't think you're good enough… or are you still hung up on Anne?"

Darien shook his head. "No, I'm well over Anne."

"Okay, we'll I'll lay it out straight for you, I don't mind, but if you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you."

"Well, if it happens, now I know you don't mind."

Andrew laughed. "Oh boy, I think the two of you are hopeless," he said shaking his head.

Andrew left Darien alone in his office with his thoughts. _Oh boy, now what do I do?_ The thoughts raced through his brain as he tried to clear them, but they all went back to Serena.

Serena laughed as the photographer snapped shot after shot of her.

"Have you ever thought about going into modeling or something? I could make you famous. You could be my Mona Lisa."

Serena shook her head. "Thanks Pierre, but I think I'll just stick to being the glue behind all the socialites."

"Sweetie, I've heard that you are the hottest name out there. Everyone wants to have you design their homes, and they want to have a party done by you…"

She shrugged.

"Yeah boss, I've been so busy with calls this week, I had to fire another person to help with the call intake," Joyce smiled.

Serena smiled even wider. "Well, that means business is going good."

"Oh Serena, you break my heart. Let me take you to a few places, take your picture and I could have you in every magazine across the world."

"Excuse me," a voice said from the doorway. "Is there a Serena Tsukino here?"

Everyone looked. Her crowded New York apartment became even more so as the infamous Rae Hino Mars standing there with a sweet looking woman beside her.

"Yes, I'm Serena," Serena said, curiously as she made her way to the door.

Rae gave her a surprised look. "Wow, you're much prettier than I imagined you would be," she said.

"Thanks, I think," Serena frowned. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was in town for a photo shoot for an upcoming promotion of my new movie and heard you were back in town. See I've decided to decorate my house in Japan, and well, impulsively since I knew you were here, decided to come."

Serena beamed. "Japan, how excellent. I was going to fly home tomorrow back to Japan, and since I'm working on setting up my new office in Japan, I'd be willing to check out your house. I do have to look around first, and then I'm sure we could work out something."

Rae smiled her perfect vixen smile that made her a playmate her first year out in the modeling world. She was now enjoying her turn into singing, which she had proven that she had a beautiful voice.

After setting up a time for Serena to come over to her house during the next week, Pierre called for Serena to finish the photo shoot.

Rae left and Pierre gave Serena a smirk.

"What?" she asked the wonderfully gay, quirky, but sweet Pierre.

"Sweetie, you already are a socialite, can't I just take you to the top."

Serena laughed. "I think I get enough of that from my future sister in law."

"Oh really, who's you're brother going to marry?" Joyce's new assistant asked.

"Mina Minako," she said as she struck another pleasant pose for Pierre.

"Wow, my dear, you certainly live a high life, and you don't even move into the shining spotlight," the assistant smiled.

Serena shrugged. "My brother was her lawyer during some tough legal case over a paparazzi scandal and they never separated."

"Oh that's right; she was being sued by paparazzi for getting hit by her car…" Joyce said, "I think I remember you telling me about it."

"I remember reading about it," Lindsay, Joyce's assistant smiled shyly.

"Actually," she said, flipping through her papers, she then pulled out a magazine. "I think there's a picture with you and her in it."

Serena arched her brows. "Oh, how exciting," she said sarcastically.

Lindsay flipped the magazine open then showed her the page. "See."

Serena's eyes widened as she snatched the magazine from her. "Oh my god."

"Drunken debauchery for the leading socialites of Japan," Joyce read aloud.

Serena handed the magazine back to Lindsay and turned to Pierre. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. I need to make sure that I keep a good name for myself."

Pierre smiled delightedly. "Excellent, damage control, every person needs that, even though you've probably barely been stinted by that photo. All the people are going to see is Mina Minako out on the town, and in the background, one of her gorgeous friends."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm letting you take pictures, what you do with them is up to you."

"Oh I'm thinking Vogue, Elle, or some other hot women's magazine," he smiled.

The lady from In-Style, whom she was taking the pictures for gave her a bright smile. "You know Serena, there are lots of people who would die to have a person like you do a series in their spreads on the latest decorating trends."

Serena laughed. "How did this happen. I went from completing my trip here in New York, getting the photo shoot on my work with Justinian and getting my apartment seen by all the hot shot wannabes. Now I'm going to be in all these women's magazines and doing a series… I don't know if I can really handle this."

Joyce smiled brightly. "Think about all the publicity. You're going to be raking in the clients and then you'll get the right to say yeah or neigh."

"Oh, that reminds me, you did arrange that meeting with Diamond James for me right?"

Joyce nodded. "Yes boss, way ahead of you. I had it emailed to you, and I added it to your palm pilot this morning."

Serena smiled. "Excellent, now I can just see my brother and Darien when I return home about my new office and apartment. I'm sure I'll have a stunning place already for me to sign for when I return home."

"Alright Serena, thanks darling, you were simply fabulous."

"Thanks Pierre," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll be in touch about the next photo shoots. Although I was struck with inspiration actually. Meet me at Central park tomorrow morning, we're going to start there, then I'm going to meet with you in New Zealand next week. I think I heard you mention that you were going there again."

Serena nodded. "Actually in two days."

"Perfect. I'll have my people call your people, and fantastic, we've got ourselves some stunning photos, and I'll have them all begging for you to be in their centerfolds."

Serena laughed. "You're too much Pierre."

"I try darling. Well tomorrow morning it is."

She nodded. "See you then."

The day finished quickly. Serena spent a quiet evening in her Manhattan apartment, while Joyce confirmed all the details with Pierre for her.

The next morning she did the photo shoot with Pierre in central park and then she and he boarded a plane for New Zealand that afternoon. She completed the final details of the house she worked on and finished the shoot with Pierre. By the time she boarded the plane for Tokyo three days later, she was exhausted.

She arrived in Tokyo, exhausted. She had not only done a lot of planning and final details on a lot of the homes she had been working on, but her thoughts had been circling around a certain hunk when she tried to sleep.

Serena drove her jeep out of the parking lot at the airport and headed further downtown to Andrew and Darien's offices.

When she arrived, the secretary gave her a bright smile. "Ah, Ms. Tsukino, it's nice to see you again."

She smiled. "You too. Are either Andrew or Darien in?" she asked.

Serena received a nod. "They're actually just in the board room if you just want to head in. they finished their meeting with the new partners just a little while ago."

Serena beamed. "Excellent, thanks Wanda."

She made her way into the office, heading for the boardroom. Inside was empty. She then turned and wandered down the halls. She came across Darien's office first.

She knocked lightly but there was no answer.

She pushed the already ajar door open and smiled when she saw Darien sleeping at his desk. Her heart did little flips at the sight of him, and she knew that she was in trouble.

"Darien," she said, coming into the room, her voice barely a whisper.

He murmured but didn't stir.

She grinned then, when she felt inspiration strike. She gently tickled his ear. "Darien," she said, her voice only a little louder now.

Still nothing.

She frowned, then grinned again when she leaned down, and blew gently on his ear, and stroked his neck.

"Darling, if I didn't know better, I would think you're trying to make me aroused," his deep masculine voice suddenly said.

She jumped back. "Sorry," she laughed then. "Just was trying to wake you up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah in more ways than one."

Her cheeks brightened.

He stood then, gazing at her.

"Sorry, I uh… I," she stammered.

He just smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for," he said, as he closed the distance between the two of them.

She gulped nervously, and then her mouth hung open in shock when she realized how close they really were.

"oh Serena," his voice making her shudder, as his breath brushed her skin, creating a tingling sensation.

He moved closer and closer, and she felt almost certain he was going to kiss her.

TBC!


	5. and the night gets a little hotter

Hey y'all, all right, you all have completed the quota… so here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to review because it of course costs at least five reviews for the next chapter.

ENJOY!

Oh yeah, disclaimer… I don't own anything to do with S.M.

Feeling certain that Darien was going to kiss her, she waited, as her breath caught in her throat. But then like he realized what he was doing, Darien stood straight, and cleared his throat.

_Stop this madness, don't rush it. _

"So did you get everything taken care of?" he asked her.

She shrugged, trying to pretend that whatever possible situation they had just been in never happened, while inside, she was a wreck.

Darien took in a shaky breath as he turned and went back to his desk. "Well, I have some news you might be happy to hear about."

She smiled brightly then. "You found me an office?"

He nodded. "And believe it or not, it's a five minute walk from your apartment."

"Ah," she squealed in excited. "Oh my god, how perfect."

Darien gestured to the papers in front of him. "I just need your signature and you have an apartment in a week's time and the office the moment the lease is faxed over."

She wanted to hug him in all her excitement. "Perfect."

"Hey Serena, you're back," Andrew said, coming in behind them.

She turned and smiled brightly at her brother.

"Ah, you've heard about the apartment?"

She shrugged. "I know I have an apartment but he didn't tell me about the apartment itself."

Darien shrugged. "Hadn't had a chance to tell you about it, but I know you'll love it," he said with a bright smile.

_You are an idiot Darien, you had the chance, and you blew it. You could have tasted her lips… could have seen how far she'd let you go. No, can't do that, need to do everything to properly win her forever. Forever? Now where did that come from?_

"Dare, you alright?" Serena asked.

He shook his head of the haze. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, had a long day, I mean pounding out the final details of the merger with Ken and Chad."

"Ha, you don't know the meaning of tired. I have now been in three countries, or continents, in a matter of two weeks. I flew from here to L.A. then to New York, then to New Zealand and back here again."

Andrew patted her shoulder. "Why don't you let me drive you home then?"

She shook her head. "I have to wait till tonight to sleep; otherwise I'm really going to screw myself up. That is the unfortunate pleasure of jet lag, you have to be cruel to yourself."

"Serena!" a familiar voice squealed.

They all turned to see Mina come hurtling into the office to throw her arms around Serena's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back, now it works out perfect for tonight."

"Tonight?" Serena frowned, looking over at her brother, who shrugged.

Mina nodded with a bright smile on her face. "I just accepted a role that is likely to be the role of my lifetime. It's completely controversial, but I'm going to do it, just to prove them all wrong, if anything," Mina bubbled.

Serena was trying to keep up. "Well, congrats, what role did you take?"

Mina winked, "can't say yet, but I'll tell you soon."

"But anyways," she continued, "I wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate and maybe something after. Nevertheless, I definitely need to celebrate; I beat some high profile people, because the director thought that I would be able to rise to the challenge of the character."

Andrew kissed her. "oh, we'll hit the town in style."

Mina beamed. "Awesome, alright, so, dinner at Jupiter's at seven. I got us on the V.I.P list… okay, my assistant did, but I still made sure we're set to go."

Serena's mind was whirling. _Oh boy, I'm in for a long night._

"alright, then, I need to go home then," Darien stated.

Mina nodded. "okay, the limo will pick you up at 6:30, Andrew at 6:45, and Serena, you and I should go shopping."

Serena smiled. "But I just got back from New York, I'm sure I have something that I could wear tonight that is suitable. I did have Pierre help me out with a new wardrobe for some work."

Mina arched a brow. "Pierre, Pierre Le Croix?"

Serena laughed as she smiled. "Yes, he was the photographer for the In-Style spread I'm to be featured in."

"But why would Pierre help you pick out a wardrobe?"

Serena shrugged. "We did some more work in New Zealand as well, and well, we might work together a little more."

"Oh Serena, this is fabulous! You're coming out! Oh, but we still have to go shopping, I need to find myself something spectacular to wear tonight," Mina said as she started to drag Serena to the door.

"But…" Andrew protested.

Mina smiled, turned around and threw herself into Andrew's arms, kissed him long and passionately, released him, then swept out the door with Serena, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Did Mina say that Serena was coming out?"

Andrew looked at Darien, "I think she did."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Andrew frowned in concentration. "I think it means that she is going to be going fully into the industry… I think… I honestly don't know."

Darien shook his head. "I think Serena may just be one of our larger clients at the point. I'll put her in the top ten, and if she succeeds with her new ventures… we're looking at top three."

Andrew sighed. "Just what I need," he muttered.

Darien cricked his neck. "Did you acquire the Dorino Towers?"

Andrew grinned. "Oh yeah, I think I can say our new partnership with Ken and Chad is going to make us even richer."

"Well, if we're going to start an enterprise of acquisitions, then we need to have a top notch team… I don't think Chad has lost anything to date."

Darien grinned. "I think we'll be one of the more powerful firms within five years, guaranteed."

Andrew grinned. "Well, I do want to build Mina her dream home in England."

Darien shook his head. "Well, I guess we have to go get ready for a night out on the town."

Andrew grinned. "Oh, I could easily handle a night dancing with Mina if that's what she really wants."

Meanwhile, Serena had been dragged through several stores and she was a little weary now.

After signing some autographs, picking what Mina deemed the perfect outfit, after what felt like a hundred or so, she was heading back to Mina's penthouse apartment with her own clothes she had grabbed from her jeep.

They changed and did up their hair and make-up.

Serena wore the black halter dress that had an open circle on her hip with gold hanging beads attached to the gold circle that reached the end of the mid thigh length. The straps she tied in a knot and let the ends hang down her back while she pulled her long hair into tendril mass on her head, held back with a couple gold combs.

She did up her make up and smiled at the results as Mina came into the en-suite, twirling around for the full effect.

Mina was wearing a golden strapless dress with a flared skirt that ended just above the knees. She left her hair down, but curled some pieces, and pulled the hair off her face with red clips.

"What do you think?" Mina asked.

"Fabulous darling, you'll be the belle of the ball."

Mina laughed. "Actually, I think I may come in second to you my dear."

Serena shrugged. "I doubt that."

Mina shook her head. "I think you are the most modest person when it comes to your looks but definitely not your work."

Serena shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Alright my dear, then we should head out now. I think we should prove to the guys that we can be on time," Mina smiled brightly.

Serena shook her head laughing. "I don't think you've ever been late unless it was for dramatic effect."

Mina winked. "Always the plan."

They headed out of the apartment to the awaiting limo. They drove across town to Darien's place. A grand town house was almost the size of a full house, but according to Mina, perfect for a bachelor who wanted a lot of space. Darien jumped in and Serena tried her best not to stare at him as they drove to Andrew's townhouse just the other way.

Darien was wearing black dress pants that complimented his form well, topped with a black dress shirt open at the neck.

Andrew got into the limo next with black pants and a deep red shirt. Serena frowned then.

"What?" Mina asked her.

"I swear we've been set up… the guys seem to be complementing our outfits."

Mina laughed. "Oh peach, don't worry, we're going to have the night of nights on the town."

Jupiter's was busy, as it usually was. But once they got out of the limo, they walked past the line to the booth that was the most private in the restaurant.

Lita Makato, the owner came out to check up on them, chatting briefly with them then got them the house special, which just received rave reviews in the paper and the top-notch restaurateur guide magazine.

After they finished and received a personal invitation to return, all of them, they loaded into the limo and headed for the club of Mina's choice.

Once inside, they were given a table and they started drinking. Lots came from the bar on the house, and a lot bought by one or someone in the foursome.

Soon Andrew and Mina were on the dance floor, grinding.

Darien just stared at Serena, taking in her fine form.

"Come on," he bravely said, offering her his hand. "Let's dance."

She raised a brow. "Dance? You, I don't I remember you liking to dance before."

He shrugged, "I don't mind it. Come on."

She smiled; feeling like a great opportunity had just come up. They walked onto the crowded dance floor and started moving. At first, they kept a bit of a distance between them, but Serena decided to change that.

She slid his leg between hers and they started swaying together, rolling their hips, following the music. They kept at it, getting closer. He ran his hands down her arms, over her back, her ass, keeping contact.

She smiled when she felt him pressing into her leg, and moved harder.

They didn't stop dancing for at least three songs. Darien had his forehead pressed against hers and not being able to stand it anymore, he kissed her.

They kissed and kissed until they needed air.

_Wow,_ he thought. _God I want her._

"Holy shit…" Serena murmured, then she grabbed him again and they kissed some more.

"Let's go," Darien murmered against her lips.

She nodded, and they walked off the dancefloor. Darien looked around for Andrew and Mina, but couldn't find them.

"They're gone," he muttered.

She gave a wicked grin. "Oh don't worry about them."

He moaned as her swept her lips into a kiss again. "We need to leave now."

"Lead the way," she said, a seductive smile on her lips.

He grinned and grabbed her hand and dragged her for the exit, into the night, and towards one hell of a night.

TBC –

He he he, aren't I evil… I know. Five reviews, and the next chapter is yours… Later!


	6. mornings always are something new

Hope you all enjoy!

I will warn you this rating is definitely not G, I'd say PG, because kids watch worse on tv. But I was in the right mood and felt inspired, you'll have to take it at what it is.

I think I shall up the review quota to 7. I don't think that will be hard. So, don't forget to review. I write for the people… and I need to know the people are reading.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of S.M. I borrowed them for the sake of my story.

ENJOY!

They were at Darien's townhouse, and Serena was standing at the window looking out over the city while Darien stood at the doorway with two glasses of champagne watching her.

She looked at him over her shoulder, and Darien felt his gut clench in anticipation and something else… something deeper and meaningful. He walked over to her and handed her the glass.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took a sip.

He nodded then started nibbling on her neck as he stood behind her.

She moaned as she arched her neck for better access.

"Oh Serena," Darien said against her skin as he set his drink down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She put her drink down and leaned back against him.

He turned into him and took possession of her lips, devouring her. It escalated and soon they were trying to make it towards Darien's bedroom, slipping off articles of clothing as they went.

Her shoes had been tossed in the living room, Darien's own shoes following.

Darien slipped Serena's dress down her body once he untied the straps to it, in the hallway.

In his room, in front of the bed, she ripped open his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest, the body of a god.

Darien kissed her all over her body as he slid of her strapless black bra and her matching thong.

She slid her hand down his stomach, under the elastic of the boxers, and slid them off. He shuddered under his touch and they stumbled into the bed, kissing, caressing, and not stopping for anything in the world.

The kissing intensified and soon they joined in beautiful, passionate harmony, taking full pleasure of each other's bodies.

Later Serena awoke to Darien's arms wrapped around her.

She smiled contently but then frowned when reason came thundering into her mind.

_Oh boy, what made last night happen? Did we drink too much, or was it us?_ The thoughts began to formulate in her mind and she was lost to the confusion. She slipped out of his arms and made her way out of the room, collecting her clothes as she went.

She needed to get out, she needed to think. She needed to know if last night had been just a one-night stand or something with a lot of explosive potential.

She got dressed in the bathroom and then called for a cab. She left quietly, and went back to Andrew and Darien's office to pick up her jeep. Once she was in her jeep she made her way to her parents house and tried to sneak up to her room.

"Miss Serena," Luna laughed from the kitchen. "Don't think you can sneak by me, I have been around you long enough to know your tricks."

Serena smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Oh Luna, I wasn't trying to sneak in, I was just trying to make sure that I didn't wake anyone up."

"So, I take it you went out with Mina and the guys last night," Luna said with a sweet smile.

Serena shrugged. "It was nice. Dinner and dancing, what else a girl could want besides sleep," she smiled.

"I take it you haven't really slept since returning from New Zealand," Luna said, putting a mug in front of her with steaming hot herbal tea.

Serena smiled. "I slept some."

Luna arched a brow. "Sounds like it," she said sardonically.

Serena gave her an innocent look.

"Do you have an apartment?"

Serena beamed. "Darien said he'll take me to see it soon as it's signed for. I also have the office ready… oh, it's exciting."

"I see."

Serena took a sip of her tea once it cooled off. Stifling a yawn, she stood. "Maybe I should try and sleep a little longer. It'll make my day just a little more easier to handle."

Luna nodded, giving a warm smile. "Alright dear heart, you look exhausted, pretty, but exhausted."

Serena laughed as she kissed Luna on the cheek and then made her way to her bedroom.

Darien awoke, feeling the sun on his chest. He stretched and went to pull the sexy blonde close to him when he realized that she was gone.

He bolted out of bed, muttering curses. He checked his townhouse to find that she had left. He did not know what to think.

_Did we drink too much? Did she only sleep with me because she was drunk? Oh god, what do I do?_

He threw on his dark gray flannel pajama pants and went into his kitchen to make himself some coffee.

The previous night kept replaying in his mind. He really didn't know what to do. He thought that she would have stayed so they could talk about it, but now he was so lost, he wasn't sure what he should think or say to her.

He still didn't know what to do four hours later when his phone rang.

"Shields," he said.

"Mr. Shields," Wanda's voice said with a tinge of panic. "I just received a contract from Pierre Le Croix which he needs signed immediately. He says Serena needs to have them signed soon, like this evening."

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"He has photos he wants to put into a magazine and he needs her consent, and it is also part of the payment, for both him and her."

"What magazine?" he asked her.

"A British one, an American one, possibly two, he said he was getting in touch with her assistant immediately."

He sighed. "Okay, I'll get a hold of Serena and we'll deal with this."

"Alright, thank you sir."

Darien hung up the phone, not sure what to think. He went and got dressed into dark jeans with a white collared shirt that he rolled up the sleeves on and left the top buttons undone. He jumped into his convertible and drove across town to where he was certain Serena was.

Luna let him in after a knock. "Oh Darien, wasn't expecting to see you," she smiled. "I figured you all must have had quite the night. What with Serena coming home late this morning, and Andrew turning down a family lunch with his folks."

Darien grinned. "Mina likes to make sure we all have a good time. Is Serena up?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she said from the stairs, just behind them.

Darien's heart skipped a beat when he saw her in light blue jeans with a white sweater that sat off her shoulders, hugging her curves nicely. Her long blond hair was hanging freely down her back.

"Have you talked to your assistant?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I just got off the phone with her."

"Pierre's contract is in the office. We can head over there and then have them faxed out by dusk."

She sighed. "Okay, I just need to grab my purse."

Luna turned to him when Serena headed back upstairs. "Whatever is going on with you two, don't you dare hurt her."

Darien gave a small smile. "I don't think I could ever mean to. I care for her a lot… I just don't know how or when I can tell her that."

Luna arched her brows. "You should talk soon though. If you don't you're going to lose her. She's going to be big, even bigger than Mina or that Rae Hino Mars woman. She has the charisma to go to the top and she certainly is beautiful enough. I would not want you to lose her because you were too afraid. I've watched the two of you for years… the pair of you have quite a lot of potential."

Darien smiled and then kissed the older woman on the cheek. "I'll do my best."

Serena came down and he led her out to his car. They drove into town in silence, but Darien did keep sneaking glances at her.

Once they arrived at the office, he took her into the back boardroom where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Esquire! Maxim! He does have Elle magazine in the mix… but men's magazines, why not just pose for playboy?" Darien exclaimed after checking through the contract.

"They bit first. And actually, when I was talking to my assistant, he turned down Maxim for now, deciding that Cosmo was a better place to start."

Darien paced the room. "Serena!"

She frowned at him. "What?"

"You're not going to agree to it, are you?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair. "I don't see why not. I'm in a lot of magazines already for my décor work or events planning, there's no harm in my modeling for these magazines."

She gave him a hard look.

"Are you jealous?"

He spluttered at that point, and then glared at her. "Damn straight. I don't want to share you with the whole damned male population."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure in what you want of me."

He softened then, looking at her with utter devotion. "I want you, all of you. What we had last night, yes, it was hot and passionate, but it was special to me. I felt like I was connected to you."

"I don't like jealousy. I can tolerate a certain amount, but I will not have any person in my life try to stifle me or try to hold on too tightly. I am my own person, you know."

She stood and started pacing, stopped then looked out the window.

"I could care a lot about you Darien… I already do, but I will not let you stop me. I want to do it. They're just magazines."

He rubbed his face then gazed at her. "It's just hard for a guy to take a leap of faith when the woman in question is going to be admired by every man on the planet."

She laughed. "I would think they would be envious of the man she was with."

His eyes widened. "Serena, this isn't funny."

Her mouth tightened. "No, it's not. I'm not going to settle with you unless you can show me you love me and completely trust me. So if you want me, you're going to have to prove it to me."

TBC -

Alright, so 7 reviews, and you can see how Darien tries to prove that he wants her for forever and always! laterz


	7. sometimes you have to break a few eggs

Thanks for all the reviews, you all rock!

I didn't actually receive five reviews for chapter five, but went ahead with putting out the next chapter. I raised the review quota just so I could buy myself a little time. If I wasn't in school, I'd probably be nearly done, but I actually failed a midterm, so needless to say… I shouldn't want to write but focus on homework, but I can't find my textbook for the assignment, oh well. Such is life!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know that the last chapter should have been higher in rating, but pg13, or whatever was more than suitable, I think. I was not too raunchy, and hello, have people read gossip girls… as if I'm something to be worried about. I am harmless, and besides, if you think it's too much… well, the choice is yours…

Enjoy! Oh yeah, disclaimer, I do not own SM. Too bad for me!

Life seemed to pass in a crazy whirl after that night with Darien. Serena would have liked to have sat down and enjoy a quiet night, but life just would not let her take a break.

After she caught up on her sleep and got over her jet lag, she went ahead with decorating her new office. She had it done within the week, anxious to be settled in.

She did have a meeting with Pierre when he flew in. they went to the Crystal Tower, one of the most posh restaurants next to Jupiter's. They talked about her offers and he flew with her to London where she completed a shoot for Esquire.

Darien called her, but neither had much time to actually talk.

After London, they went to Rome. Serena thought it was a beautiful city and wished in a way that she could have shared it with Darien, but she didn't put him in her mind, still hurt by his distrust over the whole situation she was gladly embarking into.

Once she finished in Rome, Pierre told her he would be in touch and Serena flew home to Tokyo. Mina took her out on the town just before she was to leave for Vancouver, where a lot of the movie was going to be filmed before moving on to Russia.

"Come on darling," Mina smiled, standing in the doorway of her bedroom at her parents place. "You have to come out. I'm going to be gone for six months filming. You have to have one last hurrah before I turn into the serious actress I can be."

Serena smiled at her. "Oh darling, what am I going to do with you?"

Mina shrugged, a radiant smile on her face. "Off we go then."

Serena laughed as she got ready in record time and they set off for one of the hottest night clubs in town.

They drank too much, partied hard, danced all night, then stumbled into Mina's penthouse at wee hours of the morning and crashed.

Andrew woke them later that day and took them out for a late lunch at Jupiter's. Lita was fast becoming one of Mina and Serena's friends. They went to Jupiter's enough. Lita told Mina off for not inviting her and Mina promised that once she returned from filming, she would want to celebrate.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. Then looking at Serena, "How about you darling, how are you holding up?"

Serena frowned. "I'm fine."

Lita smiled knowingly, "Sure. Well, since you're in town more than miss movie star, we should go out more."

Serena smiled. "Definitely."

Andrew only shook his head. "I think you're all making an elite club and you don't even realize it."

They all looked at Andrew and laughed.

"We're only friends, there's nothing elite to our friendship," Serena laughed.

Lita and Mina nodded.

"yes, and how many groups of friends are made up of a socialite actress, a world famous chef and restaurant chain owner, with a famous home decorator, events planner and now model?"

Lita chuckled. "I guess we're all a little ambitious is all."

Andrew looked at all three of them, with amazement. "You three are something else."

"Hey, like you aren't ambitious. You and Darien have moved into the top ten businesses in Japan with your new merger," Serena pointed out.

Andrew gave a shrug.

"There's no difference," mina smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek.

They finished the meal then Mina had to finish her packing and Andrew took her home. Serena and Lita made plans to go shopping soon, and then she went home.

Luna made her and her mother dinner. It was a quiet evening, despite her mother's probing into her personal business. Her father saw her that night too, telling her how much he missed her and how much he was going to still miss her.

"Dad," she said with a soft smile.

He sighed. "You both grew up on me so fast."

She laughed. "But that's what children do."

He laughed as he pinched her chin. "Yes, but both of you blossomed to outshine us in ways we could never have even imagined."

"Thanks dad," she said, giving him a hug.

"Don't be a stranger, be sure to come by or call us up for a dinner invite. I want to see my little girl."

"Dad," she protested, "I'm a grown woman."

He looked at her proudly, "that you are. I couldn't be more proud of you. You knock them dead."

She left her dad to finish packing her suitcases, feeling the relief of having her parents pride in her. She was stronger than she was when she was an overweight teen, but it still felt great to hear that her parents were proud of her.

It was the day after Mina left that Serena got to move into her apartment. Andrew said that most of her stuff was there and she really only had to unpack and move things to how it suited her best.

She went in and started in with fresh eyes and didn't finish until later that evening. It was near six when she heard her doorbell. She frowned and went to answer it.

A delivery man gave her beautiful black beauty roses and a box of chocolates. "If you'll sign here," he said, holding the electronic notebook up.

She signed it, tipped him, and took her delivery into her newly arranged living room.

She set the roses in a vase and put them on the coffee table and sat down on her black suede sofa. She picked the little card out of the bouquet and turned it over.

Serena, it read. There are no words to describe how lost I am. But I want to do anything I can to show you that I'm not just another loser. I hope you will forgive me for that day. With hope that I can prove to be something great or important in your eyes, Darien.

She sighed as she opened up the box of chocolates and began to nibble on them as she thought over the note.

It was definitely a start.

The next day Serena's spread in In-Style came out. It was great. She poured over the article and the pictures and was pleased with the results. She had phone calls all day from her assistant and she had to go to her office to do a conference call to her office in L.A. and New York.

Darien came to her office and asked her out for lunch, but the calls were never ending, and she felt terrible that she had to decline.

"Serena, you should take a break," he said as he leaned against the doorframe.

She laughed. "I took a break. I had several days for a break, now I have to work."

Darien sighed. "How about dinner?"

She sighed herself. "I can't say at this point. I'll call you if I'm free. I don't want to disappoint you by saying yes and then something comes up. I do have my appointment with Diamond James in like half an hour."

"Tomorrow then," he asked then, a grin on his face. "You have to be free sometime."

She smiled. "Alright, tomorrow, I'll try. I think it should be no big deal. We'll say around 7 or so."

"Excellent."

"But Darien, this doesn't mean that we're completely on, I mean, this is just one date… no rights can be claimed."

He nodded, understanding what she was saying. He hated that he was agreeing to it, but he had to do whatever he could to win her. Looking at her sitting at her desk, with her black capris, and a little black sweater camisole that hugged her every curve, he knew that he would never get enough of her, but win her he would.

"Alright," she smiled. "See you tomorrow at 7."

He nodded and left her to finish her day.

Serena sighed as she watched Darien leave her office. She wanted to run after him and throw herself in his arms, but she had a point to make. It was later when she found herself going over Diamond James's house with her new decorating assistant, Molly.

"So, we'll paint that room and wallpaper that one," she said, letting Molly take notes.

Molly nodded. "Sure Serena."

"Oh," Diamond James said, suddenly coming around the corner. "You're here."

Serena laughed. "Yes, your housekeeper let us in. We've been going around and making notes on the rooms that we were going to start on first."

He nodded, a big grin on his face.

Molly wandered off to the back patio, looking over the view, carefully examining the backyard. Her specialty was landscaping.

Diamond leaned against the wall. "So Serena, how is it going?"

She shrugged. "Not bad."

He smiled at her appreciatively. "I really can't believe that you're doing this for me."

Serena smiled as she shrugged. "Well, it's what I do."

"Yes, and you are quite the busy woman of the world. I've heard that you are about to grace us with some splendid covers and come out and blow the world away with your beauty."

She laughed. He definitely was not subtle in flirting. But she didn't mind it. "yeah, I decided to try something new for the hell of it."

Diamond gave her a bright smile. "Well, you're certainly going to blow them away… literally. I don't think there has been such pure beauty before. You don't even try and you're stunning and you're so talented, which will blow them all away even more."

She blushed. "Now Diamond, I don't want all that to go to my pretty little head."

He leaned forward. "Smart too, you already managed to create a booming business and then come out and increase it again overnight," he said in a softer huskier voice.

"Have dinner with me," he said suddenly.

She smiled. "You're asking me out on a date?"

He nodded. "I'm praying that an angel like you will give me a chance. If things go sour, I can at least say I had my heart broken by none other than the beautiful, elusive unicorn, Serena Tsukino, the truest beauty in the land."

She let out a velvety laugh. "I daresay that is quite the stretch. Would it not be you that I should worry about breaking my heart?"

He shook his head, "Never. I believe you had my heart at first glance. But alas, should you still like that chap I saw you in the papers with more, I shall step aside and pray you still want to give me a chance one day."

She laughed, his gallant speech affecting her more than she thought. And deviously she thought of how it might increase her chances with Darien. Not that she didn't like Diamond… she did actually.

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Excellent, Friday good?"

She nodded.

"Alright, Friday I'll pick you up at 7. we'll make a night of it."

She smiled at him. _Who knows, either way, I have a chance with two great guys… although, one seems to beat a little more harder in my heart._

TBC

Alright, so 8 reviews, and the next chapter is yours… I'll try not to take so long this time.


	8. drunken confession

Y'all are great! Thanks for the reviews, glad that you all like the story so far. And I hope that you continue to like it, I'm going to try out some things… if you don't let me know, love it, let me know.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything to do with S.M. Darn.

Well, ENJOY!

Serena sighed after she closed the door behind her. Diamond had just dropped her off after their date. It had been great. She had to admit. Diamond had taken her to the crystal Tower for dinner and then they had danced close on the dance floor to the great jazz orchestra and then they went and walked along the boardwalk. She had managed to convince him to walk in the sand with her, which was why she was now holding her shoes and had small patches of dry sand on her feet and ankles.

She smiled as she dumped her strappy little white sandals in the closet. The kiss Diamond had given her sure made her wonder if she could have a possible future with him.

_What about Darien?_

Ah, Darien, she thought. _Oh boy._

She brushed the long blond bangs from her face behind her ear and strolled over to her stereo. She flicked on the soft music mixed cd and turned on the lamp in the corner, casting a golden glow to the living room.

She flopped down on her couch and leaned back as she listened to the sweet music. Her thoughts were thundering in her head, knotted in confusion but she knew she would not be able to deal with them then.

She put her feet up on the white wood framed glass coffee table and swayed her head to the music. It was peaceful for those few moments while _O' Starry Night_ was playing into her apartment.

Suddenly there was a pounding on her door.

She jumped to the sudden loud noise and chewed her lip in hesitation. She wasn't sure if she should answer or call the cops. She quietly crept to the door and looked through the peephole.

When she realized that it was Darien, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after she swung the door open. Darien nearly stumbled from the doors sudden movement.

"Serena," he said in a slurred voice.

"Oh great," she muttered, knowing immediately that Darien was drunk.

He was struggling to lean against the doorframe. He was wearing what looked like one of his power business suits. It was one of his black suits, but the tie was loose and the shirt was rumpled.

He looked up at her with hooded eyes and gave her a weak smile. He grabbed her with determination and gave her a whisky tasting kiss that despite him being drunk managed to reach her down to her toes.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked her, leaning his head against his forehead.

She sighed and stepped aside to let him in, not wanting a possible scene in the hallway if she refused.

He came into the apartment and went into the living room. He looked around, as though he were looking for someone.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Is he here?" Darien asked her, looking at her with dark eyes.

She rolled her blue cerulean eyes. "Oh please, you don't deserve the right to be questioning me about anyone or anything."

He frowned. "I care about you… I want to be sure that that creep isn't here. I know you went on a date with him."

She shrugged. "So what, so what if I did. There's nothing wrong with dating. You certainly haven't made yourself clear. How the hell am I supposed to know if you are serious. So, if you think you can come in here and still accuse me of being so wild, so free, and available to everyman but you, you have no one but yourself to blame."

"I'm trying, what else do you want?" he said, turning angrily to look out the window.

"Ha," she laughed. "You're trying? Oh please, you sent me some flowers and chocolates and you took me on one date where you were I don't know, a bit distant. You're not proving anything to me. You're showing me you just want to possess me and I will not let anyone possess me. I am not an object. I am me—Serena!"

He turned back to stare at her. "I don't want to possess you. God Serena, I know I can be an idiot and have been an idiot when it comes to you but I don't want to possess you. You're too much of a beautiful creature that could never be possessed. All I want is your heart."

"You really don't know—you really haven't been able to tell?" she looked at him, a deep frown etched on her face.

"I gave you my heart along time ago… but you never saw me Darien. I spent years loving you, hoping you'd see me as me. But when you went out with Beryl Stone, a model wannabe, when you almost ran away with her… I knew you didn't give a damn. I was just the fat younger sister of your best friend, who was just a cute little puppy you could pet then leave."

Darien just stared at her.

But Serena couldn't stop. All the years of torture, pain, and pure torment of being an overweight teen, pressured by her mother to be something she could never be, being in love with someone she could never have boiled up in her and she felt like she had no control over these dark feelings. They were loose.

"It's only now that you're bothering with me, now when I'm so much skinnier and considered to be beautiful. It's now that you want a piece of me."

"I did care about you, but I knew you were too young for me."

She flopped onto her couch, laughing. "Yeah right. You say that all you want, but that's a lie and you know it."

"You wouldn't have noticed because you spent those years with your head down, trying to stay hidden. You were pretty and you had a heart of gold, you still do."

She arched her brows. "Interesting, but I remember you only being a friend. You never sung my praises back then."

"What do you want Serena, for me to confess that I loved you back then and that I was stupid? Yeah I was stupid, did I like you like that, no. But I was young; all of us are stupid when we're young. We grow up, we change."

"Yeah, but I will never allow anyone to underrate me. I won't have any guy not trust me."

He paced then, still drunk, still stumbling slightly as he moved.

But they were caught up in this argument and there was no stopping it now. She was curious if he would remember it tomorrow, but then she stopped caring. He was driving her nuts and she was going to tell him off, if for her sanity alone.

"Serena, I don't care about the past… well I do in the fact that we were friends. I was stupid, yes, but I have grown to be a man."

"Yes, I see that you're a man. But I still haven't seen you prove to me that you trust me. All I did was agree to take pictures and that seemed like some horrible crime. I haven't posed nude and they are artistically beautiful."

"You are beautiful Serena, so beautiful that it hurts me to look at you and think that I was an idiot and could have screwed things up now."

She sighed. "What do you want Darien? What have you come here for?" she asked. She was leaning her elbows against her knees, looking up at him.

"Serena, I had my heart raked over the coals by Beryl. She fooled me into thinking that she loved me but she only pretended to care because she knew that I had money… Yes my parents had money, and they told us they would cut me off if I ran away… they told us we wouldn't get a goddamn cent…"

He stopped. The pain of the incident flashed in his eyes, and she could see the torment in his soul of Beryl's betrayal.

Taking a deep breath, he looked her in the eyes.

"Beryl devastated me. I thought I was in love with this great woman and I offered her the world and at the first chance she had of something better, well she took it. Of course when my parents died and left me with everything, she tried to come crawling back and that's when I had Anne Hedley. Anne was just the fluff I kept on my arm… I've been empty for many years Serena. I haven't felt alive until I saw you."

"Me, you saw me for a long time," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't, not in that way. But then you left and the only real friend I had was Andrew. So I clung to it. Andrew has been the best friend a man could want. But even with a buddy who knew when to make me back off and relax and quit being so intense I was half dead."

She just stared at him, taking in his drunken confession, feeling his pain worm its way into her heart. She wanted to comfort him, but there were still so many unanswered questions, so much that had to be dealt with.

She just kept looking at him, staring into his midnight blue eyes.

"You left four years ago to never be heard from again Serena. I only remembered you as the kid sister of my best friend. The kid who I knew had a small crush on me, which I only had to ignore because well, I was a selfish prick back then and knew you would find your "prince charming" you told me you wanted.

"That day at the airport I felt the dead part of me become alive. I feel alive in your presence. I think about you all the time, god, I dream about you, I fantasize about you. Then I had you and it was more than I could ever have imagined."

"But then you lost it Darien, you lost it on me with jealousy and insecurities over something so minuscule in the great scheme of things."

He continued on, as though he had not heard her.

"Then I woke to you gone and then found out that you were going to be exposed to the whole world. My precious gem, this beautiful creature I could not believe would consider being with me, even if for a night was going to be exposed to all the world and I felt like I had Beryl inside my head throwing the pain back in my head. Beryl was beautiful, yes, but evil and vindictive. She made sure everyone saw her, and I couldn't help it Serena, I couldn't help it," he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

He came in front of her, looked into her face, into the depths of her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry for that and I have no idea how to make it up to you."

"I am not Beryl," she said tightly.

He nodded. "I know that, you are too pure and I-I love you."

She stared at him. "What?"

"Yes, I love you. I have loved you almost from that first moment when you looked into my eyes and smiled that day when I picked you up. I loved you the moment I saw that you had become the great woman we all knew you would be. I love you, plain and simple."

She just stared at him.

Serena knew she couldn't take it as everything. He was drunk. He smelt like the fine whiskey that he drank at his meetings. He was probably not going to remember it. But for one moment she was going to allow herself to feel his love, even though she knew tomorrow the confession would be forgotten.

She opened her arms to him, and hugged him tightly, just taking in his warmth, his love, everything. And despite knowing this would only be a dream to him tomorrow, and she would feel her heartache tomorrow, she clung to him.

In his hair, above his hearing, she whispered, "I love you too."

TBC

Ah ha, I know, I know, that was evil, but you'll have to deal with it. Who knows maybe he'll remember it in the morning, or maybe he wont. Give me 8 reviews, and you get to see what happens. Till next time kids, later. :D


	9. life goes on as it always does

Oh you guys rock, I had the 8 reviews in one shot, I swear. Good to know you all love the story. I must be doing something right. But I have to say it can't be that easy, so unfortunately you'll have to read along to see when or if it will happen for Darien and Serena. Aren't I evil?

So thanks again for all the reviews, look forward to reading the next batch :P ((()))

The flight attendant looked at the beautiful blonde long and hard as she sat in the leather seat of the waiting lounge. She knew that she looked familiar but at that moment the woman's name was slipping her mind.

The blonde was wearing a blue wispy A-line skirt, strappy white sandals that wrapped around her nice ankles, and a white lace camisole tank. Her blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a white diamond flower clip. It looked like a swarovski crystal clip. The woman was stunning and several people were staring at her. Perhaps it was the fine Gucci sunglasses that hid her eyes that made her hard to recognize.

Finally the attendant called for the first class passengers and families with young children and others that would need more time for boarding to the gate.

Serena handed her ticket and passport to the lady at the gate at the terminal.

"Thank you Ms. Tsukino," the woman said, a hint of recognition in her voice.

Serena nodded and boarded the plane. She knew that the flight attendant and everyone had been dying to know who she was. She would have taken off her glasses to get it over with and have everyone stop staring at her, but she didn't want to reveal her blotchy eyes that despite finely applied make-up were red and puffy.

Once she was reclining the best she could in the leather seat, she pulled her black Ipod mini out her white Gucci purse and plugged the headphones in.

She slept for most of the way and ate whenever the attendants came around. She signed a couple autographs and then slunk away back into seclusion.

She tried not to think about a certain someone, but it failed miserably. After Darien's love confession, she had sent him home in a cab and cried herself to sleep. She was lucky that she had to leave for New York the following night, or she would have driven herself mad with the torment.

Finally the long flight was over and Serena was now in the John F. Kennedy airport in New York. She was greeted by Joyce in baggage claim with her now model fiancé. Joyce was beaming as Aaron had proposed to her the night before.

"oh, you look tired, long flight?"

Serena shrugged. "Life I think."

Aaron helped grab her bags and then they made their way through the airport.

"So, you're going to help plan the wedding of the century, right?" Joyce beamed once they were in Serena's company limo.

Serena laughed. "I already told you that I would."

"Excellent," Joyce smiled.

They drove from the airport through the city to the office. Serena gave Joyce the limo to enjoy the rest of her day with, which Joyce practically knocked her over when she gave her a tight hug.

Immediately Serena went into her personal office and busied herself with her work until Lindsay knocked on the door reminding her that she had to meet with Pierre downtown.

She hailed a taxi and made her way downtown to the Empire State building where Pierre had struck an inspirational idea, or so he claimed.

Serena gave him a big smile when she found him in the lobby.

"Ah Serena, my Mona Lisa. How are you doing my darling?" he asked as he kissed both cheeks.

She smiled. "As fabulous as I can be and I'm all yours Pierre."

"Excellent," Pierre said, linking arms with her as he guided her to the room designated for the dressing room. "We'll do some shots here then make our way to the studio where Rae and you shall complete my modeling tale."

Serena gave him a frown. "Rae?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I'm doing the feng shui of modeling. Rae and you shall be my yin yang. She will be dark and mystery, the night, and you shall be the light and pure, the day, call it what you will. But it's the spread I'm putting in Vanity Fair. I have a few other shots that I completed throughout the week. I have the beautiful red and bamboo, and all the glorious symbols that people can recreate as feng shui."

Serena nodded appreciatively. "Sounds fascinating can't wait to see it."

Pierre grinned like a little school boy.

Soon she was on top of the building, posing for Pierre. After two hours they made their way to the studio where Rae was being made up into a beautiful vision of night.

"Oh Serena," Rae smiled. "I never would have guessed that you would be in the modeling business that day I met you."

Serena looked over the beautiful ex-play bunny. She was stunning and she could see why she had been chosen several times as the playmate of the year. She was stunning and she had this intriguing aura to her.

She then shrugged. "Yes, well I never thought I would consider myself to be a model, but hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained. I decided to give it a shot. It's not hurting anything."

Rae laughed. "Well, considering that you're now one of the top 100 beautiful people of the world, there is nothing to worry about."

Serena shook her head. "I'm just doing it for a few good kicks. Pierre is great. I'm just like his Barbie doll. I let him play around and I see if I like the results. I could quit tomorrow and I wouldn't care."

Rae looked her over. "You know, you're one of a kind. I think we could be friends. Not too many people in this business that is as honest as you nor as fresh."

Serena stuck her tongue out at her. "And I bet you can say no one has done that to you either."

Rae burst out laughing. "Oh god, Pierre is right. You're a doll."

Serena smiled as she sat down in the chair indicated by the stylist. She relaxed as she was made over to be the vision of the sun goddess. It was relaxing to lean back and keep her eyes closed as her hair and makeup were done.

An hour later both Rae and Serena were ready for the photos. They worked for several hours before Pierre called it quits.

"you two were sensational!" Jackie, Pierre's boyfriend smiled as he joined them.

Serena smiled. "We try our best. How are you Jackie," she said as she kissed him on each cheek.

"Oh darling can't complain. My mother insists that she's never going to get anywhere with her son in the executive world. Never mind that I sent her on a Caribbean cruise with her pops, but no no, never mind that. She wants to see that her baby boy stop playing as arm candy."

Serena burst out laughing. "Oh Jack, you are such a tart."

Jack struck a dramatic pose. "Oh I tell you, the humanity. The heat, the stress, it's all too gay for me… let's go out."

Pierre rolled his eyes. "Jackie, we went out the other night."

Jackie gave him a hard stare. "That was two weeks ago. You've been busy with your project. But Serena and Rae have beautifully finished for the day… it's time to celebrate. I mean it girls, we need to hit the town. We'll hit like Paris Hilton has only dreamed of. Drinking, dancing, and if we're lucky some nudity."

Rae laughed. "Count me in."

Pierre sighed, but then smiled. "Alright, I'll go. Call Cyrus and Jane, they'll be choked if we didn't invite them."

Jackie nodded. Then he turned to Serena. He took her chin and looked her in the eyes. He gave her a serious look then. Serena had been spooked the first time she had met Jackie at a party last year for the Grammies. He had a strange psychic ability and could read into the very depths of your soul.

"Don't worry darling, things will work out. You just keep going things your way and you'll see."

She gave a faint smile.

He frowned then. "oh you definitely need to go out tonight. You need to let the pain wipe away. You have to stop your tears. You're stronger than that. You have the soul that will keep you going for several lifetimes."

She let him pull her into a warm hug. "Don't worry love; I don't say it to be mean, just give you love. I know you're beautiful—just keep believing in yourself. The world needs to look out for you."

She laughed as she wiped a tear away.

"Alright, no more of our feminine wiles, we must go and get ready for a night that will not be forgotten."

Serena groaned when she woke the next morning. She felt like she was going to die. Jackie had true to his word. They had partied until the sun came out. They played club golf, having to have six rounds of shots at the three different clubs they went to. If she remembered correctly, she had not made par a few times and to drink some penalty shots to reach par. Jackie had won, calling four after completing the full 18 shots, with the drinks in between, which he called the putting green.

She rolled over to the shrill ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" she grumbled.

"You're not doing so well either?" Rae laughed gently on the other end.

"You could say that."

"Well, I just wanted to see when you were flying back to Tokyo."

"Tomorrow morning," she said, squinting.

"Excellent, I'll arrange it that we fly out together. I was going home to see how the mansion was coming along."

"I had Molly start the landscape designs, I was waiting to discuss your house still."

"Alright, well, we'll take care of that when we return tomorrow. I'm sure I'll love it. So I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Oh, did Pierre tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"we're going to be on the cover of Vanity Fair. They looked over the shots and decided the yin yang of the night and day was so stunning. I mean they've only seen the rough work, but he called me this morning to let me know. We're going to be on the cover."

Serena smiled. "Well, we'll have to celebrate when we return to Tokyo. I don't think we need to go clubbing, but a celebration is in order."

Rae laughed. "Definitely."

So the next day they flew back to Tokyo. They slept through most of the flight which was a blessing since Serena felt sick from any motion of turbulence. When they weren't sleeping, they talked about the jobs they had done, the stuff they had been exposed to and all the wild experiences they had had throughout their still young careers.

Andrew was stunned when he picked Serena up at the airport.

"You're Rae Hino Mars!"

She laughed. "Yes I am."

Already she had been bombarded for autographs when they had been in the JFK airport. Serena had gotten some, but Rae had been the star.

"Wow, I think I may just kill my partner when we show up for dinner… well that is, if you want to go out for dinner. See I had told Serena I would take her to the Crystal Towers to celebrate her new success when she got back."

Rae smiled. "Sure."

"As long as you don't mind. I mean it will be me, Serena, my partner Chad Gravis, my new business partner and of course my fiancée Mina."

Rae gave a sly smile to Serena. "Mina Minako?"

Andrew nodded.

"Did you say Chad Gravis?" Rae frowned, trying to place the name.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, he was part of Gravis and Helsen Enterprise, but now it's Gold Point Acquisitions."

Rae nodded, clearly impressed. "Quite the family and friends you have Serena."

She shrugged. "Just the way it happened."

"Well ladies, I say we make our way out to dinner before we're mobbed."

Serena laughed as she had Andrew lead the way. They left the airport and entered Andrew's company car. They were driven across town to Crystal Towers. They were seated immediately at a large secluded booth, away from prying eyes.

It started with the three of them. Soon they were joined by Mina, who swept into the place, and took possession of Andrew's lips before sitting down.

Rae gave Mina a friendly smile. "So you're Andrew's fiancée. That man is totally in love with you."

Mina blushed as she looked to Andrew, her eyes beaming brightly.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Chad said, straightening his tie, as though he had been running.

Mina received a kiss on the cheek from him. "Ah, don't worry, I only just got here."

Andrew patted him on the shoulder. "You're fine Chad. You've met Serena, my sister."

Chad smiled, kissing Serena's hand. "I have and you're still as lovely as last week."

She gave an exaggerate face, "well, I try."

Then Chad turned and locked eyes on Rae, and froze. In fact, Rae did too.

Serena arched a brow as she glanced back and forth at the two of them. _Someone's a goner. Totally, and utterly gone._

"Chad, this is my new friend Rae Hino Mars."

Chad shook his head, as though trying to clear his mind. He smiled even brighter as he took her hand and kissed her hand ever so gently.

"I have to say Miss Mars, you are more devastatingly more beautiful in person."

She blushed but still managed to give him the brightest smile ever.

"Are you going to sit Chad, the waiter's here to take our orders," Mina laughed when Chad blinked at her.

Finally realizing that he'd been so dazed by Rae, he took a seat beside her.

Serena, Mina, and Andrew all gave each other a smile as they realized that Rae and Chad were now in another world.

)))) TBC ((((

Alright, so 8 reviews, and the next chapters yours. Promise that Darien is in the next chapter… tah for now!


	10. a certain blonde infliction

It's good to know that I have you all caught up in the story! In fact I love it. Your reviews make me all bubbly inside, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter and those to follow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with S.M. if only, but sadly no.

Enjoy! ))))))()(((((((

Darien rolled his head as he felt the tension in his neck. The papers in front of him were beginning to make his head throb. He pushed them aside and rubbed his temples.

The merger had certainly made the business much more active. They were wealthier now, but they were much more active with clients and acquiring new properties and now having merged with property developers, they were going to the top.

Only Darien couldn't focus on the success of the business. He kept thinking about a certain blond that would not disappear from his thoughts. Perhaps being 29, his male biological clock was ticking. He heard recently that men too had an internal ticking, a yearning for domesticity and children.

If that were the case, there was only one person he could blame this sudden infliction of yearning on—Serena! But his thoughts were all over when it came to her, but he was such a mess. He didn't know where to begin to right anything in his life.

"Hey Darien," Ken said standing in the doorway. "Who was it that Serena introduced to Chad the other night? He won't tell any of us. Rumor has it that she's some big name."

Darien looked up at his new partner. "Huh," he said, scrunching his face in confusion.

He knew Serena was back from New York but she had been avoiding him or perhaps it was him avoiding her. He wasn't too sure at this point. He just knew since that night that he knew Serena had gone on a date with Diamond he hadn't known what to think.

"Darien, are you alright?"

He shrugged as he swayed back and forth in his swivel chair.

Darien remembered the dream he had had that night. In his drunken stupor he knew his thoughts could be at their most vulnerable. But he dreamed that he had gone to her and told her that he loved her.

"It could have been anyone," Darien said. "Did you ask Andrew?"

Ken laughed. "Damn it, I should have tried him again. I'm not a nosy busy body at all, but well, Chad has been keeping himself out of reach this past week since he was introduced to this chick, whoever she is."

"Well, all I know is that Serena is busy with Rae Hino Mars place this week, assessing it or something."

Ken froze. "Are you kidding me, Rae Hino Mars? Oh my god, why didn't I think of that before."

Darien frowned. "You mean you think it's Rae?"

Ken huffed a loud sigh. "Unreal, who would have thought that Chad would… well, I guess your luck is rubbing off on us," he laughed.

Darien frowned again.

"Well, Andrew is engaged to a beautiful actress, his sister is one hell of a lady and I think I know where the winds are blowing when it comes to her love life," he grinned. "I guess this merger was better than we ever imagined."

Darien rolled his eyes, chuckling. "What a philanthropist you are. Don't quit your day job."

Ken laughed as he left Darien in his own peace. Except Darien's mind kept returning to thoughts of Serena. He knew he loved that girl that much he knew. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Suddenly, not wanting to be a man of words and no action, he bolted up and hurried from the office. He drove across town to Serena's office.

"Mr. Shields!" Molly smiled. "What brings you this way? Did Serena not sign something?"

He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to speak to her. Do you know where she is?"

Molly smiled. "Yeah, I actually was about to grab a taxi to join her."

Darien smiled, knowing a sign when it was in front of him. "I can give you a lift," he said.

She shrugged. "Sure."

They headed to his car and then Molly gave him directions to the mansion on Cherry Hill.

"Isn't the temple just beautiful? Rae is having it restored and I'm going to revive the gardens."

Darien nodded in appreciation as they passed the temple as they made their way towards the mansion.

Once they were parked, Molly made her way to the back patio, where she went to discussing the plans on the blue prints with a tall, long haired man.

Darien entered the house, as the door was wide open. There were workers all over the place, but the rooms being worked on, held the great potential that Serena managed to take from a little sketch and create the real thing.

He stopped when he spotted Serena in the living room that overlooked the temple and distantly the city. She had all the paint samples, and she was matching the fabric swatches with the couches. She was so lost in her work, that she didn't even notice him watching her.

She was stunning, even in her faded blue jeans, and pink DKNY t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, but a few strands were falling onto her face. He couldn't resist and he walked over to her and brushed them from her face.

She jumped as though she were only aware of him just then.

"Oh Darien, you scared me."

He gave her a smile. "I must say Serena, I'm impressed. It's going to be beautiful."

Serena shrugged. "It's what I do. What are you doing here?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Well, first I came to apologize. I know that date we went on last week. I know I was a bit distant. I just—well, I've been a little preoccupied."

She waved her hand, brushing it aside. "Don't worry about it."

He took her hand, sitting on the window ledge, pulling her fairly close to him. "I've just wanted to let you know I know I've been stupid. I just don't know how to go about winning a girl's heart. I want to prove to you that I'm serious about you, I just don't know how to go about it other than being a complete idiot."

She frowned. "You're not an idiot."

He gave her a sharp look.

"Ok," she laughed, "not a complete idiot, but you're not so horrible that I never want to see you again."

He smiled. "But I want to make it up to you. I want to prove to you how much I care about you."

"But we're only dating?" she asked, a challenge in her voice, but in her heart she was more than willing to be his, and his only.

He nodded reluctantly. "I think for the time being that we need to work our way towards well, whatever it is that will happen."

Serena took a deep breath and sighed.

Not being able to resist, he pulled her close and kissed her.

It started as a gentle kiss, but then quickly it heated up to an intense, hot, passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"Is that your bargaining chip to convince me to go on another date with you?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"No," he said, then kissing her again. "Is it working?"

They kissed again. "I don't know, I think I need a little more convincing."

He pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissed her with all the frustration that he had from the last time he was with her.

A little while later, he finally let go of her. They were both panting for air.

"Now?" he smiled.

She feigned a look of consideration.

His eyes widened. "Serena!"

"Alright," she sighed.

She looked him deep in his eyes and she felt herself melting, but at the same time she was terrified. She knew that she loved him, and he had told her he loved her… but he had said when he had been drunk, and as far as she could tell, he did not remember it. But she had known that. That was why she had risked saying the three little words herself, because she knew he did not remember any of it at all.

It was depressing really. She loved the man more than anything, but she refused to give up her freedom, or her power. And she was terrified about giving him her heart, but knew that that was pointless because he already had it, he just didn't know it.

He kissed her again. And she melted into him. She wanted him now. She wanted to take him right there and damn the consequences.

"Serena… oh, sorry," Molly said coming into the room.

They broke apart.

"I'll come back," Molly said, about to leave.

"No," Serena said, pulling herself away from Darien. "He was about to leave anyway."

He frowned at her then nodded.

She turned back to him. _Please, you have to go,_ she thought. _I have work and I don't want to answer Molly's questions. I also need to think, I need to breathe, and I can't do that with you around._

He kissed her quickly. "I'll see you on Friday night," he smiled.

She nodded and watched him go.

Molly gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Serena asked her, slightly frowning.

Molly shook her head. "I didn't say anything, but I will ask now. What was that all about? I didn't know you two were an item."

Serena sighed. "Hey, I only agreed to go on a date with the man."

Molly gave her a look. "Right," she said. "It looked like more than that. And you have a look—there's something in your eyes."

Serena frowned.

"oh boy, you have it bad and you're in denial. I don't know which is worse."

Serena sighed as she turned back to her swatches. _Either do I._

TBC!

Alright, I know that was short, but it got to the point. So please review. You know the drill, 8 reviews and the next chapter is yours… and I can tell you it's going to get interesting!


	11. nothing beats a perfect date

Alright, I know it's been a little while, sorry. But I'm in the middle of term paper meltdown. Two papers to complete in short period of time… and the reason I'm so last minute this term… I got my usual every 6 week sinus infection head cold and throw the flu in with that… yeah, not pleasant. No school, no work, no fun! My boyfriend isn't even here to cheer me up since I don't see him for another three and a half weeks. No, I'm not whining, just explaining my circumstances as to why it took a little time. This chapter will not be followed up immediately as I need to desperately work on my papers… so sorry folks.

Now the reviews… uh, hmm… I don't what to say, everyone seems to like what I'm doing then I have one person who says it's boring because I'm not getting to the plot… I don't recall saying I would… I don't like to completely stick to it and making it perfect, because that is not life, in all honesty. When we get with someone… there are no perfect circumstances… it's always trying to fit around our lives… stuff comes up, too much sometimes… we have to work around it… our lives are not completely linear… at least my life is sporadic… just the way I like it, lol.

So, see, I do read your reviews, very thoroughly, so much that I did not know what to make of yours Ser. I can understand your frustration. But that is your opinion, I'm glad you like it, but hope you just trust in it that it will work out fine… try reading my other story, how do you think people felt when I nearly killed Darien off in a car crash and then left it hanging for a week or so… yeah, it's been known to happen, I can be evil! lol

And thanks to everyone else for your reviews. I'm glad that you like it. I'll try my best to get all my work done so I can work my way back to this! Peace!

))))))) enjoy! (((((((

Serena shrieked as she tossed the last of her clothes from her closet on her bed.

"Serena, you have to relax," Lita laughed.

Serena groaned. "This is impossible! I don't know what to wear."

"Why are you worried, you're not going to be wearing it for long anyway," Lita grinned.

Serena turned to look at Lita. "What!" she exclaimed.

Lita laughed. "You are such a doll. That face… damn, I wish I had my camera."

"Thank god for small mercies," she muttered under her breath. She then flopped onto the pile of clothes on her bed. "I don't know what to wear."

Lita began to look through the clothes that were all over her room. "How you can say that is beyond me. You have clothes from L.A., New York, London, Paris, New Zealand, Australia… you practically have your own mall for a closet. How can you not decide on something?"

Serena pouted. "I have no idea. I just think that none of these are any good. But then I realize I don't know what I'm trying to say in the first place. All I know is I want to look hot."

Lita shook her head. "You just might be hopeless," she said with a laugh.

Serena popped up then, looking at her watch. "I know, let's go shopping."

Lita's brows knitted together. "Now you want to go shopping. Oh boy."

Serena nodded as she dragged Lita from her room. In no time they made it to the mall. They made there way through several stores, until Serena stopped and gasped.

"Oh Lita, this is it!" she said, grabbing Lita by the hand and dragging her into the store.

It was gorgeous. It was a blue, silver, and black dress that sparkled with every turn. It was a halter neck and had a separation between the upper navel and the waist with a gentle curved sphere that exposed all of her right side. The skirt was a flamenco style that sloped from just above her left knee to her right mid calf.

"Do I dare ask how much it is," Lita laughed as Serena twirled around, to admire the effect in the mirror.

Serena grinned. "Oh, I don't need to worry about the cost… now I have to find the shoes to go with it."

Lita groaned.

Serena bought the dress then they made their way towards the top line shoe stores when they ran into Andrew and Ken coming out of the jewellery store.

"Serena," Andrew said with some surprise.

She smiled at her brother. "Andrew… what did you get… something for Mina?"

Andrew smiled. "I did but I'm not showing you. I know how the two of you work."

Serena laughed. "Oh, Ken this is my good friend Lita Makato, Lita this is Ken, my brother's new partner."

Ken took Lita's hand and kissed it. "It is my pleasure."

Lita smiled, entranced with his dark eyes.

Andrew turned to Serena, his brows raised.

She shrugged, but still smiled. Then she glanced at her watch. "Well Lita, I need to run…"

Lita turned reluctantly from Ken.

"You still need to get your shoes."

Serena chewed her lip. "Actually, I have the perfect pair at home… I got them when I was in Rome last spring. They'll work perfectly with this dress."

"Alright, well we should go, I still have to help you with your hair."

Serena nodded, feeling bad that she was taking Lita away from Ken so soon, but knowing Ken, as briefly as she did, she was sure that he would be chasing after Lita in no time.

Serena hugged her brother and then they were off.

"Your sister is a card… a doll, but a card."

"You have no idea."

"And Lita, she's stunning."

"Why am I not surprised? Serena strikes again, and I don't think she even realizes it."

Ken laughed. "I'm not going to complain now. Besides, Serena has done it completely by chance. You didn't know that she was going to bring Rae Hino Mars to dinner last week, and you didn't know that she would have Lita with her today… in fact today you didn't know you were going to run into her today at all."

Andrew smiled. "Serena might just match make this whole city and not even know it," he laughed.

Meanwhile, Serena and Lita arrived back at her apartment. In two hours, Serena showered, dressed, had Lita do her hair and help in applying the final touches of her makeup.

When she was done, Lita gave her a wide smile. "You look fantastic. Darien is going to have all he can to keep his hands off."

Serena smiled. "Perfect."

Lita left shortly after, making Serena promise to call her the next day with all the details.

Serena was then left to wait anxiously for Darien to arrive at six. She tidied her room and then heard the doorbell. She took a deep breath before she answered it.

Darien's mouth dropped open when he saw Serena pull the door open. "Wow," he managed to say.

She smiled demurely. "Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself," she said appreciatively as she looked him up and down.

He was wearing black dress pants, with a dark blue dress shirt, again, open at the collar. His midnight black hair was gelled and he looked good enough to eat.

She mentally laughed at her dirty mind, knowing she had to keep herself in check until the end of the night, where she knew it would get interesting.

He handed her a single red rose.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I wanted to get you more, but this one was so perfect, I thought it would be just right."

She reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, it's very beautiful." She went and put it in a vase and then Darien led her out into the night.

He drove them across the city to the stunning little harbour side Spanish restaurant. It was a stunning little place. There were candles on the table, twinkle lights on the vines that were placed on lattices to create romantic privacy. There also was the dance floor across the restaurant where there was a Cuban band that was setting up to play that night.

They ate dinner, talking about their week and what they did since their last encounter at Rae's house. The music added to the charm of the place and they were quite caught up in their own little world.

They remained close, finding ways to touch each other. First they held hands, or Darien would stroke her legs, or so on.

Once they were done eating, they found their way to the dance floor where the beautiful melodies that the band played had them dancing close through the fast paced and slow tangos. They were caught up in everything, just in each other, not realizing that the time was passing them by. They didn't notice until Serena went to make a stop in the ladies room and they realized that it was after 10, nearing 11.

They left the restaurant and walked down the pier and stood at the edge, looking up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful tonight," Serena sighed.

Darien wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her and nuzzled her neck. "It is, but I think I'm enjoying you much more," he whispered.

She turned her head, to allow him to caress her neck with his kisses. Finally after he kissed his way down towards her jaw, she turned and they got caught up in a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" someone yelled from down the pier.

Serena and Darien parted, panting for breath, looking towards the source.

She laughed, only a little embarrassed, but she was too starved for him to care.

Darien turned and looked at her with dark, suggestive eyes. "I like that suggestion. Although, making love in the sand and surf would be hotter than hell… I want to take you now."

She smiled seductively. "Then take me."

He growled as he took a hot and heavy kiss from her, leaving her breathless when they parted.

Darien was tempted to throw her over his shoulder and run to his car, but he settled for walking with his arm around her, kissing her hotly as they made their way back to his car.

Darien had no idea how he managed to drive when Serena rubbed him as he drove. He had to regretfully remove her hand because his vision was threatening his driving as white streaks crossed his vision line.

Serena laughed and just stroked his hand as they continued towards Darien's place. He groaned and sped up, anxious to be with his blonde vixen.

They finally arrived at Darien's and had all they could to wait to get into the house. They started kissing and caressing the moment they were out of the car, stumbling up the front steps, through the door.

They didn't make it past the door, and they didn't care. Darien shut the front door, and right there, against the hard door, he lifted her by her waist, and took her. It was fast, but it was so complete that she practically screamed as she came with the pleasure rippling through her.

When the waves stopped shaking them, Darien leaned his forehead against hers. He kissed her face, and then took her lips. "Now, why don't I take you upstairs where I can make love to you all night in my bed."

She kissed him eagerly. "Sounds like a plan."

Darien carried her, still joined as one, up the stairs to his bedroom, where he finally separated them.

He laid her down gently on the bed and slowly and erotically undressed her. She helped undress him and soon the night overtook them as they spent the time passionately showing each other how much they wanted each other, and saying in actions what they seemed to fail to do in words. They made love until they collapsed and fell asleep holding each other tightly.

Muh ha ha, I know, evil, leaving it like that and not letting you know what might happen next! Hope you did enjoy it though… I would have done it in more detail but I was in my school lab… too many people around for me to do that, lol

8 reviews and I'll try my best to get to the next chapter, I promise!


	12. the road is starting to lay out

Hey y'all, sorry it took so long… I had to take a break in order to focus on my two dratted papers. But I'm sure you all will be glad to hear that I finished both my astronomy and history paper and can now return to my story… yeah!

Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying it! That makes me glad, truly!

Anyways, hope you enjoy, and remember its 8 reviews, and the next chapter is yours! Enjoy! (((0)))

Serena smiled as she hung up the phone.

"And who is that you hung up with?" Pierre asked her.

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on, who am I going to tell? I just want to know if I can use him as your new inspiration. I mean we still have a _few_ more shots left to do."

She laughed. "How sneaky," she smiled at him.

"Oh I know," Joyce smiled. "It's that hunky man I saw you with when you returned to Japan. Oh, what's his name…" she pondered.

Serena rolled her beautifully made up eyes, "alright, I'll tell you. But I do not need this to be splashed about as some kind of tabloid sensation."

Pierre looked intrigued. "Oh, do tell."

"Darien Shields," she said, a smile lighting her face unconsciously.

Pierre gave a low whistle. "I must say you and your brother don't do anything half-assed. When you date, you date," he laughed.

She gave a shrug. "It's no big deal."

Pierre laughed, "only you darling would say such a thing. I mean myself, who knew that I would fall in with one of the hottest ruthless agents in Hollywood, but babe, I bagged him and we're planning on getting married come spring."

"I know. You've been beaming ever since you told us."

Pierre smiled. "Yes, well, Jack and I want to adopt so, we're going to work our butts off this year and then take it easy as we swing through all the fun process of applying for child adoption."

"Beautiful."

Pierre gave her a sharp, observing look. "Shields huh, how interesting. Little miss interior design, and newest photo model and you date one of your ruthless top notch business men, part of a partnership that is trying to jump the American ship."

Serena laughed. "Well, business is business. If you do good, then continue… if not, find a way to do it better."

"You like him a lot."

She just gave him a smile.

"You don't have to even say anything, you've been more… I don't know, but these photos are going to show you a more stunning version of you. He definitely agrees with you," Pierre laughed.

Serena smiled. The last couple weeks had been great. They had dates here and there, dinner, movies, picnics, late night walks, and incredible hot sex. They had been enjoying each other's company a lot, but they were at a level that went unspoken. They were not exclusive as she had set out when they first started dating… but she wanted more, a lot more.

"Well Serena," Pierre smiled. "I wish the best of luck to you, you deserve it pet."

Serena kissed him on the cheek. "You're an angel."

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know about that, but I try."

Pierre finished the shoot and smiled. "So Paris tomorrow."

"I have you two booked on the flight out of JFK at nine tonight, and you should be good to go tomorrow in Paris. Then we'll go to Nice. We all should be home in a matter of three days.

"Excellent," Serena smiled.

They finished up for the day and Serena went back to her office to help with some of the wedding details for Joyce's upcoming wedding. She had arranged the venue to be at the Hilton and had arranged to make it like a princess fairy tale.

The great thing for Joyce was they had the right connections and the wedding was much less compared to some of her clients, but that was a perk of the job. When Serena demanded anything, Joyce got it done. She had been through many of Serena's good and bad days. It was only fair that Joyce was rewarded with her dream wedding.

Once the day was over, and she had survived the flight to Paris, she finished the shoot with Pierre at Versailles and then they made their way to Nice. They finished the shots and spent the day wandering through the town, talking and shopping.

They went back to Paris to catch their international flights home when in the airport Serena heard someone calling her name.

Pierre turned her around and pointed in the direction of Diamond James and his wake of bodyguards.

"Just watch yourself with that one," he whispered softly in her ear.

Serena grinned at Pierre. "Don't you worry about me," she said as Pierre remained by her side.

Diamond joined them, a wide smile on his face. "Well, imagine running into you here," he said, staring intently at Serena.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, Paris is one of those airports."

"Are you going back to the states or Japan?" he asked her.

"Tokyo. I'm going to take a couple days to regroup then I'm going to finish the last of my projects that I've signed onto and then well…"

He nodded. "I see, too bad you aren't going back to the states. That is where I'm going. I'm flying to New York for work."

Serena shrugged. "Yes, well, I haven't been home in over a week and I'm exhausted now."

"She's been phenomenal, but I need her to relax," Pierre said, examining the lenses of his Gucci glasses before sliding them on.

"I will be back in Japan within the week; I was hoping we could try another date. Last time you seemed rather distracted. I could take you to Crystal tower and we could have the private balcony and then sightsee through the city."

Serena gave him a warm smile. "You're too much," she said.

He shrugged. "Well, I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself. If you're worried that it would be too high profile and too risky for publicity, we could always make it quieter and more private," he said rubbing her arm.

Pierre inched away, while trying to snort back his laughter. "High profile, right," he muttered.

Serena chewed her lip. "I do appreciate the offer Diamond, I do…"

Diamond just stared at her. "Are you going to turn me down?"

She tried to give him a warm and friendly smile. She took his hand gently. "You are so sweet, but well, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath. Visions of Darien flitted through her mind and she knew that now at turning Diamond down, she was trying to start an exclusive relationship with Darien.

"I just can't."

"It's that guy isn't it?"

She looked at him, a slight frown on her face. She was sure that he couldn't read minds. But she was trying her best to be nice on Diamond. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't feel anything for him.

"That guy that you were seen with in Japan. The guy that works with your brother."

She sighed. "Look Diamond. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm currently in something right now."

Diamond waved his hand. "Yeah, you're in love with the guy. I can see it in your face. I've also seen the way he looks at you."

Pierre was giving Diamond a speculative glance while he listened into this conversation. It did not seem like Diamond to be so in tune with others.

Serena leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great guy, but you're right. I am in love with him. Have been for almost all my life."

Diamond let out a low whistle. "There's no competing with that. Although…" he said, giving her an appreciative once over.

She gave him a hard stare, arching her brows.

He laughed. "Well, it was worth a try. Well, I best be off. I have a flight to catch. I'll have my secretary get in touch with your assistant for the last few appointments."

She nodded.

Once Diamond was gone, Pierre gave her a wide smile. "I was wondering when you were going to confess that you love him."

Serena rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal."

Pierre laughed. They bid each other goodbye as they separated. Pierre was flying to his home in Atlanta with Jack while Serena was flying home to Tokyo. Suddenly she was really excited about going home.

She boarded the plane an hour later and soon she was sleeping in her leather first class seat. She awoke just as they were descending.

Feeling somewhat rejuvenated, she was determined to make her way across town once they landed and see him.

She caught a cab and gave the driver an address. Twenty minutes later she was climbing the stairs to his front door. She rang the bell and waited.

It took a few minutes but soon he swung it open.

He looked surprised to see her, but melted when she practically threw herself into his arms.

So sorry again… and thanks for being so patient… I know this wasn't my best… but well, it's going to get interesting. I'm done school and I have free time, so be prepared to have all the story soon… but I do need to get 8 reviews to get the next chapter published for y'all! Look forward to reading your reviews… laters!


	13. things are a little bit comfortable

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciated it. I wasn't so sure that the last chapter was all that great, but you made me think it was not as bad as I thought.

Ser, don't worry, I was totally stressed out at that time… blame it on the finals… but I appreciate the suggestions. I mean what kind of a writer would I be if I could not even handle a mixed review. Such is life… but I'm glad that you like it… and don't worry… steamy is definitely on the menu! And more people should make diamond nice… honestly… its fun to turn a bad guy good… hello, the 4 guardians/soldiers… so many turn them good… why not diamond.

Anyways, I promise that the next couple of chapters are going to be fun… and something um… well, shocking is going to happen in chapter 16, if you call it that, and I'm going to have some fun with this. Just hang in there, no one dies in this flick… or do they? Muh ha ha ha, nah, I'm just kidding. No, but the next little while is going to be interesting.

So, disclaimer. No I do not and nor have I ever owned anything to do with SM. Tis a shame though. I would love to be an animated voice, one can dream.

)))))) 0 (((((((

Serena felt him against her back as she was waking up. "Morning Darien," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes then rolled over to look him in the eyes.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "hey," he said in his husky morning voice.

"Mm, I could wake up like this more often," she smiled as his hand started caressing south of her belly button. She began to moan as he worked her gently, teasing her.

He kissed her. "So, you glad to be home from the photo shoot?" he asked her.

She nodded, while biting her lower lip all the while he was increasing the teasing pressure.

"I enjoyed my week off and I finished Rae's house. But now I'm just exhausted. To do a runway show then two shoots, I'm burnt…

"Oh," she moaned as he entered her then.

"How was Moscow?" he asked her, kissing her neck.

"How can you be… t-talking at a time like this?" she asked as she felt her body tense up from the building climax.

"We didn't have much of a chance to talk about it last night. You just showed up again last night and we… we… oh" he said as he quickened the pace.

"We… we…"

He rocked her and brought her over the edge, following after her.

After lying a few minutes with him stroking her arm as he half lay on top of her. She was running her hands through his hair.

"You were saying?" she said.

He leaned up on his elbow, a big grin on his face. "I was what?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes," he said, leaning over to kiss her again. "I was saying that we didn't have a chance to talk last night as we spent the night making love all over the house."

She smiled contently. "Yes, well, are you going to complain about that?"

He shook his head. "You don't hear me complaining… and if you ever do, shoot me, because I just lost the very edge of my manhood and there would be something seriously wrong with me if a beautiful, sexy blonde wants me naked and willing."

She laughed. Just then her alarm clock on her cell phone went off. She smiled.

"Shower?" he asked her, slowly getting off of her.

Forty five minutes later they were showered, dressed, and completely sated for the day. Darien grabbed her bags and they got into his car. He dropped her off at her apartment, giving her a searing kiss and then leaving for the office.

Serena sighed as she packed away her stuff. She could get very used to having her time spent with Darien. In fact she just felt it in her heart she knew that she could easily live with him, marry him, and share a whole life with him. They would just have to say those magical three words to each other… sober.

Serena was with Mina later that day for a late lunch at Lita's.

"What?" Serena all but shrieked.

Mina grimaced. "Well it was so sudden and they just wanted to do it. You know how the paparazzi like to feed on weddings and the like. They wait to pick it apart… and Rae could be next on the chopping block. And once they have you in their sights, they will drag out everything and pick apart every little thing."

Serena patted Mina's hand. "I know dear, don't worry."

Mina took a sip of her water. "It was a beautiful wedding for a civil service. She got a nice little dress and Chad was dressed in his to die for Armani suit and they had the guy come and they were married right in her yard."

Serena sighed. "No wonder she wanted the garden spruced up last week," she smiled.

Mina smiled. "So, I have here with me, the first official review of the movie," she said, holding up the newspaper.

Serena laughed. "Alright, well, what do they say?"

Mina read it aloud, her excitement growing as the review went on about the greatness of the film.

"Oh Mina, that's fabulous."

"Oh, the junket we had in Arizona… I tell you, it was fantastic. They had all the questions before, asking this and that… how did I feel working with so and so, and under so and so… but once they saw it… the questions changed… it was like, where have you been all this time? Do you think you could get nominated for a film?"

"You still haven't seen it yet, have you?"

Mina shrugged. "I want to see it on the opening night. That shall be the moment of crowning glory. I will be seeing with everyone else. You are going to come, aren't you?" she asked Serena.

Serena beamed. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lita joined them at that point. They both smiled brightly, especially at the sight of the desserts that Lita had brought to the table.

"So, how is everything going?" she asked.

Mina just beamed as she let Lita read the review. Then Serena sighed as she expressed her hurt over not having been there to see Rae and Chad get married.

"I'm still in shock at how soon they did that."

Serena laughed. "What, aren't you picturing yourself with little ones running around in a house with you and Ken?"

Lita blushed furiously. "Okay, I will admit that yes, I probably could."

"Hey, at least you got to go to the wedding. I only get to hear about it now."

"oh, Lita, you are going to come to my staggette, aren't you?'

Lita smiled. "I'm definitely going to come… I mean, isn't the bachlorette party in Las Vegas?"

Mina turned to look at Serena, her bridesmaid, her mouth wide open. "Las Vegas?"

Serena laughed. "Oh that's only part of it baby. You are going to have one of the most memorable, never to be lived down bachlorette party of the century."

"Oh my god," Mina said as she threw her arms around Serena. "Oh my god, you are awesome! I am so fortunate to have a best friend with the best talent at decorating and events planning in the world."

Serena blushed then. "Mina," she said softly.

Mina waved her hand. "oh come on, you are the best at what you do. You have to know that. You're also a rising star as a model now too."

Serena laughed. "That's just for fun. All of it is fun. I love to decorate and I love to plan. It was so perfect for me to be able to make a career out of my quirks."

Lita and Mina laughed.

"Well ladies," Mina said then, rising. "I have to make my way downtown. Andrew is trying on the tux."

"Oh good. Once we have that done, we'll bring him down during the week to check out the venue for the wedding. See if he wants to add anything to the ballroom for the reception."

Mina beamed as she sailed through the restaurant.

"So," Lita smiled.

Serena frowned. "So what?"

"How are you and Darien? I mean you're there the moment you get back in town and Ken has told me how much Darien moons around the office when you've gone away."

Serena smiled. "He moons around over me?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't know. I swear, I've never seen a couple as in love as you two are but not saying the words."

Serena shrugged as she rose. "The time for it will come. I'm just waiting it out."

Lita laughed as she hugged her good-bye. "Right, and you're not dying to say it to him?"

Serena laughed. "Hey, you can only do so much."

"Call me," Lita said after Serena.

Serena waved goodbye as she exited. "Thursday night, my apartment. We'll run over the last catering details and then we'll have margaritas and watch the Wedding date."

"Ciao," Lita smiled.

Serena left the restaurant and drove back to her apartment. When she got there, Darien was there with roses.

He scooped her into his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Finished the meeting early," he said as he followed her into the apartment.

Serena smiled. "And you immediately thought of me?"

Darien kissed her as they walked their way to the couch. "you better believe it. I think of you all the time."

"How do you do it?" she laughed as he started pulling her shirt off.

"Do what?"

"Think of me, be with me but still run a ruthless powerful company that is taking over the city and over the world?"

"Easy," he said as he pulled off her tight blue jeans. "I take the frustration of not being with you, of not making love to you and think god, I'm going to take it all so I can come here and take it all."

She rolled her eyes. "Men, is sex all you think about?"

Darien grinned wickedly. "Baby, when the sex is as hot as this… I would have to be dead not to want it all the time."

"Well hot stuff," she said as she slid her hand down the waist of his hands and grabbed his member. "show me what drove you to distraction today."

He growled. "Oh I will."

"Is that a threat… or…"

He had started kissing his way down her body. "A promise," he whispered against her skin.

_Oh yeah, I could definitely live with this,_ she thought.

Alright… 8 reviews, and the next chapter is all yours… so, please review… I could very easily get distracted again if I don't… just kidding. I really want to write the next chapter, trust me, we're talking the bachlorette party in Vegas, it's going to be crazy!

Laterz!


	14. what happens in Vegas

Well, I'm glad to see that y'all like the last few chapters. I feel a little mean in making the three little words take a little while to come out… but well, that is life. Sometimes couples will fall instantly in love and declare undying love in a very short period of time while others are cautious… best friends who have known each other for years but fear that they will only be considered like a brother or sister by each other or fear that it would ruin everything, couples who have been burned before and the circumstances are a little strenuous, considering that he might be leaving after the summer… those kinds of things. So, needless to say… they're close, really, super close… I promise!

So now on to the party. Keep the reviews coming. No reviews, no new chapter… The reviews let me know how it is. I know I was bad in not updating the story for so long, but I'm back at it, really! So please read and Review!

))))) 0 ((((((

Mina laughed as they came off the plane in Las Vegas. "I can't believe it, we're really here. Oh this is going to be so great!"

Serena smiled at her best friend. "It's only started. We've got the spa booked at the Bellagio this afternoon. Then we're going to have some VIP service to Pure nightclub."

All the girls were excited.

"Ms. Tsukino," a man said, just outside the gate.

Serena turned. "Oh Peter, great. Alright girls, our ride is here. Peter is the limo driver. He's also my connection here in Vegas. If you want anything or need anything, if I can't get it, Peter will know what to do."

Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rae were following her and Peter through the last bit of the airport. They were loaded into the limo amidst many stares that recognized one or another in their group.

Rae looked stunning in a little red dress and her new wedding ring was certainly catching a lot of attention. Ami was less known when it came to stardom, but Ami was famous in her own right, she was an activist, and one of the smartest people out there. She was a programmer and was considered the Bill Gates of the Pacific, plus she was gorgeous. Her husband Greg, was also a good looking powerhouse. He was part of the powerful company that supported Ami's programming. Lita looked beautiful in a little green spring dress. Her long legs were emphasized and she looked radiant.

Mina, the beautiful bride to be was wearing a pair of white capris with a pink halter with a very low back. She was practically glowing from the excitement.

Serena had gone with a more laid back style herself. She had on a tight white long t-shirt with a low v, and grey capris and long black beads on her neck.

They received many whistles as they were entering the limo and soon they were arriving at Treasure Island. They had a large top floor suite, and had been guaranteed their privacy and top notch security.

Mina had originally thought of staying at Hard Rock Hotel, but decided that too many stars hung out there and she decided that she wanted something more to her style of fun. TI had screamed out to her because the décor looked fun and she wanted to be able to look out and catch the Siren show.

They were greeted once the limo pulled up to the hotel.

"Ms. Tsukino," the man smiled. "Welcome to Treasure Island. Your suite is ready for you and the ladies.

Serena smiled, "Thank you."

Someone grabbed their bags while the man who had greeted them took them to their suites.

"Melanie will be up shortly. She is your concierge service. If you need anything at all, she will help you with it."

Serena nodded appreciatively.

Soon they were left to enjoy their room.

"Wow, Serena, this is awesome," Rae smiled.

Mina grinned as she looked down. "And I'll be able to see the Siren show later."

Lita laughed as she examined the large bathroom. "The tub is like a bloody pool. We'll all be able to fit in there and then some."

Serena plopped herself down on the couch, "Well ladies, our appointment for the spa is in an hour. We're doing the mud bath, facials and all that good stuff. Then we'll have dinner at Picasso then we're supposed to be picked up to be taken to Pure."

Mina practically jumped up and down.

And so their trip began.

They went to the spa and enjoyed the royal pampering. Serena had found in the past 6 months where her fame had shot up, she could still enjoy the simple pampering treatments without being hassled. They always were more professional and treated you like a queen like every other woman who entered the place and enjoyed being pampered.

Dinner was great and they enjoyed some drinks, although Serena questioned the thought of drinking when she felt a churning in her stomach after her second drink. But soon Mina had another round of drinks and she forgot about the slight queasiness she felt.

Pure was a nice place and it was crowded. Melanie made sure that the VIP manager at the club had them a private table in the back. But they were consumed in dancing and drinking.

"Serena," Mina slurred as she fell onto her at the table.

Serena smiled. "Yeah?" she said, tipping slightly.

"I'm going to call Andrew. You should totally call Darien and tell him you love him," she said, as she dumped everything in her purse out to look for her cell phone.

Serena laughed. "I think that could be totally great."

(A/N: yeah, drunken girls and cell phones… kids don't try this at home, lol!)

Serena found her phone and dialed Darien.

"Hello?" he said after a few rings.

"Darien, hi," she said in a suddenly hyperly sweet voice.

Darien looked around his office to make sure no one was around. Serena was being extremely loud on the other end, even after he turned the volume down. He glanced at the clock. Obviously they were in their night hours since they were like 18 or so hours behind him. The time change obviously had not bothered them too much.

"Hey baby, how's Vegas?" he asked her.

She laughed. "It's great. We got in this morning and now we're at the club."

"Been drinking a little?" he laughed.

"Nah," she denied. "Only a little," she whispered.

He chuckled. "And what's a little?"

"Oh, I think it was like only… um, I think we had a few shots of Baja, and a few Malibu and pineapples, and I had oh, I can't remember…"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Oh yeah, nothing to worry about. We're… we're having a really good time. We've got a few more days here, shopping and going to go on the rides and more spa stuff. I don't know, we've got lots to do."

"I see."

"Well, I should go; Lita is calling me back to the dance floor. I just called because me and Mina decided it would be a great idea to call Andrew to tell him—tell him how much she loves him and she told me I should too. I thought that was a great idea."

"Oh," Darien said, suddenly feeling his heart racing. He suddenly knew what was going to come out of her mouth but she was drunk. She could not be accountable for those words when she was not even sober.

"So, I'm just calling to let you know I love you. But I really should go, some guy is trying to flirt with Ami… oh man. Lita, I turn my back for a second and you let those guys try and dance too close with the bride to be…"

Click. She was gone.

Darien sighed. "Yeah, I love you too," he whispered.

"Hey Darien," Andrew said, poking his head into the room.

Darien's eyes widened. He hoped Andrew hadn't heard that.

"Hey relax man. I was just going to let you know that the guys have decided that we need to do a bit of a stag party since the girls are enjoying themselves… a lot on their trip."

Darien grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Excellent," Andrew said, ready to leave. "Maybe we can devise a plan to get you to actually admit to my sister that you love her," he said then left Darien to stare after his own best friend and the echo of Serena's words of love.

Meanwhile Serena and Mina had decided they wanted to head back to the hotel since it was nearing four in the morning.

The limo picked the girls up and they went back to Treasure Island where they all crashed onto their beds and did not wake up until well into the afternoon at two.

"Erg," Serena groaned as light suddenly filling her room.

"Come on, wake up sleepy head," Mina laughed bubbly.

"I feel like I'm going to die… no wait, strike that," she scrambled out of bed. "I'm going to be sick," she said as she ran for her en-suite toilet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mina asked her in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, sure," she said in between heaves.

"When have you ever been sick after a long night of partying?" Lita asked her.

Serena groaned. "I probably mixed a little more than I thought. Let me shower and I'll be fine."

"Excellent. We've got appointments at the spa at the Wynn Tower in an hour. Then we're having dinner there and then…"

"Shopping," Rae finished excitedly.

"All of you are sounding way too good for me. Get away from me," Serena muttered.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ami asked her, offering her a glass of water and Advil liquid gels.

Serena stood, her stomach was emptied and she felt a little better. She took the pills that Ami offered her and then trudged her way to the shower.

An hour later they were in the limo getting driven to the Wynn Tower.

"So, did I do anything stupid last night?" Serena chuckled, shielding her eyes with her aviator style sunglasses.

Mina shrugged. "I think we were pretty well behaved. I think that we should make it a little more interesting tonight… I say we should go to Coyote Ugly."

The girls smiled at that.

"Sure," Serena laughed. "But first I need to recover from last night."

And that was what they did. They continued with the day. Spa, dining out, shopping, and clubbing, they did it all, and again Serena woke up feeling like she never had before. She cut out the drinking, wondering if it was alcohol that was affecting her stomach as each day after she woke up, she threw up.

But that didn't stop them. They enjoyed their week in Vegas. They shopped, went to the spa, ate at the best buffets and dined at all the top restaurants, caught some shows, went on the rides, went sight-seeing, hiked the Grand Canyon, saw the strippers, the men from down under and partied hard.

On the last night they went clubbing across Vegas. They dolled Mina up with a bride to be sash and tiara and made her do a scavenger hunt and made her do all the silly tasks while getting her completely smashed from many shots of Baja Rosa and Malibu and pineapple.

The next day found them all suffering on the plane ride back home, with loaded suitcases and their digital cameras full of all their memories made from the trip to last them a lifetime.

"Serena," Mina said softly from across the aisle.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you for planning such a great trip."

"Anything for you darling."

"Hey, do you think we should show Chad the pictures of Rae stuffing the dollar bills down that guys g-string?" Lita laughed.

"You do and die," Rae muttered darkly, as she kept her hand over her eyes.

Ami laughed. "Well then we would have to show Ken the pictures of you on top of the bar at Coyote ugly."

Lita's eyes widened. "And I thought you were the sweet and innocent one."

Ami laughed.

"Well, that would mean that we would have to show Greg the picture of Ami doing the blow job shot," Serena laughed.

All the girls started laughing.

"I can just imagine Darien's face to see the pictures of you…"

Serena threw her pillow at Mina. "Enough out of you, we've got enough pictures of you to blackmail you for life."

"Oh, you wouldn't even think about it," she laughed, throwing the pillow back at Serena.

They laughed. The trip was definitely a memory to last a lifetime.

)))) 0 ((((

I know, a bit cheesy at the end, but oh well. So please review. I don't know if you like it or not if you don't. so 8 reviews and the big revelation that comes in the next chapter is yours!


	15. just not what was expected

Man, I can't get anything past you… almost all the reviews were like she's pregnant isn't she? I thought I was being clever… alright I was leaving big clues about it… well hope you enjoy this chapter. Whatever happens just have hope because I believe in sort of happily ever afters…

and to my reviewers who knew... well, i'm glad that you caught on, but nothing's ever easy, because well, perhaps I'm evil...

michelle, interesting how you feel about her getting pregnant... she is 25, and stars have babies all the time and still manage to get back in the swing of things after... look at julia roberts (PS i totally love her) and with the career that Serena has... she can just supervise for the decor and events planning, she's been at it for quite a while people would work around her schedule... and i promise it's coming!

but i hope you enjoy it and everyone else... really, its going to get interesting...

Disclaimer: nope, don't own anything to do with SM. Oh well; otherwise I could be famous and rich, lol

Enjoy!

)))))))))) 0 ((((((((((

Serena woke up feeling groggy and again she immediately ran for the bathroom. This had been happening for a week since the Vegas trip. At first she thought she just might be sick with some kind of weird flu she caught from working too much, but now she was beginning to doubt that.

After a shower and she stood looking at herself in the mirror, it suddenly dawned on her that she might be pregnant.

She got dressed in her white yoga pants and a baby blue sweatshirt and flew out the door to her jeep. She drove to the drug store where she stood staring at the pregnancy tests, not sure which kind to buy. She never realized there were so many.

She sighed and left realizing that she was getting stared at and she did not need the public to know she was pregnant before Darien.

She drove to her office and sat at her desk just staring at the ceiling.

Molly came in, humming. "Hey boss lady, how you feeling today?"

Serena turned to look at her, an idea suddenly springing into her mind.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost. You're pale."

Serena sighed. "I need your help. Would you be able to pick me up something from the pharmacy?"

Molly frowned, "sure, what?"

Serena sighed as she fidgeted slightly. "I need a pregnancy test."

Molly looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay, sure no problem. I'll get it now. Wow, really, that must be exciting."

Serena shrugged. "Right now I'm just nervous. I don't need the public to be speculating on me when I don't know myself and I haven't even told Darien. So right now I'm terrified out of my mind."

Molly came over and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, I'll get and you'll find out. But whatever happens, you'll be able to handle it."

Serena gave a wan smile. "Thanks Molly," she said hugging her.

Molly left and returned a little while later. She handed the little brown bag to Serena, who held it nervously in her hands, and paced the office.

Soon the others were coming into the office for the meeting. She took the test and went to the bathroom. She just had to get it over with then deal with whatever the results were.

She found it to be very nerve racking and who would have thought that one minute could feel so long. When the timer went off she stared at the stick just sitting there on the counter. Finally after a heavy sigh she picked it up and stared at it.

"Wait," she said. _One line does that mean pregnant or is it two lines? Oh crap!_ She thought.

She grabbed the paper and compared the results with what the paper said and then sighed. She was pregnant.

Mina sat with Serena on her balcony. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked her.

Serena gave a small smile. "Well, I just have to figure out what to say to Darien. We haven't really talked about this before. We were just taking advantage of the now."

"Well I know you love him."

Serena laughed. "Yes, but neither of us has really told the other. I mean Darien told me once when he was drunk but he doesn't remember doing that, so I can't hold him to that."

Mina smiled. "You two are funny. Why can't you just say what you feel?"

She shrugged. "It's not that easy. We've known each other for so long, but we didn't really know each other. It's hard to explain. But these past few months have been so great, I just don't know how he would feel about us having a baby."

"Well we should totally think of a funny way to tell him. I think he'll be ecstatic to know that the two of you will be having a baby."

Serena shrugged. "It depends. We honestly have not talked about it. It's mostly been romance and hot sex. We haven't even thought about living with each other."

"Father's day is coming up right, well, why don't you give him a father's day card and inside say surprise," she laughed.

Serena smiled. "You know, I kind of like that idea."

Mina beamed. "Great, well, all you need now is the card."

Serena took a deep breath. "It's a little scary you know. I'm happy about being a mother, but now I'm responsible for a little life. No wonder I was getting sick last week in Vegas. I wasn't supposed to be drinking. I hope that won't hurt the baby."

Mina patted her hand. "Don't worry darling. It's much too early for anything severe. You have to be what, a month, maybe a month and a half along."

Serena sighed, "Well, I'll make up for it. I'm going to eat healthy and insure that my baby is born healthy."

Mina smiled. "Now that sounds like a mother."

Serena laughed. "Well, I am a mother now."

Mina rose then. "Hate to run darling but I have to meet Andrew at the office. He's taking me out for dinner. My parents wanted to have dinner with us, you know, the whole, well, our daughter is getting married soon and we don't really know her man."

Serena rose and gave her a hug. "Ah don't worry, they still love you. They are trying."

Mina laughed. "Oh yeah, sure. This is more for the good press of their precious foundation. Plus I wanted to rub it in their face that the movie industry is doing me well. I'll show them that they should have believed in me and supported me instead of telling me it's never going to happen."

Serena took Mina to the door. "Well, Andrew will make sure you have a good time regardless."

"Can I tell Andrew?" she asked.

Serena chewed her lip. "I don't know, let me tell Darien first. I think I'm still trying to accept the fact that I'm pregnant."

She opened the door for Mina to see Darien standing there. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw that his mouth was set in a tight line.

Mina chewed her lip. "So, yeah, I'll see you later Sere."

Serena nodded while she just stared at Darien.

Once Mina was long gone and the silence grew so thick, Darien frowned. "Well, can I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him enter.

"I take it you heard what we were saying?" she said as she went and sat on her couch.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I heard."

She tried to give him a smile. "So, well, surprise."

He glared at her. "When were you planning on telling me? Were you going to tell everyone before me or not tell me at all?"

"Darien!" she said sharply. "I only found out today."

"but who else knows?" he asked her.

"Well, Mina and Molly, but I was going to tell you."

He rolled his eyes as he began to pace. He didn't understand why he was so upset but he was shocked. They had never talked about the possibility of getting pregnant and he suddenly felt numb.

"Darien, aren't you happy about the baby?"

"How can I be, I only just heard two seconds ago that my girlfriend is pregnant."

"Yes, we're pregnant."

Then before he could stop himself he opened his mouth. "Is it now, is it mine?"

Serena's mouth dropped open in shock and tears sprung in her eyes. "Get out," she said with clenched teeth.

Darien wanted to throw himself on the ground at that point and beg her forgiveness. He didn't know what possessed him to say that. But he was still reeling from shock that she was pregnant. In truth, he was beginning to feel excited about Serena being pregnant with his child, but he knew he just blew it.

"Serena," he said slowly.

She shook her head. "No get out. If you can even say that then I don't want you. Get out. I don't need you."

"Serena please, I'm sorry. I was stupid!" he said practically begging her.

She shook her head again. "No, no, just get out. Leave me alone."

"Won't you even let me try to explain my sudden stupidity? I'm sorry, I just had a bad day and that's no excuse."

"No, its not. But please," she said, tears slipping down her cheek, "just leave me alone. The great thing about this day and age is that I don't need you around for this baby. I have more than enough money to support myself and if I have to, I'll move. Now leave now before I decide that I'm going back to New York."

Darien's jaw clenched. He knew he wouldn't be able to reach her and not that he blamed her for being mad. He had just been the biggest idiot of the century.

He stormed out of the apartment, angry with himself for being such a dunce.

Once the door shut, Serena burst into tears.

))))))))) 0 (((((((((((

I know I'm evil. But well, yep, I had to do it. So please read and review. Once I have the 8 reviews the next chapter is yours… and if anyone has some ideas I would be glad to hear them. Laterz!


	16. a little off course

There were certainly a lot of anxious reviews, begging for more! Thanks, I appreciate the love. And I know I was evil. But the whole idea of making Darien be stupid was just too tempting to pass up.

Ser, yeah wasn't that just stupid… he was a jerk, but he was crazy for the moment, he might plead to the jury temporary insanity, lol. But glad you like it.

Michelle, hope that you don't mind where I'm taking this

And everyone else, thank you so much for the reviews, much appreciated!

Hope you enjoy!

)))))))) 0 (((((((((

Rae's temple was beautiful. The cherry trees were in blossom and the pink petals were blowing in the wind, caressing the ground and snowing spring into the air.

Serena sighed contently.

"How are you feeling?" Mina asked her as she joined Serena, Rae, and Ami at the temple.

Serena shrugged. "The morning sickness has finally passed."

Ami gave her a smile. "I envy you. We've been trying recently and now that I see the beautiful content glow, I want it for myself."

Serena gave a weak smile. "I do love the idea that in seven months I'll be a mother. I just want to be able to offer her or him a father but I don't know what to do about Darien."

"I think he's just nuts. Maybe he needs to take a vacation," Rae laughed.

Serena smiled weakly. "I just," she sighed. "I don't know. I like the being able to enjoy the quiet life again since my publicist thinks that it's best to avoid the party scene or anything big. I mean, I've got a few projects on the go, but my events for the summer are slower than the rest of the year. A few big grad parties, a couple sweet 16's, weddings, and whatever…"

"But?" Mina asked her.

"But I want to be able to do whatever without worrying about what they might say."

Mina laughed. "Darling, you would never have been able to do that. Even if you didn't opt to become famous from your work or from modeling you would have had a spotlight type of life. Andrew is a genius tycoon, your parents, well, they're another story but enough said."

Serena smiled. "I suppose so."

"Well, you should be glad that you can lay low. The press is eating your life up. Thank goodness we're the only ones with the pictures of us in Vegas. It seems they found out we were in Vegas after the fact and the people you have there were on top of them and misguided them," Rae stated.

Serena chuckled. "Well, I do know what to do to throw off a scent. I've been in the business of diverting people long enough."

"Serena," Lita said as she joined them at the temple.

"What?" she asked.

"The tabloids are accusing you of being pregnant," she said handing one of the magazine of Us weekly.

Serena took it, frowning. "Oh please. _Our beautiful Serena Tsukino was seen in the famous doctor's office of Dr. Jean White last Tuesday. Her close friend quoted her as being excited about having a little one to share in her life. One source questioned the father being Diamond James whom she dated briefly a few months ago, although it is more likely to be her first child with Darien Shields, a powerful business tycoon part of Gold Point Acquisitions._"

The girls were wide eyed after she finished.

"Wow," Ami said.

Serena shook her head. "What a load of crock. I haven't been to see anyone but my family doctor. No one would even know who she is. It's a small quiet firm and they have been signed to confidentiality contract. If they leak anything about my health they will be fined 500,000, believe me, they wouldn't say a word."

"It's just poppy cock. They don't have anything. They have one picture of you with Diamond at the Paris International and one with Darien at the charity gala from last month, both which are very general public shots," Mina said, waving it aside.

Serena smiled. "I'm beginning to find it all amusing now. I mean they really like to kill a story don't they?"

They all nodded.

"Well, are we up for dinner at my restaurant tonight?" Lita asked.

The ladies nodded enthusiastically.

"So, are you looking forward to the yacht?" Serena asked Lita.

Lita grinned. "I'm ecstatic. I'm getting married in two weeks; of course I'm looking forward to it."

Ami laughed. "Well, aren't we starting to be the domestic bunch."

Serena smiled. "So you all are married before me, but you all have to catch up in the baby department. I'm already two months ahead of you."

Rae laughed. "Who knows, anything could happen."

They all lounged around the temple for a bit before they had Rae's limo drive them to Lita's restaurant. Serena was glad that she had her friends and family while Darien was in hibernation. She was giving him the space even though she yearned to have him with her through it all.

Meanwhile Darien was locked in his house. He was on his balcony overlooking his yard. He had a glass of whisky in his hand, half empty. He looked like a mess. His hair was unkempt; he had several days' growth on his face, and deep bags under his eyes. He had on blue adidas sweat pants and a light grey t-shirt that hung only a little loosely off his upper body.

He looked like hell and he felt even worse.

"What a fine sight you are," a voice growled from behind him.

Darien whirled around to see Andrew glaring at him, his arms crossed.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"You wouldn't, not with the music on downstairs loud enough to drown a cat."

Darien sighed and slumped down onto the lawn chair.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Andrew frowned at him. "What is the matter with you? You've been like a ghost at work if you are there at all."

"Do you have to ask?"

Andrew just shook his head. "I should kill you. I really should. I mean, Serena is my sister. She's pregnant with your child and here you are…"

Darien sighed. "If you've come here to tell me I'm an idiot you're wasting your time. I already know that. I know I was the world's biggest jerk."

"Did you really ask her if it was yours?"

Darien didn't even move.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know how much that girl is suffering? I'm even suffering for this. Mina loves me but I'm still your best friend. In a way all the ladies are ready to pummel us if we even inch a toe out of line."

"Andrew! I don't need this. I've been trying to think of some way to make it up to her but there is nothing that can remove that hurt from her eyes the moment I lost control of my brain. I can not undo that moment. It is to be relived for all eternity!"

"You should have known better."

"I know that Andrew but I have no idea what came over me. It was like I was possessed. I was cranky I admit that. Which means I wasn't, well, I was just a moron. And now I get to live the rest of my life in self loathing and regret."

"Are you drunk?"

Darien just looked at him.

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

Andrew shook his head. "Just tell me this; do you know the child is your girlfriends?"

"Sure, but what girlfriend. After that day she hasn't talked to me. I've tried calling her; I've tried visiting her, all for nothing. She refuses to let me beg for her forgiveness."

"Do you love her?"

"What a question. You already know that I do."

"But I mean the I can't live without her, I'd die for her, give her the world, cut off my arm to see her happy kind of love. The love that is forever and heart binding and can never be replaced, that kind of love?"

Darien nodded. "Yes and more. I would sell my soul to the devil to remove the mistake I made. I would sell my organs; I would painfully be picked apart like Prometheus every day just to make sure she never went through pain."

Andrew sighed. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Well, as long as you can look at me and not think traitor."

Andrew grinned. "It's not that bad. But I think this is one you'll have to take for the team. You'll have to try and make up for this for the rest of your life because she'll be allowed to hold this over you for all eternity."

"I would just love the chance to be able to do that," he sighed tragically.

"it's going to take time," Andrew said.

"Right and I'm the king of earth."

"Darien, stop feeling sorry for yourself. We're going to try and help you, but it will take time. You know how Serena is, she is never one to be rushed. But first, we need to get the ladies on our side. We have to convince them of how much you regret the incident and how you will do _anything_ to get her back."

Darien felt a tear in the corner of his eye. "I would do anything to get her back."

Andrew looked at his best friend and saw his pain. His heart was breaking from his one moment of stupidity. He wanted to fix it but he had to work through the chaos that consuming their lives.

"Well, in two weeks Lita and Ken are getting married. We'll try at the wedding to try and get her to talk to you. After that we'll just have to see."

Darien looked out over the balcony again from his seat, finishing off his whisky. The pain was eating him alive. He felt a piece of him die that day when she told him to leave. If she never wanted to see him again, he would respect her wishes. Hell, he would drink poison just to show her how serious he was.

)))))) TBC ((((((

Alright… so, a little angsty, but it should get interesting after this. 8 reviews and the next chapter is yours.


	17. yacht wedding extraordinare

Dum dum da da, dum da da da…. Aw, weddings, nothing like weddings to bring on a little romance.

Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to see you all still hanging in there with me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

))))))) 0 ((((((((

The two weeks to Lita and Ken's wedding passed in no time. The girls took Lita out for her stagette party the weekend before, flying to Sydney. Lita was given her own sash and tiara that said bride to be and again they made her do all the pranks and scavenger hunts. She enjoyed it and the pictures were priceless. Lita groaned the plane ride back, but she enjoyed it.

"Alright Lita, you ready?" Serena asked her as she fixed the green flowers into her hair.

Lita beamed. "Ecstatic! I am so happy that this day is here."

Serena smiled at her. "Well, you make a beautiful bride."

Lita glowed from the praise and the whole affects of the day. She was a beautiful bride and Serena was so happy just to be sharing in this joy.

She kissed Lita on the cheek. "Alright, its show time."

Lita was radiant as she smiled so sweetly.

Serena took her place behind Mina and Rae and waited for the music to start. Once it started she glanced over her shoulder at Lita. Lita just smiled.

"Alright babe, show time," she winked.

Lita smiled softly.

The music was played by the violinist Michelle Michiru, who was the most extraordinary violinist she had ever encountered.

Serena made it up the aisle and tried to ignore the stabbing pain of seeing Darien at the front, standing off the side of Ken behind Chad and Andrew. She took a deep breath to gather her strength and also to forget how bloody good he looked in a tuxedo.

Once she was to the front, Michelle began the wedding march and Lita glided down the aisle to Ken.

Serena sighed. Lita and Ken had known each other for a matter of months, but they were truly starting on their private love story. They were in love and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Her life was anything but easy. She loved Darien and in some ways, deep in her heart she was certain that Darien loved her. She was even carrying his child, but still, they were nowhere near a happy storybook ending.

She stuffed her feelings aside and watched the yacht captain officiate the service. It was beautiful, and Lita and Ken said their own vows, swearing eternal love to each other and promising to forsake all others and love with everything through the good and bad.

The captain declared them husband and wife and they kissed before them all, sealing the deal. They marched down the aisle, holding hands, now together as the man and wife that would take them through the rest of their lives.

The wedding party followed after and they made their way to the dining ballroom where their beautiful reception was being held.

"That was so beautiful," Ami sighed as she and Serena made their way into the stunningly decorated ballroom.

Serena smiled. "I'm glad it all went to plan."

Ami gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand. "Don't worry darling, this wedding is beautiful. It's another one of your masterpieces."

Serena smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad, I know I was probably more of a tyrant pulling this off because one, it was such short notice, and two, well, she's one of my best friends now."

Ami laughed. "Oh Serena, don't be hard on yourself. We all think you did fantastic."

"Serena, they're about to be announced into the room," Jenna, her new events assistant, said after hurrying after them.

Serena nodded and went to the head table.

Very shortly after Lita and Ken were announced into the room for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Helsen the reception began.

The dinner went great, especially since it was Lita's restaurant that had catered the event. The dancing passed the evening by.

Serena kept herself busy, trying to avoid Darien but she had no such luck. He asked her to dance.

"Please," he whispered.

She took his hand and let him guide her out onto the dance floor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, holding her as close as she would allow him.

She shrugged. "I feel fine, all things considered."

He winced. "Serena, you have no idea how badly I feel about that day. I want to kick myself for being such an idiot."

She arched a brow at him. "An idiot, that's quite an understatement. I would say you were the world's dumbest ass."

He tried to give a smile, but he was hurting. There he was holding her close and all he wanted was to have everything be right. He wanted to be able to take her back to the room and make wild, passionate love all night long.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath and felt herself ready to break. She pulled out of his arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "But I'm not ready to deal with this yet."

She hurried off the dance floor and made her way to the bathroom. She remained in there until she calmed herself down and let herself go to join the pointless bouquet toss. In her mind she saw it as the end of the night and she could finally go to her own room on the yacht.

"Serena, you have to go on," one of the women said.

She shook her head.

"But you're not married, come on," another pleaded.

"Oh come on," Lita smiled.

Serena gave a weak smile. "Alright, but only for you darling," she said to Lita as she headed out to the dance floor. She wasn't going to put any effort into it, for the mere sake of her baby.

"One… two… three…" Lita counted as she then tossed the small bouquet from her original, beautiful bouquet.

Fate had a way of avoiding Serena's plan not to try for it. She made the friendly effort by opening her arms where it fell into her hands.

She gaped at the offending flowers, almost wanting to throw them again.

But she had to show that she was not bothered by it, by him, by anything.

"I think you did that on purpose Lita," Serena laughed.

Lita shrugged, a smile twinkling in her eyes. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Ken came to escort Mina off the floor and they bid goodbye and retired to their suite for the night.

Serena was exhausted. She was still not used to her pregnancy and she had missed her afternoon nap since the wedding preparations had taken all day. She was now completely wiped.

She said goodnight to Mina, Ami, Rae and her brother and all those that she passed and made her way to her own room on the yacht.

Serena had arranged it that the wedding party could spend the night aboard the yacht and the next day they would disembark and Ken and Lita would cruise on the yacht for their honeymoon.

Mina had taken care of the room arrangements, wanting to help with something, especially since the yacht belonged to Mina's parents.

Once Serena got to her room, she changed from the emerald green strapless princess style dress, slipped on her pajamas and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Darien stayed for the remainder of the reception, feeling sick from the distance between Serena and himself.

Andrew came beside him. "How are you doing?"

Darien gave him a dark look. "Why would you bother asking?"

Andrew took a sip of his champagne. "Well, I thought I would check up on you. Mina and I are going to retire for the night. All the other guests have left the yacht and I can tell that the other couples are wanting their alone time. Go to bed Darien. There is nothing else you can do for the night."

Darien sighed. "I know."

Andrew patted him on the shoulder. "Just get some rest."

Darien stood by the balcony a little while longer before he headed to the back to grab to his back that he hadn't had time to take to his room yet. He made his way down the hall and entered his room. He dumped his bag by the door, not bothering with the lights. He threw his tuxedo over the chair he sensed in the corner of the room, keeping his boxers on.

He then slid into bed. Then he came into contact with someone.

He practically jumped out of his skin as someone jolted awake.

"What the hell?" an all too familiar voice exclaimed.

She fumbled for the light and just stared at Darien when she turned to look at him.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

He was wide-eyed. "I should ask you the same question."

She frowned. "This is my room. I was on here last night and this was my room then and it's my room now."

"Well, this is the room I was told to go to. I just came in here and well, rest is history," he said.

Serena lay back down. "I don't believe this! I think I just might kill them."

"Who?"

She turned to look at him, scowling. "As if you didn't know. How did you get them to support you? As far as I knew my friends thought you were a complete ass and I was better off without you."

He sighed. "I didn't ask them to do this. I did talk to Mina the other day and begged her to help me try and reach you but she didn't say anything about helping me. I was still waiting."

Serena's brows arched. "Well it seems like she's helping you now."

"Is that so bad? I mean now we have the chance to talk, to be away from other people and have the chance to get this right."

She got up then and sat cross legged.

"Fine," she said, "if you want to hash this out, we'll do that. Let's start with the fact that despite the fact that I thought I was your girlfriend you asked me if this baby was yours."

He swallowed nervously. "Oh Serena, I have no idea why I said that. Do you think I meant that?"

Her eyes widened.

"Okay, another dumb thing to say. Serena, look, I lost my brain that day. I have no idea why I said that. I will admit I had had a pretty shitty day and I had gone to your place hoping that somehow your bright and beautiful self would cheer me up."

"Well, something went wrong," she muttered.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I catch the butt end of your conversation with Mina and learn that you were pregnant. I was shocked into stupidity. But believe me, deep down I am so happy that I get to be a father."

"Okay, let's back up right now. I haven't said anything about letting you be the father."

"Serena, please, I know I was an idiot, but I want to be a part of this child's life even if you don't want me in your life I hope you will let me be part of the kid's life."

She sighed. "Fine, you can be a part of the child's life."

"But not part of yours?"

A tear welled in her eyes. "Darien, do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

His eyes watered slightly at hearing the pain in her voice. He had done this, he had hurt her. He had hurt his Serena, the love of his life.

"Oh god, please, just forgive me, I didn't mean to be so stupid."

The tears slipped down her cheek. "I cant right now. I promise you that everything to do with the child you can be involved but I still need some time to get past the pain you caused me."

Darien just stared at her.

"I think you should leave. There is a room attached to this one, its part of the mini suite."

Darien nodded. He got up and left, knowing that she would not let him say anything else at this point.

The next morning after he got up, he knocked on her door. But there was no answer. When he opened the door she was gone. But there was a note on the bed telling him when her next doctor's appointment was.

He sighed. Well, it was a start.

))))))) 0 ((((((((

I know, evil… so 8 reviews and Andrew and Mina's wedding is next! Hope you enjoyed that one, but please, review and let me know what you thought. Laterz!


	18. seems like wedding romance is in the air

**So it is decided that I am just evil. Alright I am. But you still come back to read more which means I must be doing something right. I just need to get the reviews, lol. I know there are people making hits on my story and on each chapter… so please please let me know what you think; once you review I can put the new chapter out that much faster.**

**Alright enough of my whining, I'm sorry, I shouldn't whine but I've had a really rotten morning. **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've got a few more things up my sleeve, but as I said before I'm a die hard Serena and Darien fan!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, obviously I don't own anything to do with SM because otherwise, well, I'd be one rich and happy girl… or just one of the extremely fun creative people… and I wouldn't have stopped the show!

* * *

**

Another month passed by and the time for Mina's debut on the red carpet to her movie's premier was nearing. But it was her wedding that arrived first.

Serena was now three months pregnant and almost ready to forgive Darien. Actually she had been willing to forgive him a long time ago but she was just trying to keep her sanity by holding off to see Darien squirm. Darien had gone with her to the doctor's appointment and she had asked if they wanted to know the sex when the time came. But they were both undecided.

"Serena," Mina smiled shyly. "I'm so nervous."

Serena pulled her veil down over her face. "Don't worry, you'll knock him dead. You look stunning."

Mina sighed. "I just can't believe this day is here."

Serena kissed her on the cheek. "And to think after today you'll be my new sister."

Mina beamed. "Hey, I haven't thought of it like that."

She laughed in response as she checked Mina over one last time. "Alright my dear, its time to get this show started."

Mina practically jumped up and down. "Alright let's get going or I'm going to pass out from the anticipation."

Serena kissed her on the cheek. "Knock them dead," she said as she prepared herself to walk down the aisle.

The music started and Serena started down the aisle behind Lita, Rae, and Ami. Serena felt a feeling of déjà vu as she walked down the aisle. Her brother was the groom this time, standing there with a look of anticipation on his face as he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle. Darien was standing beside him, being his best man and all. Ken, Chad, and Greg also stood to the side of them.

The wedding was larger than Lita's certainly, mainly because both Mina and Andrew's families were big shots of Tokyo. Mina was a socialite but she had earned her way by working hard in her acting career. Andrew, well he was part of the biggest new comer company that was ready to take over a lot of Tokyo. They were a power house couple if Serena thought about it.

Plus Mina was bolder than Lita. Her wedding was nothing less than what was before her. This wedding was a grand style but it was being kept off the press except for the pictures that Andrew and Mina would select themselves to be released to the public.

Darien was handsome as usual. _Get a grip!_ She told herself. _He still… he still looks good enough to eat. Sigh. _

Serena managed to make it to the front without being distracted by Darien. The small orchestra began the wedding march and Mina started down the aisle to Andrew, a radiant smile on her lips.

The ceremony was beautiful. The priest performed it quoting the pieces about marriage from the bible and soon they were declaring their vows and then they were announced husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest smiled.

Mina laughed and Andrew scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

Everyone applauded and then they made their way back down the aisle.

Darien held out his arm to her to walk with her after the new married couple. She took it, and she gave smiles and thanks to those that spoke to her as they passed.

Darien wisely did not say anything romantic, not wanting to ruin what little they did have between the two of them, even though the passion that existed between them was sizzling, ready to explode.

The wedding party got into the second limo and made its way to the Moon Empress Hotel across town where the reception was going to take place.

Ami was wiping at her eyes. "Oh it was so beautiful."

Greg handed his wife a fresh Kleenex.

Rae smiled. "Yes, it was beautiful."

"Serena is right, we are becoming right settled down now," Lita smiled as she leaned against Ken.

Ami suddenly brightened then. She turned to look at Greg who nodded then turned to look back at all of them. "Well," she started.

"You're pregnant?" Serena guessed, smiling.

"Just found out yesterday," Ami beamed.

The ladies squealed and soon they were all hugging each other.

Chad, Ken, and Darien gave Greg a handshake or a pat on the back.

"So, our kids will grow up together," Ami smiled at Serena.

Serena wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh this is great; we can even go to the prenatal yoga classes together."

Ami smiled even wider. "Oh, this is so great. I thought I would be nervous, but I'm so excited."

They arrived at the hotel then and they made their way inside.

"Hey Serena," Darien said, gently taking a hold of her elbow.

She turned to look at him. Her stomach did a flip. She took a deep breath to try and hide her body's betrayal. _Don't I have a say in this? _She asked herself. _Can't I just try and get through a day without thinking about him or wanting so desperately to be with him?_

"Will you dance with me later?" he asked her, hope shining in his eyes.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He sighed. "Well, can I at least escort you inside?"

She stiffened slightly but nodded.

He offered his arm and she took it.

"Don't think that this means anything," she whispered aside to him as she smiled and greeted guests and some of her family.

"Serena," her mom said from behind her just as they were halfway across the room.

She turned and smiled at her mother.

"This is beautiful Serena."

"Thanks mom," she smiled.

Her dad joined her mother then. "Ah precious, this is amazing. I knew your work was good but I never imagined to this magnitude."

Serena smiled and kissed both her parents on the cheek. "Thank you."

The ballroom had been transformed into a grand ball of times old. It was like a royal ball back in the Napoleonic era, the room set up for an event fit for a grand emperor. It had been transformed into a place of white, gold, and white twinkle lights.

Pillars had been brought in and decorated with ivy and lights, the seats covered with white chiffon, and gold and white candles everywhere.

There were no right words to describe how the place looked but it was perfect for Mina's big day.

"It's good to see you Darien," her mother said.

He nodded. "Yes, nothing like weddings to bring everyone together."

Mrs. Tsukino laughed. "True. I did always hope that Serena would marry first though."

"Mom," Serena frowned.

"Well, it's true. I do wonder about this whole events planning and décor business."

"Dear," her father said sharply.

Her mother sighed.

"Mom, I do this because I love what I do."

Jenna came to Serena, "They're on their way."

Serena nodded. "Well, I will catch up with you later," she told her parents. "Mina and Andrew are about to be announced in."

Her father kissed her on the cheek. "You owe your old man a dance."

"I'll find you," she smiled.

She then let Darien escort her to the head table. Once she was seated she made sure that the waiter knew to only bring her sparkling apple juice during the reception.

Soon the emcee was announcing Andrew and Mina into the crowd. "Here they are, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Tsukino."

Everyone rose and clapped for the couple.

When they came to the head table, Mina gave her a hug.

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful."

Serena smiled widely. "How do you feel?"

Mina positively beamed. "I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Good, you deserve it," she said, patting her hand. "Oh, by the way Ami is pregnant."

Mina's eyes widened. "Really, oh wow."

Serena laughed. "Now we're really beginning to seem like the domestic bunch. Marriage, babies… soon we'll be in the parent and home magazines."

Mina chuckled.

"How's my beautiful bride?" Andrew asked coming up behind her and kissing her on the top of her head.

Mina beamed as she looked up at him.

Serena rose to find one of the other girls, leaving the newlyweds in their own private world. They were an adorable couple but she wouldn't intrude on them. It was their wedding day after all.

Soon the food was served. Dinner was good but Serena thought it would have been better to have Lita cater the event but she was still in her honeymoon period and she was busy enough with her new upcoming restaurant.

Serena sighed. Part of being pregnant was the cravings. Serena's craving consisted of Lita's spanokipita and calamari with lots of tzatziki sauce.

Lita came over to her then with a small box.

"You wouldn't think I would let you go without this, did you?"

Serena practically jumped up then and hugged her. "Oh thank you. I was having a difficult time with this chicken dish. Baby is not fussy on it, I think she is going to love Greek food and seafood," she laughed.

Lita laughed. "Yes, well, just keep that out of sight."

Serena smiled as she sat down and slipped the calamari that was in the small takeout box.

She could hear Mina laughing beside her.

Serena blushed as she looked at her best friend. "Come on, I'm pregnant, I'm excused for all my quirks."

Mina smiled brightly. "I suppose so."

After dinner were the speeches.

Serena stood before the whole room. She gave a bright smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Serena, the maid of honor, Mina's best friend and Andrew's sister. I'm glad to be here before all of you today. Who knew this day would come," she laughed. "I can remember when we were kids Andrew told me that he was going to take over the world and be a pirate. He would never marry because none of the cool pirates were married."

There was light laughter throughout the audience.

"I suppose Andrew is a pirate, he is a hard worker and very successful, but I would not say that just because he wants to take over Tokyo but because he fell in love with my new sister. Mina, wow, she is quite the girl. I've known her off and on all my life. We grew up together but I never would have thought she would be part of my family, but now I get to be lucky.

"I can remember Andrew calling me and telling me that he had found the one. And when I saw them together, I knew he was right. I have never seen my brother happier than he is with her. I hope that I will be so lucky to see it for the rest of my life. All my friends have been lucky, but I get to be twice lucky, because today I can proudly give you my brother Andrew and my new sister," she said, raising her glass then.

"To my family, Andrew and Mina, may they have a beautiful life together with lots of lots of love and if they're lucky pitter patters of little ones."

"To Andrew and Mina!" everyone toasted.

Darien stood then. He gave a wide grin. "Hard to go after such a beautiful speech," he said, raising a glass to Serena.

She gave a nod of her head.

"Well, this day was hard to imagine when Andrew and I started work together a few years ago. He had been so determined to get our business off the ground that I was sure he married our small fledgling company. But then Mina walked into his life and there was no going back. Andrew was a goner. So to mina, thanks for getting the guy out of the office," he said taking a sip.

There was some laughter and Andrew shook his head at him.

Darien laughed. "To Andrew for doing the right thing and not letting the love of his life get away. But to both of them, may they have forever!"

"Mina and Andrew!" they all toasted again.

Mina laughed as she took a sip of champagne.

After that they danced to _Have you ever loved a woman_ by Bryan Adams.

The rest of the night was taken up by dancing, socializing, and romance.

Serena danced with her father later that night.

"Pretty speech," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks dad."

He spun her. "Ah angel, when did you all grow up so suddenly?"

She smiled. "Dad, we're still young."

He gave her a wide smile before spinning her again. "Are you alright angel? You seem so, well, you aren't letting yourself get exhausted are you?"

She shook her head. "I get plenty of sleep dad."

He sighed. "I guess exhausted isn't the right word for it. But you definitely have a glow to yourself."

She blushed then. "Dad!"

He chuckled. "I see a certain gentleman who wants to cut in."

Serena turned her head to see Darien standing off to the side of the dance floor watching her.

Serena shrugged. "Well, he can wait."

"Angel, are things all right?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I am just making sure that he deserves to have me dad."

He kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl. Well, let's see how he can handle you out here on the floor."

He led her to Darien. "Well sir, I think you should have this dance. I did promise my wife that I would dance with her before we left."

Darien smiled as he took Serena's hand to guide her to the floor. "Thank you sir," he said, but her father was already gone.

Serena let Darien lead into a romantic slow song.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm not going to break," she said a little exasperated.

He squeezed her hand. "I know that, I'm just concerned for you. You've been doing a lot of work and I don't want you to be run down."

"I'm not. I'm fine; really, everyone needs to stop worrying about me."

"Serena, I'm not trying to fight with you. I just want to check up on you and _our baby_," he whispered.

She sighed. "I'm fine. The doctor assured me that I can travel just fine. So I am going to do the photo shoot with Pierre in Hawaii and then go to New York for some work."

"New York?" he said, feeling really nervous now.

She looked at him sharply. "Yes, I still have 2 offices to run, my third office about to be opened within the month in California. I do have a business to run."

"I know that…

"So I do not need you questioning what I plan on doing. I am going to work still. I have a few months before I will have to stop."

Darien didn't say anything then. "Alright, well just take care."

She nodded. "I will."

"Will you be at the premier?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I will already be in the states then, so I'll just fly down and stay in my apartment in Santa Monica."

He nodded. "Well then, I guess we have a date."

"Ha," she laughed as she rolled her eyes.

_Damn it_, she thought. _I still want him and I think I was just had._

**)))))))))))) TBC ((((((((((((((**

**I know, that was longer than usual, but well, I guess I got a little carried away. Hope you liked it, let me know. Even if you didn't. I don't care if you give me flames. I cant fix things if you don't let me know.**

**8 reviews and the next chapter is… might have some groveling and hmmm… maybe some sexy steamy scenes between Serena and Darien, but you'll just have to review to see what happens next… laterz!**


	19. the sweetest sorry ever told

**Wow, I'm on a roll. I guess for a while I was on a writer's block because I spent months trying to feel inspired to write everything since, well, chapter 12. But now that school is done and I got inspired, there's been no stopping me. I just hope that y'all like where I've taken it. I have a loyal number of readers and I appreciate you all dearly. And for all the new readers, thanks and hope you stay with me.**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own these characters, but the storyline which I deposited them into is mine from the depths of my imagination.**

**Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

Serena entered her Santa Monica apartment feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt. She hadn't realized how tired she could feel after such a short period of time.

She was barely in the door when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed the phone off the wall.

"Hello?"

"Serena, oh, you're finally there!"

She laughed. "Hey Mina."

"How are you?"

"Tired."

"Too tired to grab a bite to eat?" she asked.

Serena sighed. "I'll tell you what, get yourself here we'll pig out on take-out and watch some movies and catch up on everything."

Mina squealed. "Oh Serena, you're a life saver. I've been going off the deep end. Andrew hasn't gotten here yet and I've done nothing but interviews and the like."

"See you soon then."

"Yep, I'm on my way out now."

Serena laughed as she hung up the phone. She flicked through the phone book and decided on a place for delivery and called for a bunch of food.

Serena grabbed a quick shower and got dressed in a flowing pink skirt with a white tank top. She pulled her hair up in the two pigtails with buns on the top of her head, just like when she was a kid.

Mina arrived just before the food.

"Hey, wow, you look cute," she smiled.

Serena smiled, "thanks."

"So what kind of food did you order?" Mina asked just when the buzzer went off.

Serena passed Mina the money. "Greek and pizza."

Mina smiled. "Excellent, what kind of pizza?"

"Supreme."

Mina clapped her hands. "Great, I love supreme."

"I know," Serena nodded.

Mina went down to the front door of the building and brought back the food. They dove in and searched through the channels on Serena's satellite.

"So, what do you feel like?" Serena asked.

"Oh, _Only You_ is on, we have to watch that," Mina said pointing to the screen.

Serena squinted. "Oh there it is," she said as she clicked it onto the channel.

"I love this movie," Serena sighed as the movie started.

"Me too," Mina smiled as she cozied up next to Serena on the couch.

When the movie was over, Serena gave a small sigh. "Life is never like that," she said grabbing one of the last pieces of pizza.

"well for one thing there's no way you could jump from one plane to another, not since well, you know," Mina said.

"but still, the idea that you love someone based on their name and they don't exist but you find the one along the way and he does anything in his power to say that destiny was trying to bring them together," she said wistfully.

"I think you have the power of destiny working on you, but you're just being frikin stubborn," Mina stated.

Serena frowned. "Oh please."

Mina gave her wide-eyed look of disbelief. "Are you for real?"

Serena threw a black olive at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've known Darien for years and you come back to practically shove down his throat how you're this drop-dead knock-out and then you hook up."

"So, what's your point?"

Mina shook her head. "Wow, never realized you were so thick-headed. You pretty much decided to make it exclusive by turning down Diamond James and you start dating Darien and now you're pregnant. If that is not destiny or fate, then I don't know what is."

Serena took a sip of powerade. "Oh come on, you're making it all sound so, well glamorous. You seemed to have forgotten his big monumental screw up."

Mina shrugged. "So what, he's trying to make it up to you. I mean really think about it, you can use that against him any time you want."

Serena took a deep shuddering breath as she considered it.

Mina yawned then. "Wow, I can't believe how tired I got," she smiled weakly.

Serena yawned herself. "Damn yawns for being contagious," she laughed. "Well, the spare bedroom is yours for the night."

Mina gave a thankful smile. "Thanks."

"Just leave the mess for tomorrow," Serena said, yawning again. "I just want to hit the sheets. I'm so tired now."

Mina gave her a hug. "Just go to sleep peach. I'll see you in the morning."

Serena nodded and shuffled down to her room. She changed out of her pink skirt and slid under her covers.

Mina decided to stay with Serena until Andrew got into town two days later. The two of them went shopping in Beverly Hills and decided to act like tourists. They went on a bus tour of the homes of the hills, went to Universal Studio, and went to the beach. The bus tour they had gotten a few strange stares and finally once the other people on tour realized who they were asked for autographs. They seemed to be amazed that they were just ordinary people outside the glamorous pictures. But shopping on Rodeo drive had been interesting. The store keepers seemed to recognize them immediately and followed them around to make sure they got superb customer service.

Serena found it difficult not to go into any of the baby stores. Mina convinced her that it would be fine under the impression that they were buying for dear old Ami, but if there were to be extra things in the bags, well, what could be done about it.

When Andrew arrived Mina went back to the hotel leaving Serena to her own company again.

The next day she went with Mina to get her hair and makeup done for the movie premier that night.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Mina as the girl was finishing Serena's hair.

Mina smiled. "Nervous. I mean even more nervous than I did before I got married."

Serena chuckled. "I suppose that would be the way. If you didn't get a little nervous then what would be the fun of that. It shows the world that you're human. I just can't believe that you still haven't seen the finished product."

Mina shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Serena shook her head, laughing still. "Only you darling, only you."

"yes, then I start with the promotional tours. That should be fun and exhausting."

Serena nodded. "Yes, but it will only be for a few weeks. Then you can take a break and just enjoy the quiet life again until a new project comes up."

Mina beamed at that. Once both were finished they got dressed. Mina had a stunning light orange dress that was strapless except for one small shoulder puff sleeve that hung off her shoulder. It reached the ground, flowing gently at her feet. It hugged her hips, illuminating an hourglass figure and let her feet poke out with her stunning white sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

Serena's dress was much simpler. It was light blue and hung off her shoulders with a cowl neck, slinking to her hips and hanging down her legs in a flamenco style. Most of her claves were exposed, and like Mina she had sandals that wrapped around her ankles. Joyce had helped her find a dress in New York that would not indicate that she was pregnant. The bunching at the waist just made it look fashionable.

"Well, don't you two look ravishing," Andrew said after a whistle.

Mina blushed then turned to kiss him.

"I agree," Darien said from the doorway.

Serena felt her cheeks flush.

Andrew looked at his watch. "Well, are you ready to go?" he asked his wife as he swept kisses along her neck.

Mina laughed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh come now, this isn't nearly as bad as it will be when you go to the academies," Serena smiled.

Mina pouted then. "Baby steps, alright."

Serena smiled. "Sure, whatever you say."

Mina stuck her tongue at her, which Serena retaliated.

Andrew and Darien shook their heads, trying not to laugh.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," Mina said as she strode from the room on Andrew's arm.

Darien bowed to her. "Milady."

Serena took his arm, trying to fight down the blush that broke out on her cheeks.

The four of them rode the elevator to the lobby where the resident driver led them to the limo and held the door open for them.

The driver took them across town to the Chinese theater. Once they were there, the door was open and Mina swept out onto the red carpet, abandoning all her nervousness she had felt earlier.

The flashes went off and everyone took pictures and tried to get a word from Mina. She and Andrew stopped to talk, and she signed autographs.

Serena was questioned by some on where she got her dress and asked the silly questions that had been circulating in the press.

"Are you pregnant? And if so, is Darien the father?"

"What do you say to all these rumors?"

Her only response was "No comment. I am here to support my best friend and sister in law in her great new achievement. Both Darien and I are here to support her."

Darien stayed by her side, making sure no one bumped her. He also found a way to constantly touch her. A gentle guiding hand on the small of her back here, offering his arm there, or bumping her hand ever so gently which caused a tingling sensation on her skin.

Once they were inside the theater, Darien guided her to the seats behind Mina and Andrew.

They watched the movie and Serena found herself amazed at the performance Mina gave. The reviews hadn't given her full justice. This movie had just made her career. Playing the controversial wife of a famous figure who was well respected but did not see the problems she had since they led separate lives, well, it gave Serena chills seeing how well she pulled it off.

"This is amazing," Darien whispered to Mina.

Mina smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Darien took her hand, and kissed the palm gently.

Serena was about to frown but she smiled lightly. Darien smiled and squeezed her hand gently, not letting go.

When the movie was over Mina had a group of people surrounding her, praising her talent. She and the male lead went off to take pictures together with the director and other people from the film.

Darien, Andrew, and Serena hung back, talking about the movie and waiting for their star so they could go to the party afterwards.

It was a little while later and they were in the limo again making their way for the cast party.

"This is cool," Serena smiled. "I usually go to these to make sure all the details are perfect. But I don't have to worry about anything. It's great."

Mina laughed. "Well it should be fun."

"Well, I'm only going to stay for a bit, I'm a little exhausted," Serena stated.

Mina pouted. "Well, you can take the limo if you want, I'm sure Jimmy will come back for us later."

"I'll take you when you're ready to go," Darien said softly, so neither Andrew nor Mina heard. "We can talk for a bit then."

Serena nodded. "Sure," she said, "yeah, that'll be fine."

They arrived at the party and they were lost in the crowds of people involved in the party and the supporting family and friends who had been invited.

"I think we're a success," the producer toasted later on.

"I think you're full of it," one of the editors laughed.

And the joking went on.

It got to be later and Serena was stifling a yawn.

Darien who hadn't left her side all night told Andrew and Mina that they were heading out and guided her out into the night.

They rode in the limo in silence.

"Well, to your place or to my hotel?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"We'll go to your apartment, I'm sure it's much more comfortable for you."

She nodded as she yawned then curled in the seat.

Darien tried to shake her awake when they arrived at her apartment but she was groggy. He then tipped the driver and carried her up to the door. The doorman held the door open for them, giving Serena a smile.

He carried her to the door where he still managed to grab her key from her purse and open the door.

Once in her apartment he walked to her bedroom and set her down on the bed. She seemed to wake up then.

She sat up, blinking.

He chuckled. "Hey there sleeping beauty."

She rubbed her neck. "I guess the long days are out of the question for now," she sighed. "Little one likes to get her beauty sleep."

He chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want me to help you out of your dress?"

That got her attention.

"So what is this Darien?"

He knelt in front of her, meeting her eye to eye.

"I don't know, you tell me," he said.

She just stared at him, feeling herself get lost in the depths of his deep blue eyes. He held her face in his hands, brushing the loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

She put her hands over his.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said softly. "I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take that day back and do what I want to do now; I mean I want to shout to the moon that you're having my baby."

She felt a tear slip down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"Please," he begged softly, almost in a whisper. "Let me make it up to you. Let me prove to you how much I care about you."

Without even thinking and not caring anymore, she nodded. He captured her lips under his. The kiss was sweet and soon it became passionate, made up of two months of frustration and hurt.

She pulled him close to her, not wanting to let go of him, fearing that it might just be a dream.

They tumbled back onto her bed, holding each other tightly while their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

He kissed her down her neck and slipped his hand behind her back to unzip her dress. He slowly slid her out of it and undid the strappy shoes that hugged her slender ankles.

Serena was lost in the perfection of the whole thing. They were taking their time as though to reassure each other that this moment really was happening.

Once she was only in her blue lacy thong and bra, she unbuttoned his shirt while kissing him, feeling him deep in her heart with every touch, every caress.

Soon they were in nothing and they explored their bodies, every inch. They made love to every inch of their bodies, worshipping each other like a pennant religion, seeking affirmation.

When they finally joined together it was beautiful and Serena had a small tear roll down her cheek from the sheer beauty of it all.

"Ah, baby, don't cry," he whispered, wiping the tear away.

She shook her head and caught his lips in another breathtaking kiss. "Just happy," she sighed.

Then they came together, falling over the crevice that they lay there afterwards, entangled in each other's limbs.

Serena then felt sleepy again, fighting back a yawn.

Darien pulled himself out of her and they held each other close.

She fell asleep, a smile on her lips.

Darien brushed the hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered very softly. "I'm never going to let you go again."

* * *

**TBC…**

**So, what do you think? So they finally made up, you have to like that, even if they haven't said the big words to each other yet… it'll happen. Trust me. Oh yeah, so please review. I just need 8 reviews and the next chapter is yours.**


	20. words that came out

**Well, I'm so happy over the response of last chapter. But still I know more people could review and still they don't. sigh, oh well. Nothing I can do except make it more difficult to get the next chapter. So, I'm going to up the ante to 10 reviews to receive the next chapter. Ha, I know I'm evil and there are going to be invisible darts and paper balls heading my way, lol. **

**Just keep up the reviews and I hope that all of you enjoy the next chapter. It's going to get a little interesting after this. I think that a good scare needs to come up, maybe a death or something… yep, that sounds interesting. Hmm, I think I might just do that… **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Darien crumpled the paper in front of him in frustration and tossed it across the room.

Chad whistled as the paper ball just missed him.

Darien looked up then laughed. "Sorry."

"What's up Shields?" Chad asked as he took a seat across from him in front of his desk.

Darien shrugged. "Just had something I wanted to write but when I actually put it down on paper, it sounded absolutely ridiculous. But I'm fine now."

Chad smirked. "Right."

Darien glared at him.

Chad put his hands up defensively. "Hey man, I think you need a night out with the guys. I mean what with her halfway through the pregnancy and she's a little… uh, stressed."

Darien frowned. "Hey."

Chad chuckled. "I've heard her, don't worry. We know you love her. She's really sweet but well, I'm scared not to give her what she wants."

"Yeah, well, you would be cranky if you found out you were carrying twins."

"Twins!"

Darien grinned then. "Oh yeah. Boy and girl."

"Hey, you never have to have another kid again. After you have twins, you're done," Chad grinned.

Darien chuckled.

"So are you ready for the interview?" Chad asked him.

Darien arched a brow. "What interview?"

"Forbes? The interview I had Gail make up a memo for last week," Chad said craning his neck.

Darien sighed. "I thought that was next week."

Chad shook his head.

"Alright, well, when is that?"

Chad checked his watch. "I think she'll be here in about forty-five minutes."

"I take it we're having the interview in the conference room?"

Chad nodded as he rose from his seat. "Oh yeah," he said dropping a paper in front of him. "Can you look this through and see that Turner didn't try anything. I didn't see anything, but well, you can't catch everything."

Darien nodded as he took the contract and started reading.

He kept himself occupied in his office with the contract, receiving a call from Joyce telling him that Serena's slight was going to be delayed a day in Istanbul where Pierre and a new photographer Christoph Petberg were inspired for a shot. Serena herself called, and he could hear the fatigue in her voice.

"Just take it easy now," he said softly.

She laughed. "I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get in."

He was barely off the phone when Gail paged him to let him know that the reporter was there. Darien dropped the contract on his desk and made his way down the hall. The reporter was a pretty little brunette dressed in a killer blue skirt power suit. Her top was low-cut and she did have a fine figure.

"Ah, so you're Darien Shields," she smiled over her small notebook and recorder.

He nodded as he shook her hand.

She gave him a coy smile. "Tina Walters."

He took a seat next Andrew and Chad. Ken was just at the end of the large conference table.

"So, Gold Point Acquisitions has become a powerful firm in the last year," she started.

Ken smiled. "Well, we've worked hard to make it."

"Well, let's see you've managed to acquire about 40 percent of the new real estate that is being built."

Chad grinned. "By next week I think we will have increased that percentage."

"What are your plans for the next year?"

Andrew shrugged. "Well, the real estate properties should be developed within two years and they have a projected sale of 94 percent. Once the properties are bought out by the average families, well, we have our goals."

"I see, can't say too much about that eh?" They all chuckled over that. "Any plans to expand the company?" she asked then.

"We're in talks with another firm in the states. Once we, well, that should be the start of the expansion into an area that we all want," Chad stated.

They all nodded.

"I must say gentlemen for how young you all are you four are well accomplished."

Darien laughed. "Yes, well, we got a head start and we work a little differently than some of the other companies. We know how to negotiate."

She arched a brow. "Your lives must be busy then. I mean not only have you managed to become one of the top five companies here in the Pacific, Gold Point is also one of the top 100 companies in the world."

"We try," Ken stated.

"Do you mind if I ask a few personal questions," she said, chewing the top of her pen.

They all looked at each other then back at her.

"Sure, as long as it's not too personal," Andrew stated.

"Well, let's start with you two," she said, indicating Chad and Ken. All the men now were looking at Tina with amusement. "Do you feel like this merger was the best thing for you?" They nodded. "Is that because the company has become powerful or you've managed to get married since joining the firm?"

Chad whistled. "Wow, direct."

Tina shrugged. "It's not like your wives aren't known. All of you seem to have powerful leading women in your lives. It's fascinating really."

Chad grinned. "Well, we can all thank Andrew for that."

Tina arched a delicate brow. "Really, how?"

Chad chewed his lip. "Well, let me try and think of a way to explain it. When we merged we never thought that we would get lucky."

"Well, you married a three times Play bunny who is a superb singer and considered to be one hell of a sexy woman."

Chad grinned. "I just got lucky. I was meeting Andrew for lunch with his fiancé at the time and his sister Serena after she got back from one of her trips abroad; I think it was New York. Anyways, Andrew invited his sister to lunch and she had arrived with Rae and well, I guess the rest is history."

Tina gave him a speculative stare. "Interesting, so you say that Rae Hino Mars was with Serena when she came from America?"

"It was the _Vanity Fair_ shoot. They both were on the cover as the yin yang," Chad said with a proud smile.

"And it was love at first sight?"

Chad shrugged.

Andrew chuckled. "They were in their own world."

"And you eloped, is that correct?" she asked.

Chad frowned as he nodded. "Yes."

"Are these questions too personal?" she asked with an innocent expression.

Darien looked at her carefully. "It's just a little strange to have a business magazine reporter go into such vivid detail about our private lives."

"Forgive me if this sounds crass, but all four of you hardly have the shyest private lives," she said, a coy smile pressed on her lips.

Darien gave her a hard stare.

"Now Ken, how did you meet your lady love?"

Ken turned his attention from Darien to her. "Ah, do you mean me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I went with Andrew to lunch with a client and afterwards he wanted to pick up something for his then fiancé and we bumped into Lita and Serena."

"I see and what were Lita and Serena doing?"

"Oh Serena, well she was getting a new outfit and had dragged Lita along."

Tina chewed her lip. "Interesting."

Ken smiled. "Well, we have joked that the perk of the job was Andrew's sister and her many connections and the people we might get to meet, not to mention Andrew's fiancé's own connections and even the chance just to meet her."

Tina smiled. "So, you think that Serena is like a matchmaker?"

They all chuckled.

"She just helped but never knowingly," Andrew laughed.

"Fate then?"

Darien laughed. "I think we'll leave those kinds of speculations alone."

She looked him over shrewdly then turned her attention to Ken. "Serena planned your wedding to Lita?" He nodded. "It was a brief affair and suddenly you were announcing your engagement."

Ken shrugged. "When you meet the right person and you love them, I don't know, you just know. You just go this is the person for me, this is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tina gave a smile. "Sounds romantic," she said, then turned to look at Andrew. "You've known Mina for a few years?"

Andrew nodded as he took a sip of water. "I met her two years ago when she was having problems with the paparazzi. Her bodyguard punched this guy in the face for stalking her to the bathroom at the place she went for a friend's party. But that's old news."

Tina gave a small smile. "Wasn't there also an issue to do with a car accident?"

Andrew gave a shrug. "There were a few things that happened. She needed a good lawyer and I was suggested."

"Even though you mostly do acquisitions?"

"That is recently. Before we did everything, now we have only a few people that we represent if we choose to. We have a small but loyal clientele," Andrew explained.

She nodded. "I see. So, she was your client and…"

Andrew shrugged. "It seemed like it was so instant."

"But you've been together for 2 years and only got married a month ago. So, you instantly fell in love but waited to commit to each other?"

He laughed then. "We thought about eloping once or twice. But well, we wanted to make sure that we were serious about a future together. Six months of dating we moved in together, and another six months later I proposed."

"Serena planned your wedding also?"

Andrew nodded. "Well, for one thing she was my sister. Secondly she was my fiancé's best friend. And lastly, Serena is one of the best in events planning and my bride wanted nothing but the best and I was going to oblige her."

Tina nodded, chewing her pen. "Are you all happy?"

They nodded.

"I have my other half and we work hard in our own goals but we balance out each other so that we inspire each other to work harder. I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain. It is like she makes me a better person," Chad stated thoughtfully.

Ken nodded. "I think that Lita and I compliment each other and make sure that we're each taken care of and we have our lives together where we can shut out the busy and hectic of our days and focus on each other but then we also understand the hard days."

"I like that I have a woman that is her own person. She strives hard for what she wants and I'm lucky that we can share our lives together. If she needs to go to L.A. for her work then she goes then I go and visit her," Andrew said, taking another sip of water.

Tina then focused on Darien. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you are rumored to be going out with Serena. Hell, you're even rumored to be havinga babywith her. So, do you care to set the records strait or are you single and just friends with her?"

Darien just looked at her as he sat comfortably in his chair, one leg crossed, lifted with his ankle atop his opposite knee.

Andrew coughed then. Chad had raised a brow. Ken was just smiling.

"Well?" Tina urged.

Darien gave a small smile. "I have known Serena as long as I have known Andrew."

"Andrew and you are childhood friends, are you not?"

Darien nodded. "We've been friends sine we started school."

"So, you fell in love with your best friend's sister, is that what happened?"

Darien chuckled. "Our story is a little more complicated than others. Serena is… well she's special. She is one of those beautiful talented people that work hard to get there and then they get to sit back and see how it all plays out."

"Have you dated off and on then?" Tina asked, scrutinizing him.

He shook his head. "Serena left here in late 2000 and did not return home to Tokyo for four or so years. I said goodbye to her when she left and I never saw her again until Andrew asked me to pick her up from the airport."

Tina arched a brow. "Did you think about her while she was gone? Did you miss her? Did you…"

Darien frowned. "I thought you said our private lives were far from shy. I nearly married once and dated another for a while then just stuck to dating. This is common knowledge. I was labeled a playboy bachelor who did not want to commit."

"So, she just waltzed back into your life and you just looked at her and fell in love with her?"

Darien laughed. "Well, she was not as I remembered. Serena came back the woman I always knew she could be. She came back and that was the woman who I thought was worthy of every great thing in the world and I wished I could even have one chance to even still be a friend to her."

"So you believed that you were not worthy of her?"

Darien frowned. "I wouldn't say that. I just wanted her to be happy. I cared about her always. But to love her, well, it would be better to love her and still be her friend than to not to have her in my life again."

"Would you have remained just friends then had she continued to date Diamond James? I mean it is rumored too that she was madly in love with him and you managed to steal her away."

"She was not dating Diamond James," he said through clenched teeth. "She may have gone on a date with him, but I didn't go about trying to steal her away from anyone. I care about her too much to wreck her happiness. But I will easily say that she is just friends with him..."

"So you love her?" Tina asked, a little bit of hope dashing from her eyes.

"Yes," he nodded. "I love her more than words can say," he said.

"Well then, are you dating?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She then laughed. "Are you expecting?"

"I am going to answer like both of us have been since the rumor started no comment."

"Are you ready to commit?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"So, you want to marry Serena?"

"No comment."

"But how do you feel about her? Do you feel like you very well could become a power house couple? I mean you're part of this firm that is setting to take over the world and she is a woman extraordinaire. She is well known over the world. She is the freshest face in home décor, is a top venue events planner, and has taken the modeling world by storm."

He nodded. "I am proud of her. She is an amazing woman and she is capable of doing anything she wants. She will not let anyone get in her way and she will never let anyone bring her down. She is ahead of her time but a face that could launch a thousand ships. I would do anything for her. I would ensure that she is on top of the world if that was what she wished. I would cut my heart out and offer it to her. I would _anything_ for her. I would be like the Greek heroes and rush out and start a great war to conquer whatever her heart desired."

"And underneath this hard exterior of yours lays a romantic soul very much in love," Tina said in slight awe.

He shrugged.

"I am what I am. I could be more with her, I know that."

Tina looked over her notes then. "A question for you gentleman before I conclude this interview. If there were to be an article about powerhouse couples, would you object to being on a list of couples that are powerful and very much in love?"

They looked at each other and looked back at her.

"I don't care," Darien shrugged, thinking it was a harmless idea.

Andrew chuckled. "Sure, I bet Mina would love it."

Chad and Ken nodded.

She stood then after shutting off her recorder and having gathered her notes. "Well, thank you gentleman. I'll have my assistant send you a copy of the article when it's published."

They shook her hand and she left them. They all looked at each other, laughed and then went back to work until they would leave and go home to their lady loves for the night.

* * *

**I know, it wasn't like the other chapters, but I thought it would be cool to get some of the guys perspective on how they feel about the woman in their lives. and some of these words may come back to haunt them, now that could be interesting...**

**Maybe a challenge might be interesting... in the past few chapters I have made a few allusions, if anyone can tell me what they are and what myth i referred to in this chapter... the prize... the prize is that the winner gets to suggest the names for the twins and i will use the name for the boy. (Ser, this is your chance to ensure i use the names you suggested!) I hope everyone takes a shot. but to win, you have to tell me all the mythical allustions i have used in the last 5 chapters... if everyone gets it... i might come up with another challenge but i'll deal with that later. but this chapter alone has a couple allusions... good luck!**

**Alright, so 10 reviews and the death of a loved one is yours…**


	21. a bend in the road

**Alright Folks, I know that last chapter was long… but well, I just had fun writing it. But I hope to hear from people on my challenge. I'm serious the winner gets to name the boy twin. You know, I feel like this is giving something away by saying what the prize is… anyways, I guess you'll have to read and find out. But i think I'll give one clue since no one has taken up my challenge. A couple chapters ago I mentioned Prometheus. If someone can find five of these types of greek myth references and the one reference i made awhile ago according to the character in the silver millenium... well, then you can win the prize, and if the Prometheus reference makes five, then I just gave you one of the answers. alright, now lets see what comes up... now you can email the answers to me through my profile or post it in your review... but somehow you got to let me know your answers. good luck!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own them, not now not ever… but it is my story I just borrowed the characters for the purpose of this story.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Darien was growing more frustrated that the day was going so slow. It would have to be _that_ day that all the meetings suddenly were called in. Contracts kept finding their way on his desk and clients wanted to speak to him.

Gail paged him in the afternoon. "Your package arrived."

Darien bolted from his desk and hurried to the reception.

Gail was giving him a hard stare. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Darien grinned. "Oh I can't say anything yet. I don't want to jinx it," he said as he took the small box that had been delivered.

Gail smiled. "Hope it all goes well for you then."

He gave a bright smile. "Thanks."

He headed back to his office where he opened the box to find the small ring box inside. He grabbed it and sighed. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. Then he shook his head.

_What is the point of owning your own business if you don't leave early once in a while?_ He asked himself.

He threw the ring box into his pocket, grabbed his briefcase and left the office.

"Hey Darien, where you off to?" Chad asked him poking his head out of his office.

Darien looked back. "I'm heading out. I'm not going to be useful anymore today, see you Monday."

Chad gave him a curious look. "Is there something you're not telling us man, you haven't been acting quite yourself today."

Darien frowned. "I'm fine."

Chad chuckled. "Alright, whatever. Maybe I'll just ask Andrew. He would probably know."

Darien sighed then shook his head. "I can't tell any of you guys because then you would tell your wives and then they would tell Serena and totally ruin the surprise."

Chad winked at him. "Gotcha. See you Monday then pal and then I expect you to tell me what you were up to."

"Oh, what's going on?" Andrew asked, holding a folder as he joined them in the hallway.

Darien groaned. "Look, I'm leaving and I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend."

He turned and practically fled.

Chad looked to Andrew. "What's up with him?"

Gail passed them on her way to the kitchenette staff room. "He's going to propose. Sometimes all of you men are so dense," she said in an exasperated tone over her shoulder.

They looked at each other again and chuckled and went back to their work.

Darien drove to his house and started working on the night that was ahead of him.

Serena was busy with work at her office today. She had been taking it easy over the past few weeks only spending time at her office or with the girls at Rae's temple. She did not go out into public. She was beginning to show, especially being pregnant with twins. She was about four months along. She was finally feeling a little less tired but she was even more beautiful to him. But she refused to go out and have anyone call her out on being pregnant. She had decided she would make the announcement after her next doctor's appointment having passed into the safe zone. She had not wanted to tell the public that she was pregnant in case anything happened then she would have to deal with public condolences and she just wanted to have peace. But now that she was more than healthy and she was more than ready for the next five months, well, she was ready to let it out that she was expecting her twins with him.

Darien set about preparing for his great romantic date. He had ordered rose petals so he could sprinkle them across the house to the patio that he had made beautiful for the occasion.

There was a tent on the yard overlooking the pond. He had rented it, wanting to create a beautiful haven.

Outside the tent there was a table where they would have dinner which he had ordered from Lita's restaurant. Lita had been told that he was just trying to surprise her with a nice quiet romantic dinner.

It took him a couple hours to make it utterly perfect. He had gotten on cahoots with Molly and Jenna and made it so that they would make her dress nicely for the date. The only people he had gotten to help him were Molly, Jenna, and Joyce. Joyce had found Serena the perfect dress in New York and sent to him where he had Molly and Jenna take it so they could give her the dress box just before she left the office.

Molly had helped to fix up the garden and arranged for the tent to come. She had decorated it in a Moroccan theme, making it like an exotic hideaway from the world. It was beautiful and he hoped romantic.

Jenna had helped Molly and she had arranged for the flowers, and helped with all the little details to help him pull it off.

The ring had taken him the most time. He had shopped the city over but was careful not to be recognized. He had been ring shopping since L.A. Knowing that after he had gotten Serena back in his life he never wanted to have her gone and wanted to wake up next to her everyday and share his entire life with her.

He ultimately had decided on the ring that he had seen in New York when he had flown with her back to Tokyo after Mina's premiere. They made a stopover in New York and while Serena had worked he had gone shopping.

After scouring Tokyo over and none of the rings even compared to the one he saw in Tiffany's, he had Joyce purchase it for him and send it over.

He changed into the dress pants and the dark blue dress shirt. He glanced at his watch. He still had about half an hour.

He sighed in relief. Here he had been in a complete panic that it wasn't going to be set up in time. He could now relax. Darien then went about getting the bubbly, since Serena couldn't drink, sparkling apple juice would work with the same effect.

Soon the food arrived and now he only had to wait for Serena.

Serena finished with her conference call and faxed over the last details she was adding to the house she was working on.

"Hey Serena," Molly said popping her head behind the screen in front of Serena's drawing desk.

She looked up. "Yes?"

Molly grinned as she came around the screen holding a large flat white box. "I have something for you."

Serena frowned. "Really?"

"It's from Darien."

Serena smiled. "Really, what is it?"

Molly laughed. "I think you have to open it," she said as she put it in front of Serena on her desk.

Serena found the card and opened it.

Inside it said,

_To the most beautiful mother,_

_This is for tonight. I thought it would be nice to just slip away to our own world and enjoy a night that even a night on the town could not give us. So join me at my place and we'll have a quiet romantic night with just the four of us. Although I'm not so sure the little ones need to see what I got you for dessert._

_Yours, Darien_

Serena smiled then opened the box and gasped.

"Oh my god!"

Inside the box was a beautiful flowing silvery white gown. It had loose sleeves to hang off the shoulder and the cut was empirical at the bust and the rest of the dress was loose and flowing.

She took it from the box, held it against herself and spun around. "My god, this is beautiful."

Molly smiled. "It's amazing."

Serena grinned. "I think I might just enjoy tonight."

Molly glanced at her watch. "Why don't you go get ready and change at his place. There's nothing like driving in your jeep to wreck that. Once you get there you can change and it will be fine."

Serena was glowing from the excitement. "oh, I can't wait."

She hurried from the office, taking the dress in the box with her. She went to her apartment where she showered and did up her makeup.

She hurried to her jeep and started to make her way across town to Darien's house.

She stopped at a light. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

Ever since L.A. things had gone so great between the two of them. It was like before, only better.

The light changed and she started through the intersection, not really checking carefully. Just then she was hit hard. A black truck had gone racing through the red light and smoked her on the passenger side. She spun out of control and screamed.

She felt her head hit something and soon she was swallowed by the darkness.

It was a horrible scene. The jeep was crunched in, the passengers side almost all gone. There was broken glass everywhere.

She opened her eyes for a second hearing the faint sounds of sirens.

"Darien," she whispered and she was out again.

Darien was turning on the stereo when he heard his phone ring. She was a little late, but he wasn't worried.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Uh Darien," Andrew's voice said.

"Hey, I thought I told you I was going to have a quiet night with Serena," Darien said with a chuckle.

"Darien, there was an accident."

* * *

**TBC…

* * *

**

**I know, I'm evil. I should probably be ducking at this point. But well, you hurt me and I cant write.**

**Anyways, 10 reviews, and the next chapter is yours… Laterz!**


	22. the road that remains shaky

**Hey y'all. First I must say, wow! The response to last chapter was overwhelming. I knew I would have to duck, lol. But I'm glad to see that you all are still with me.**

**Hope you like this chapter as well. I'm still disappointed that no one has really taken a shot at my little contest… Nixxy is the only one that is even close, but still not fully correct. Girl, you've got 3/4 right. and of course missing one of the answers entirely.There is still time… plenty of time. So I hope to see more people enter. I know you all are dying to know what happens next, so i wont keep you.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Previously…_

_It was a horrible scene. The jeep was crunched in, the passengers side almost all gone. There was broken glass everywhere._

_She opened her eyes for a second hearing the faint sounds of sirens. _

"_Darien," she whispered and she was out again._

_Darien was turning on the stereo when he heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said._

"_Uh Darien," Andrew's voice said._

"_Hey, I thought I told you I was going to have a quiet night with Serena," Darien said with a chuckle._

"_Darien, there was an accident."

* * *

_

Andrew's words echoed through his head and Darien felt the air be sucked out of his lungs.

"An accident?" he barely managed to say aloud.

"Serena was going through an intersection when someone went barreling through a red light. She was rushed immediately to the hospital. I was just called because I was her next in kin. But you need to come Darien, it's really bad."

Darien hung up and hurried out of the house. He ran to his car and raced across town. He wasn't exactly sure how he did it, he felt like he was outside his body, but somehow he managed to make there in one piece.

"Serena Tsukino?" he asked the nurse as he tried to catch his breath.

The nurse was about to point when Mina came running over to him.

"Oh Darien," she said, tears in her eyes. She hugged him, sobbing.

"Where is she?"

Mina took him to the room.

He went in and almost stopped dead. Serena, his beautiful Serena was as pale as death. She had tubes everywhere. Her hair was matted with blood; there were tiny cuts all over. Her arm was bandaged. He nearly buckled at the sight of her.

The doctor looked up at him.

"Is she alright? Is she going to be okay? What about the babies?" all the questions and concerns came pouring out of his mouth.

The doctor looked grim. "The babies are alright, but we still need to run tests. She's been through a lot and there is a lot of bleeding, and we need to see if she has internal bleeding or hemorrhaging. Well, we need to be sure of a lot of things."

Darien went to her side, grabbing her hand, tears welling in his eyes.

The doctor left the room and Darien faintly heard Andrew talk to the doctor about keeping her condition under wraps. The press would find out about the accident but if they could keep everything quiet, it would be appreciated.

Darien then tuned them out. All he could do was stare at his loved one laying there looking like death was hovering just off to the side, ready to take her.

He bowed his head over her, and wept. _This shouldn't have happened. This shouldn't happen to her. This should be me. If anyone deserved to be in the hospital, it was me. She's too young to die. She has to live for the babies! Oh god, I need her._

His thoughts were in despair and his heart was breaking. The very sight of her in pain was torturing him.

He stayed there and didn't move at all. They soon came for her to run the tests and Mina and Andrew managed to drag him out of the room as they waited for the results.

Serena's parents got there later.

"Where's my baby?" her mother wept hysterical.

"Mom, they've had to take her for testing. They need to make sure that she doesn't have any internal bleeding and they have to do very careful x-rays since she, well, since she's expecting the twins."

Mr. Tsukino held his wife while he looked terrified at the thought that there was nothing he could do for his baby girl.

Darien was barely able to register anyone else in his mind. All he could think of was Serena and their babies. He wanted them to be okay. He didn't know how he would live if anything happened to her.

A while later Serena was brought back to her room. The doctor took them all aside to tell them the prognosis.

"She managed to fare well through the accident. She lost a lot of blood from the glass that pierced her arm and shoulder. But we have managed to stabilize her. She will have a severe concussion when she wakes up, but we're going to have to keep a close watch on her for any infection or signs of shock. We'll have to keep her on intravenous to keep her healthy and to nourish the babies. We just have to wait now and see how it all unfolds. But she should be fine after a lot of rest."

Darien stood and went to the room where Serena lay in the bed, looking so fragile. He had heard the doctor say she should wake up. But he feared for her. He clutched her hand and refused to let go. They would have to drag him out by force if they didn't like him in there.

The nurses tried to get him to leave when they checked her over but he gave them all, nurses and doctors the look, challenging them to say that he shouldn't be there.

"Darien," Mina whispered, Rae was beside her, the next morning.

Darien stirred awake, stiff as can be from sleeping in the chair beside her. He looked at them.

"Did you even go home at all?" Rae asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

Rae sighed. "You're going to be a wreck. How do you think she'll feel when she wakes up and sees you like this?"

He shook his head again. "I can't leave her. I cant," he choked out.

Mina and Rae looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew it would be pointless. He had a steely cold reserve in his eyes and they knew that they would not be able to sway him otherwise.

Everyone came to visit Serena that day. Her parents came and stayed for several hours. Andrew came, bringing Darien some other clothes to wear. Andrew managed to force Darien to change and dragged him physically with the help of Mr. Tsukino down to the cafeteria to eat something.

"Son, you can't do this to yourself, you need to eat," Mr. Tsukino said, a sad smile on his face.

Darien ate some, mostly picking at the food.

"Trust me; you don't think I would give you permission to marry my daughter if I didn't think you loved her. But you got to be strong for her," Mr. Tsukino said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Just think Darien, soon this will all be a bad dream. She'll wake up from this soon and you can go right back to your life, but now you can totally get her to relax and take it easy."

Darien tried to smile at what Andrew said, but he worried about her. Being with her each passing hour, seeing the tubes run through her body, he just clung to hope that she was just going to wake up and it would be alright.

Lita and Ami came later that night.

Lita brushed Serena's hair after she cleaned it. Ami painted her nails.

"They say that this helps," Ami said.

"Well girl, you have a lot of people here that love you," she smiled at Serena. "Everyone has sent you cards and no one can convince Darien to leave your room."

Darien gave a wan smile.

The girls continued to pamper Serena and then left Darien after the visiting hours were over.

"Well, they're all gone," he told her. "But I'm sure you'll have lots of visitors tomorrow. Andrew tried to keep it low key but your accident was all over the news today. Fans have sent cards and flowers. Everyone is praying for you."

He sighed. He held her hand tightly, while he kept his other hand on her stomach.

"Hey you guys, maybe you can wake mommy up. She seems to be having a little bit of a difficult time and I really want to make sure that everything is okay…"

"Well she's starting to look a little better," the doctor said as he came in to check up on her. He had come every five hours, checking over her stats, seeing if there was any change.

Darien nodded.

The doctor did the check up and soon left. He did look back from the door, admiring the love that the man obviously had for his patient. The man had not left since he had arrived. He refused to not be touching her. He talked to her and read her all her cards.

The doctor sighed. He hoped that Serena got better soon, or he worried they would have to commit the young man into isolation. The young man did not look like he would survive without her.

He sent a prayer up above as he left the private room, leaving the man to watch for any change in his love.

"Has anyone checked up on him?" the doctor asked the nurse.

The nurse gave a sad smile. "We just bring him a tray of food now. He wont leave and there's no way that we're going to tell him that he has to leave."

The doctor patted her on her hand.

Meanwhile Darien had fallen asleep; his head bent over on the bed, holding her hand, and his other hand gently resting on her stomach.

He awoke later to deep intake of air.

"Oh god Serena," a voice said.

Darien blinked to look up to see an extremely good-looking middle aged man. The man came over to the bed, picked up Serena's hand, and patted it.

"Sere, you have to come back to us, this so does not become you," he said, a sardonic laugh escaping as he tried to fight back his tears.

Joyce came in next. "Pierre how does she look?" she asked then stopped. "Oh Serena," she said softly.

Darien sighed.

Joyce came over and gave him a hug. "Has she gotten any better?"

He nodded. "She has more color today."

The other man looked him over. "You must be Darien."

He nodded.

"Pierre Le Croix," he said. "Horrible way for us to meet, but we have never met before."

Darien shook his hand then went back to watching her.

"I take it she didn't make it to your place then?" Joyce asked him.

Darien weakly shook his head.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Well, you can use it as something to look forward to. Once she's better and at home then you can do it right."

Darien nodded. "Sure."

Pierre sighed. "Well Joyce, why don't we come back in the morning? Its late and I'm sure we might get caught in our jetlag soon."

Joyce nodded as she let Pierre lead her from the room.

The next morning, Darien awoke to Andrew sitting beside him, while Mina was filing Serena's nails.

"Hey there buddy," Andrew said softly.

Darien stretched but felt crappy. He looked at Serena to see that she had only gained a little more color. He was hopeful but at the same time, he was terrified.

"The doctor says she's improving," Andrew stated.

Darien nodded. "I just wish she would wake up, I hate this not knowing. The risk of infection has passed now, but what if she has a concussion, or if there was harm to the babies?"

Andrew put a hand up. "Darien stop. You have to have faith. Yes, this may be the worst yet for Serena's accidents but I can remember when we went to the house in the country and she fell from the top of the tree she climbed up. Mom screamed her head off. We thought she had died. She was in an awkward position, but after a couple nights in the hospital, she was fine."

Mina's eyes widened. "What a great story to tell him Andrew."

Andrew frowned as he looked at his wife. "What?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

The day seemed to pass by in an agonizing drawl. The hours passed by and still Darien did not leave her side. Everyone came to visit her and they tried to encourage Darien to take a walk or something, but he refused.

Sometimes he didn't know that any time had passed and other times he felt the slow drag of eternity.

"Oh Serena," he sighed sadly. "You have to wake up baby. I need you here. The twins need you. We all need you. You make this world a more beautiful place. Come on love, please."

Still, the monitors continued beeping at their usual rate.

He leaned his head down, over her hand. He sighed.

He must have dozed off again but he woke up suddenly. He looked out the window and noticed that it was dark.

Suddenly he felt her hand moving. He turned to look and he saw her starting to stir awake. She groaned and he called for a doctor, a nurse, anybody. He wanted to know this miracle really was happening.

She slowly woke up, blinking. She frowned as she obviously tried to put together where she was.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino," the doctor said.

She blinked. "Where am I?" she asked in a groggy, dry voice.

"Well, you were in an accident."

She blinked.

Darien held her hand, and thanked god. She was awake!

* * *

**TBC…**

**I know, I know, I'm evil! 10 reviews and the next chapter is yours! And please people, take a shot at my little contest or let me know if you think its dumb. anyways,Laterz! **


	23. the disoriented wake up to true reality

**Sorry to everyone for the delay of the chapter. I will say that as a piece of advice never write when you're in a bad mood. You want to start writing some mean things, lol. Me and the boyfriend had a little tiff. Well, trying to move in together does change everything. But everything is a ok. I graduated with my associates yesterday, and I'm calm and content for the summer.**

**Again, I must thank you all for the reviews. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story. **

**As to the challenge I made, the challenge is to find 5 myth references I made. I gave away one in chapter 21 in my comments. one of the greek references was Prometheus. Nixxy has come the closest, but not close enough. There are 4 Greek myth references, and one reference to the silver millennium. So good luck, and who ever does win gets to name the boy twin for sure and I'll consider a name for the girl twin. and i will givebonus points to those who tell me where i put the reference and well, i guess some detail. anyone who reads the class of the titans might have a bit more an advantage is they love greek myths. but look at chapters 14-21... you'll find them. Hell, i even repeat a reference in this chapter which might help find the original source and more. so good luck to you all, and... ENJOY!

* * *

**

Serena blinked rapidly as she tried to sort out everything that whirling around in her head. Her head was hurting and she knew she was not at home.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in ICU," a male voice said.

She blinked and slowly the room came into focus. She saw a doctor and two nurses. They were checking her over.

"My babies," she groaned.

"They're fine. Much better than their mother, but soon, you should all be as right as rain," the doctor said with a small smile.

She turned her head and grimaced at the pain that shot through her neck.

"Hey shh, don't worry," a familiar voice said, as he took her hand.

"Darien," she said, practically sobbing. "Oh I didn't get to come to that nice romantic date you set up. I wanted to and then, and then…"

The whole accident came blurring before her eyes.

"She's going into shock," the nurse whispered.

The doctor shook his head. "No, this is normal; she's just reacting to all of this. Her vitals are fine."

The other nurse sighed.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Three days," one of the nurses said.

Darien squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She turned to look at him but grimaced from the pain that shot through her neck. She just squeezed his hand in return as she fought down the pain she felt. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had been raked over the coals.

"You were cut up pretty bad Ms. Tsukino. But a few more days here and you'll be strong enough to go out. The nasty cut you had on your arm is starting to heal nicely, but I'd imagine you got a little whiplash and a concussion."

She frowned at the doctor. "Can I sit up?" she asked her voice still cracking.

He nodded and the nurses helped sit her up. The one nurse got her some water, which felt like sweet relief while the other nurse put a nice comfortable pillow behind her back.

She rubbed her stomach and felt the twins give her a kick. She smiled.

Darien watched as Serena just got herself comfortable despite the pain she must be feeling. She was so beautiful, but this accident showed him how fragile life really was. It only took a second and someone you cared about could be taken away.

He stood and stretched. He kissed her on the forehead and she gave him longing look.

"I'm just going to make a few phone calls. Everyone is going to want to know that you're alright."

She gave him a weak smile.

He left the room and went to the phone to call Andrew and her parents. He knew that once they knew that everyone would know pretty soon.

"How are you feeling?" Andrew asked him after he had told him that Serena was awake.

He shrugged before he answered "Fine, just sore, tired, but I'm fine."

"I'll see you when I get there," Andrew said before he hung up.

After the calls he returned to her room.

"Hey," he said.

She smiled at him as he took a seat beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

She yawned. "Surprisingly tired."

He chuckled. "Well, you can rest. Your family should be here soon."

"The nurse says they want to move me to another room."

He nodded. "Well, ICU isn't exactly a cheery place."

She gave a weak smile. She then drifted off to sleep but awoke to her mother and father when they entered her room.

"Oh Serena," her mom said, giving her a tight hug.

She laughed. "Okay mom, you're squishing me and the babies."

Her mother sat back. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about the twins. I know you told us you were going to have a baby… when did you find out you were having twins?"

Serena gave a small smile, "just a couple weeks ago."

Her mother sighed. "Well, I can't be mad at you, I'm just glad you're okay."

Her father rolled his eyes. "Ilene, I think we can safely say that she had a valid reason for not saying anything."

Serena had tears in her eyes when she looked at her father. "Oh Daddy," she said as she wiped tears away.

He gave her a warm hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again baby girl."

She gave him a bright smile.

They stayed with her until she was moved to a new room and looked ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Darien remained by her side, hardly saying a word, just watching her, afraid she might just disappear.

The next morning Andrew, Chad, and Ken forced Darien out of the hospital room to let the girls visit with Serena but to give his mind a reprieve.

"Come on Darien," Andrew had said forcibly.

Greg joined them and they had taken him out for lunch at Lita's. He ate but felt a million miles away. His mind seemed to claim some sanity once he removed himself from the sterile environment of the hospital.

Meanwhile Serena was sitting up in her bed, talking with the girls.

Lita gave her a wan smile. "You scared us," she said.

Serena sighed. "All I remember about the accident was rushing off to be with Darien and then getting hit. My last thoughts were of him."

Mina smiled. "He cares so much about you."

Serena nodded. "I know that."

"The nurses were thinking about dusting him off. He didn't leave," Mina stated.

Serena just stared at her friend. She knew Darien had stayed by her side, but she hadn't known that.

"Really?"

The girls all nodded.

"He just held your hand, talked to you, read you all your cards, and prayed," Ami added thoughtfully.

Serena just stared at her friends. "Wow," she said.

They nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Rae smiled.

Serena grinned. "Now I just get to prepare for the twins. I haven't taken on a lot of new projects to do myself. I accepted all of them but have assigned most of my team to complete the work."

Lita nodded. "Well, if you're pregnant and with twins no less, you're going to need a light load."

"Are you going to get a nanny?" Mina asked her.

Serena chewed her lip. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

They all shook their heads.

"No Serena, that's just helping you out. Twins are a lot of work and you're going to be exhausted," Rae stated.

Serena gave a sigh of relief.

Mina chuckled. "Darling, you have nothing to worry about. Having a nanny is a blessing, trust me. You remember having Luna, right?"

"Luna was fantastic."

"You won't be like your mother I'm sure," Mina smiled, "but still, the nanny just allows for a little breathing room while you can worship your children to the fullest as I'm sure you will."

Serena gave her a thankful smile. They continued talking about everything and Serena had a chance to look over the stuff that fans had sent her while she had been sick.

The next few days Serena was monitored and tested and she was finally released from the hospital. Darien had started working again during those days, but still came to the hospital a lot. But he was no longer as afraid for Serena. He knew she was in good health now.

Darien took her to her apartment and tucked her into bed.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll let you sleep tonight and I'll be by right after work."

She nodded then dozed off.

The next day Serena woke up from her long sleep. She stretched and made her way to her door where she grabbed her paper and read it at her island over a bowl of cheerios and chocolate milk.

She called Molly and Jenna and they came to her apartment where they discussed all the things that had been done and would be needed to be finished.

After their meeting the two left Serena to her apartment. She decided she needed to get out for a little bit, now that she felt much better.

She walked down the block to the newspaper stand, grabbed a snickers bar, and a pile of magazines. Including the new Forbes with the citing of the new list created of power couples. She was sure that would be an interesting read. So far her favorite power couple was Donald Trump and Melania. But they might have found someone new.

She went back to her apartment and settled herself on her balcony.

Serena flicked through the fashion magazines and took notes from the design ones. She then grabbed the Forbes.

She flipped through it then stopped stun. There was a piece on Darien's company. Gold Point Acquisitions was being recognized as the company to look out for. The article declared that the four men and their associates were going to conquer and they would be powerful, probably more powerful then they imagined.

She folded the corners. She would have to have the article framed and placed in the office.

Serena then found the power couple lists and gasped.

There in print were all of the men of Gold Point. They were on the list of the top fifty power couples.

Andrew and Mina were couple 14, and considered to be the future parents of golden babies. Rae and Chad were 19, as Chad had many mysterious connections and Rae was considered one hell of a hot woman. Lita and Ken were 22 as Lita was slowly taking over the restaurant world and the couples together were considered to be amazing people. Each of the men had declared their love and support in their woman and the reasons why they worshipped their wives. The spots even had a small quote cited for each woman.

She scanned the list. Then there she spotted Darien and herself.

They were number 2. She just stared at it. They were the expected couple to take the world by storm and could easily be considered the next number one couple. They also were considered to be the most in love couple of the list, in a category all of their own.

She continued reading. She was shocked but she was drawn in.

Darien was considered the beast or ruthless business man but with a great soft spot that would be recognized by the beautiful woman in his life who was taking over the world herself and was known the world around. She was also considered to be a great matchmaker without even knowing it, having put together several couples by mere chance. But together they were a beautiful couple, him part of a new powerhouse company and her to be a woman extraordinaire.

She read then his comments:

_I have known Serena as long as I have known Andrew. But our story is complicated. She is special. She is one of those beautiful talented people that work hard to get there and then they get to sit back and see how it all plays out. Serena left here in late 2000 and did not return for four years. I had said goodbye and never saw her again until Andrew asked me to pick her up from the airport. _

_Until her I was labeled a playboy bachelor who did not want to commit. When she came back she was not what I remembered. Serena came back the woman I always knew she could be. I thought she was the woman worthy of every great thing in the world. I cared about her always, but to love her, it would be better to love her and still be her friend than not to have her in my life again. I love her more than words can say._

_I am proud of her. She is an amazing woman and is capable of doing anything she wants. She is not just ahead of her time but a face that could launch a thousand ships. I would do anything for her. I would ensure that she is on top of the world is that was what she wished. I would cut out my heart and offer it to her. I would do anything for her and even conquer whatever her heart desired. I am what I am. I could be more with her, I know that._

She read it and re-read it. The one sentence echoing in her mind over and over again, _I love her more than words can say_.

She felt her heart race. She was in shock. He had now confessed his love for her to the whole world but still had not said it to her face, looking her in the eyes.

She curled the magazine and flew through her apartment. She grabbed a cab and went across town to his house.

When she got out she stormed up the stairs and banged on the door.

A few minutes later it was opened and Darien stood there. He looked surprised to see her but he smiled brightly at her.

"Serena!"

She glared at him as she swatted him with the rolled up magazine. "Want to tell me why you can tell the whole world that you love me and not tell me?"

* * *

**TBC…

* * *

**

**I know, I know, I'll duck! Hope you liked it. 10 reviews and the next chapter is yours. **

**...and dont forget my challenge! you can add the answers to your review or email it through my profile by hitting send message. Look forward to hearing from you! Laters!**


	24. that perfect moment of truth

**Well, I'm so glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, they are always much appreciated. Now, I'm going to give this as the last call for the answers to my challenge. Anyone can tell me 5 myth references, 4 of them being Greek myth references and one a silver millennium reference and you win the prize… you get to name the boy twin and possibly the girl… now if you think that is a lame prize, well, hmm… we'll see, but I thought it was cool, that way you contribute to a part of this story… but I'll see if I can come up with anything. Sorry Nixxy, but MidoriVaca has replaced you for first place. I will tell you the answers next chapter. So this is your last chance to enter. Chapters 14-21, find the 5 myth references and maybe give a little detail, and you win.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hopefully its not too much.

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

She curled the magazine and flew through her apartment. She grabbed a cab and went across town to his house.

When she got out she stormed up the stairs and banged on the door.

A few minutes later it was opened and Darien stood there. He looked surprised to see her but he smiled brightly at her.

"Serena!"

She glared at him as she swatted him with the rolled up magazine. "Want to tell me why you can tell the whole world that you love me and not tell me?"

* * *

Darien just stared at her.

"Well?" she demanded, and then she stormed past him into his house.

"Come in," he said, rolling his eyes.

She continued until she was in his living room and turned on him again, swatting him with the magazine.

"Hey, stop hitting me, will you," he said, rubbing his arm.

She frowned at him. "Well, do you have anything to say?"

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. He had never quite prepared himself for this moment.

She put her hands on her hips.

"This is bloody unbelievable."

He just looked at her. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He wanted to say it, but he knew that to just say it at that moment would be foolish.

She paced then stopped, glaring at him.

"Well, that's great. So I find this magazine and we're listed as a power couple, number two, and most likely to be the everlasting, forever couple with all it takes."

Darien's eyes widened and he grabbed the magazine from her and paled when he saw which magazine it was. He flipped the pages and stopped on the picture of the two of them and labeled the next golden couple.

He muttered a curse under his breath and tossed the magazine onto the couch.

A tear slid down her cheek. "Why can't you say it to me? Why do I have to hear it in a drunken confession after you were pissed about a stupid date I went on when we were never exclusive? Or why do I have to hear it from another source?"

"Serena," he said softly, coming to her and holding her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "You know that I care about you a lot."

She huffed and half glared at him. "Of course I know that."

"I've been trying in my own way to show you how much I care about you. You know I'm not the best at expressing myself with you," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh you could say that again."

"But I still try."

"It's not fair," she whispered. "I think I deserve it. Screw fate."

He frowned. "I know we've never quite had it easy, but still, we're still here."

She sobbed gently. "But why does it have to be so complicated. Why can't I just have you say it, from your lips? Why is it that I just can't have that? You worship my body, sure, and now I'm to carry your children."

He chuckled. "And you look beautiful," he said as he wiped the tears from her face. "You're like Aphrodite rising from the sea, ready to take on the world. You've always been beautiful and you will always be beautiful to me."

She smiled shyly.

"Serena, I love you."

Her heart melted, the words echoing like a waterfall in her mind. She was still a little annoyed at how the situation had come to be, but it could work.

"I was going to tell you that night that you were going to come over," he told her, lifting her chin, looking deeply in her cerulean blue eyes. "But since you woke up, I was more worried about you and the twins' recovery than unloading my feelings on you."

She buried her face in his neck. "I must be crazy," she said softly.

He frowned. "Why are you crazy?"

She sighed. "Because," she murmured in his neck.

"Because why?"

She sighed again as she leaned back to look at him. "Because I love you," she said, looking him deep in his midnight blue eyes, feeling herself be lost in the depths.

He grinned then kissed her.

"Why did it take so long?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Baby, I have no idea."

She shook her head. "We're either fools, or the fates were toiling with us."

Darien laughed as he held her, enjoying the moment's perfection. Then an idea struck him. He took her hand, "Come with me."

He led her through to the yard and then Serena gasped.

They stopped outside the tent. It was so outside the realm of reality but it was beautiful. The Moroccan tent looked like a beautiful harem closed away from the world.

He led her inside the tent and Serena was taken away by all the beauty. There were tons of pillows, and the red, brown, and gold colors came together so nicely, creating a place for the two of them, creating the feeling that they were far away from civilization.

"My god, Darien, this is so beautiful," she whispered, caught up in the spell of the tent's magic and beauty.

"I had this done for our special date. I was hoping to tell you how much I love you here and make it the most perfect moment in your life," he said softly.

She turned and kissed him.

He held her as tightly as her stomach would allow and caressed her with his hands, running them up and down her back. Gently he lowered her onto the blankets and pillows, making her comfortable as she could be.

Quickly they got rid of the interfering layer of clothes.

"God, I love you," he said as he kissed down her neck.

She moaned and arched into him. "I love you too," she whispered and then gasped when he started torturing her sensitive nipples.

He roamed his hands over her body, feeling all of her.

She slid her hand down and cupped him. He groaned and then nipped a little bit, making her arch more into him and moan loudly in her great pleasure.

He then reached a hand down and began to stroke her, teasing her until she was ready to fall apart from the two sensations.

She fell apart and she lay there panting as he watched her, growing hard.

"Ready for more?" he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled seductively. "I'm game."

He kissed her all over. And she moaned in pleasure. He then made his way down and kissed her in the most sensitive spot. He had his hands groping her breasts, and then switched from squeezing to taking her rose tips in his fingers while he licked, sucked, and kissed her most feminine spot.

She moaned, called out his name as she rolled her head on one of the pillows. He grunted and twitched as he grew in want for her.

"I want you in me," she managed to say in a thick voice.

He looked at her, a wolfish grin tilting his lips. He moved up, leaning over her. He then entered her and it became a frenzied wild passion. It was the most wild and intense experience ever and together they rode over the crevice. He thrust hard, deep, and followed her hips, making her moan louder and louder as she cried out. With a final guttural groan he spilled into her and they exploded together.

After they lay together, their hearts pounding against their ribcages, beating a steady beat together. He leaned up on his elbows and looked into her eyes as he brushed all the hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful," he said in the quiet, sated voice.

She smiled.

"I love you."

She smiled even brighter. "You know, you're not going to be allowed to go a day now without saying it."

He grinned then kissed her on the nose. "I can't believe I went this long without saying it. Now I don't think I will ever stop."

She laughed. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing it."

"Well, I hope not."

"I love you," she said softly.

"I'll always love you," he said as he kissed her and soon they were making love again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making love, well into the evening until they were exhausted and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later Darien woke to look at the naked woman sleeping beside him. She was facing him, lying on her side, the position most comfortable for her during this pregnancy. She had one hand under her chin and the other across her stomach.

He kissed her on the forehead then got up. He slid his pants on and went to the house. He called for some take out, figuring that he could now create that perfect moment to propose to her. He went and got the ring from his drawer up in his bedroom, and grabbed the new candles.

By the time he had the candles lit, the food had arrived. He took the Greek food and set it up on the table outside the tent under the canopy of the tree branches.

He went back in the tent and was pleased with the results. He lay down again beside her. He took the rose that he had gotten from the garden and stroked Serena on the arm.

She blinked her eyes open, smiling.

"Hey," she said, and then she gasped. She sat up and looked around the tent in utter amazement.

"Wow," she breathed in awe.

He smiled. "Well, I wanted to make it more romantic."

She grinned. "More romantic? It was already perfect, but now, now it's just surreal and beyond this realm."

He smiled at her.

She smelled the air then. "Is that food?"

He chuckled. "Leave it to the pregnant lady to smell out the food a good few feet away."

She shrugged. "Well, someone exhausted me this evening. Now I could use dinner and so could the twins."

He sat up now, and took her into his arms, holding her gently with her back against his chest.

"Mm, I could get used to all this."

"I'm already used to it. Ever since I've had you in my life, I think I might just live for these moments."

She laughed. "Who knew you could be such a sap."

He chuckled. "I have a romantic soul hidden away."

"This is fortunate for me. I think people seem amazed that you and I are so together despite you being a beast."

He laughed hard. "A beast?"

She shrugged. "The article implied that you were like this beast. You're a ruthless business man and can negotiate with the best of them while you have this sweet, beautiful woman."

He chuckled. "I'm assuming that would be you."

She hit him on the arm. "Damn well better be me."

"Would you be jealous?"

She rolled her eyes, and laughed knowing he wouldn't be able to see it. Then she frowned. "You better believe I would be jealous. I've been told that I don't share things. Okay, I share, but the special things that are mine, I do not share."

He kissed her on top of her head. "I like it."

She shook her head. "Men!"

He shrugged. "Well, we both already know that I get jealous."

"I don't think we're that bad," she said seriously.

"No, I just like to know you're safe and that others know you're with me. I want them all to know what a beautiful woman I was lucky enough to fall in love with and have her want to be with me."

"Oh come on Mr. Playboy, you always used to like having arm candy to show how many you could have."

He sighed. "Nope, not anymore. Not since you. I like the idea of being with you and only you."

She sighed. "I could live with that."

He smiled. "I have something for you," he said suddenly.

She arched her neck to look back at him.

"Do you truly love me?" he asked her.

"Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckled. "Well I suppose not. But I want to ask for your love forever and a day."

"You have it," she said in a content sigh.

"Marry me."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she squeaked.

He grinned, kissed her on the head. "Marry me."

He opened the box in front of her. She turned her head forward and gasped.

"Oh my god!" she then whirled around. "YES!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

He kissed her, holding her close.

"Oh my god," she said, her eyes wide.

He grinned as he slid the beautiful crescent moon and circle ring onto her finger. It had a crescent moon curving towards the pinky, with a sphere connected between the tips of the moon.

"This is beautiful," she said admiring the ring.

"Well, the circle means eternity and the moon… well, I know you love the moon and together it could be like the earth and moon, together, constant, part of eternity."

She kissed him.

"Now your mine forever," he said with a smile.

"Forever and a day," she said with a wide smile, a beautiful, content smile that spoke volumes.

He nodded.

"Now, can I eat?"

He tipped his head back and laughed.

* * *

**Fini…**

**Just kidding… TBC!**

**Remember, 10 reviews and the next chapter is yours. Oh, and don't forget to send me your answers to the challenge. I'll announce the winner next chapter and tell the answers. Good luck!**


	25. in the wake of that perfection

**Sorry folks for taking so long to get this chapter out, my summer was eventful to say the least. Happy to announce that I am now living with my sweetheart and even though he can drive me crazy and constantly leaves the seat up, I couldn't be happier. I tried to start this chapter several times but it never quite happened… but I think I was inspired today after a beautiful night with my guy last night to try and finish off this story! **

**By the way, the winner of my contest is MidoriVaca. She found all the Greek myth allusions and references. So, she wins the great prize of naming the twins… hopefully coming soon! So Congrats MidoriVaca! **

**So I hope you enjoy this new chapter and remember… it is 8 reviews till the next chapter… and yes I will update on a normal schedule…**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, yeah, I know, don't own any of it except this story line, that is out of my great imagination.**

It was a week later after the engagement. Serena and Darien had decided they would have to go for a double announcement and figured that they could kill two birds with one stone at the formal charity event they were to attend the following week and announce both to the press that would undoubtedly be there.

Darien and Serena kept mostly to themselves that week wanting peace and quiet. Darien did go to work and Serena checked in at her office and saw the last detail taken care of at Diamond James' place, making sure that Diamond knew to be discreet about her now very prominently showing pregnancy and stunning engagement ring.

So, a week later Mina and Serena were sitting down for lunch at Lita's restaurant. Lita finally rushed to sit down with them.

"Alright, so what is the big news?" Lita asked.

Rae grinned. "I'll make a wager that it soon we won't be the only married ones around here."

Serena positively beamed as she lifted her hand and showed the ladies her ring from Darien.

They all squealed loudly and hugged each other.

"Oh Serena, it's stunning!" Mina said looking at her ring.

"Beautiful, puts the Hilton thing to shame," Lita laughed.

Serena laughed. "Oh come on. Don't get carried away."

"So, when's the big day?" Rae asked her.

Serena smiled slowly. "I think soon. If anyone can put together a huge thing and in such a short time that would be me."

They laughed.

"We should so go to Vegas for your bachlorette," Lita grinned.

Serena smiled. "Somehow, I don't think that would be great."

Lita blushed. "Right, my bad."

"Italy!" Rae said.

They all looked at her.

"Italy?" Serena asked.

Rae nodded. "Yes, it would be perfect. In a couple weeks I have to go to Rome for a shoot with some people Pierre has hooked me up with and I wanted to invite you to come along. They wanted to do a Roman god theme and I thought you were perfect for… well, you are a goddess. And Ami has a villa in Ancona. We could fly from Rome to Ancona and all of us could have a good time."

"None of the press would be able to track you," Mina pointed out.

Serena smiled. "Well ladies, I believe then you have it in your hands then. I will let you take care of all the details."

"The work we have to do in Rome will probably take two weeks. You'll find out when you talk to Pierre," Rae stated.

She nodded. "So, in three months I will be married and soon after I will have my beautiful babies and life as I know it will never be the same."

"Oh, what did I miss?" Ami asked as she sat down.

Mina told her and Ami cheered for Serena's engagement and they enjoyed their lunch.

"To our changing lives and the friendship that will get us through," Lita toasted.

They lifted their glasses. "To us!"

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention," Mina beamed. "But I have had a very eventful week."

They all looked at Mina expectantly.

"Tell us something new. I mean we've had car accidents, engagements, field days with the press and all that good jazz. Stuff that almost seems like a hard day of work for us," Rae said, a smile tilting her lips.

Serena grinned. "True enough."

"Well, I have been nominated for a golden globe and the buzz is growing about an Oscar!"

Everyone gave cheers and congratulated her.

Mina beamed brighter. "I actually have better news than all of that."

Ami frowned, "What's better than those two awards to show the world that you are a rising powerful star?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What!"

"Oh my god!"

"That's fabulous!"

"Yeah, I'm not the only one anymore!"

The group gave hugs and kisses and then Lita stood on her chair. "Attention everyone! As the owner of this restaurant I would like to proudly announce that my best friends are now making me an auntie and since I could not be happier to announce I too will be having a baby, your meals are on the house!"

The restaurant erupted in cheers and clapping.

"Lita, why you devil!" Mina grinned when Lita sat down again.

"Are all of you having babies too?" Ami asked with a laughing smile on her lips.

Rae shrugged. "Give me a year and I will be ready to have one, don't you worry."

Ami laughed. "Now all of us can go to prenatal classes together!"

Rae frowned, "ok, maybe I should catch up, I mean now I'll be excluded from all the fun and games of the meetings."

The ladies finished off their lunch and went back to their homes to their men.

Serena drove to Darien's office, knowing that he was busy with a meeting with her brother.

"Hey baby," Darien said just as she stepped into the main foyer. He swept her off her feet with an intense and passionate kiss and then waved goodbye to everyone as he took her out of the office.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I am taking you home where I plan on making love to you for hours until we go for that high affair dinner when we make it announced that we are getting married and you're having my children."

Serena smiled seductively. "Are you sure that you'll catch me?"

He grinned. "I believe I already caught you right now."

They made their way to his place, soon to be their place once the movers brought her stuff over the next weekend. They spent the afternoon making love all over the house until they took a shower together to start getting ready for their dinner at the Crystal Rose Room for the charity gala to raise funds for New Orleans.

Dinner was amazing and they flaunted their love very publicly and told the mayor at the grand gala that they were happy to announce that they were engaged. Obviously her pregnancy was noticed, with her showing the near five months of a stomach. It was crazy after that. Many people cheered for them and congratulated them and many left them to themselves as they danced very close together on the dance floor not separating from each other.

They went home that night and fell asleep in each other's arms, content.

It was two weeks later when Serena sat beside Rae on the plane.

"Aren't you excited?" Rae asked her.

Serena shrugged. "Yeah, but the babies are being a little difficult today and I feel like a beached whale."

Rae laughed. "Oh it's not that bad Serena. You look gorgeous. Not many people can carry off twins and look as stunningly beautiful as you. You have the most flawless skin I have ever seen and well, you look like the great Aphrodite."

Serena patted Rae on the hand. "Thanks."

The flight was another two hours and then they were met at the airport by a chauffer. They were driven through Rome to a beautiful hotel fronted by a tall and grand fountain.

Serena sighed. "This is so beautiful."

Rae smiled. "Oh come on honey we have to unpack and meet with the photographers."

"Pierre said he would meet us later right?" Serena asked as she changed in her own bedroom of the suite.

"He said he would meet us there at the shoot."

Soon they were changed and on their way to the office in the business district of Rome. They were to meet with the photographers and the editors of _Exspanse!_, the new magazine that Rae was hoping to invest with.

"Serena! Rae! Oh my babes of seduction themselves. And congratulations to you Serena on your engagement. It seems to be agreeing with you as well as the beautiful children you're sporting around!" Pierre said kissing both their hands.

Serena smiled. "Pierre, what would I do without you?"

He grinned. "Die of old age and have a positively _dull_ existence."

She laughed. "Well, obviously."

"I am glad you're with me today. I had an offer I wanted to suggest."

Serena frowned. "What kind of offer?"

"In all the media goings, I had a request for an interview with you and do to a shot of you in all your pregnant glory," Pierre said with a wide smile.

Rae scowled. "Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. I mean we are doing some work here with _Exspanse!_ and by taking that on, I think I have enough work for us while we're in Rome."

Serena frowned. "So, this is about the goddess pose?"

Pierre nodded.

She sighed. "alright, I will trust you in this venture."

Pierre kissed her cheek. He then stood before the magazine editors and colleagues, raising both Rae's and Serena's hands. "I hail the two beauties before me. I present Juno, the queen of the gods and the goddess of fertility and marriage and my Diana, the goddess of the hunt and the moon."

They clapped and soon Pierre was sketching out the details of the photo shoot.

In the next couple days all the different gods and goddesses were done. Rae went the day before Serena, actually in the night, needing to locate to the outskirts of the city and get a nice night shot.

They found a temple and created a beautiful scene where they allowed for her to be Juno, the Roman counterpart to Hera, the queen of the gods. She did several shots but they decided that her semi-nude shot with her as the fore-bearing mother of the gods, but docile in all her great beauty was their favorite.

Darien had come to visit her and watch the shoot. He refused to let many people see her completely nude, being jealous of any who might want his soon to be wife.

But he surprisingly agreed with Pierre on the one shot that would be shot selected for the magazine which was the most daring shot of all.

Rae and Serena completed their work and then found themselves able to finally relax and make their way to the airport where they were to fly to Acana to join with the other ladies for her tame version of a bachlorette party. Darien flew out of Rome to Japan after giving her a searing kiss to tide her over the week she would spend in Acana with the ladies.

"Are you ready now?" Rae grinned as they landed in Acana.

Serena grinned. "I imagine this will be very interesting all things considering!"

**I know, I know, not my best. But well, I don't know. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think. It will get a little more interesting after this chapter and if everyone hates it so much I might just delete it and try again.**

**So 8 reviews and I will decide on what to do. Laterz!**


	26. knowing the inner desire

**I know, I know, I've been horrible, making y'all wait so long. But well things have been real busy then to top it off, I lost my outline for the story. It's hard to go at it when I don't remember where I wanted it to go… sigh. Oh well, I've decided to get back at it and see how it goes. **

**And just for anyone who cares, I got engaged over Christmas!!! So my sense of romance is probably through the roof. But anyways, hope you all enjoy, please review… I hold fast at 8 reviews to get my next chapter… I swear it will be done, I've been inspired and I would like to finish this story because I hate to leave things undone.**

**So on to the story… and yes, standard disclaimer. We all know what that means, lol**

Serena woke slowly, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. She and Rae had arrived in Ancona last night and being so exhausted from the flight and her twins, she had gone to sleep immediately.

She rose, slipping a silk kimono robe over her naked skin. She ambled her way across the villa to the kitchen, eagerly looking for breakfast.

Mina swept into the room behind her.

"Serena! What are you doing?"

She frowned. "I'm hungry. I can't start any day without any food."

Mina laughed as she took hold of Serena's arm. "Come darling, already taken care of. We had the table made up with the best breakfast out in the gardens. Lita despite morning sickness could not resist at all making up what looks to be the best breakfast."

Serena had to laugh at Mina's bubbling disposition. Mina had been practically glowing since she had found out that she was going to be one of the nominations for the Oscar. It was still many months away, but they were that certain of Mina's performance.

Mina had been correct though. The breakfast was fit for kings. All the ladies were up and enjoying the fabulous meal, laughing and talking.

After they finished eating, they lazed around by the pool until mid afternoon when Rae convinced them that shopping was in order. They dressed in light summer clothes, fitting to the weather and the styles local to the area and were driven to the nearest city where they shopped and shopped. After they grabbed dinner and then caught a concert.

So went the days, enjoying their close friendship and the quiet isolation of being far from prying eyes and enjoying the last bits of Serena's single freedom.

Meanwhile Darien and the guys had decided that they needed to do something too. Not only were they lonely without their women but Darien was owed serious retribution for his parts in making the other guys have a "great" time at their own bachelor parties.

Originally they were going to just stay in town but figured after a couple days that Darien needed to get out of his house. Of course in those few days before he was dragged off, he found what he deemed to be the most suitable house for his new family. He bought it immediately and asked Serena's assistants to see what they could do about getting it in shape before they were to be married.

Finally on the Thursday night, the guys came into Darien's office and practically beamed at him.

"What?" he asked them, frowning.

Andrew grinned. "We have finally decided where we want to take you for your stag."

"And the women are not going to have a problem with this?" he asked, getting to his feet.

They all shrugged. "we told them what we planned and Serena's assistants made sure we had the right connections."

"And all our pregnant woman are going to be fine with this plan of yours?" he asked, grinning now.

They all nodded.

"You are the last of us my boy and we are going to make sure you enjoy it," Chad laughed.

Darien groaned. "Alright, I'll go. I just need to pack…"

They shook their head.

"Already taken care of," Andrew grinned. "Already have everything in order. Now we need to go, the jet is ready to take off in an hour."

They dragged him out of the office, into the waiting limo. They arrived at the airport and boarded their private jet and soon they were in the air.

"Are you guys going to tell me where we're going?"

They shook their head.

"Nope, but I suggest you get some sleep. It's a bit of a long flight and then we are going to have some fun," Ken said, leaning his chair back.

Darien sighed but followed their advise. They arrived several hours later in the desert.

He laughed hard when they walked down the stairs of the plane. "Vegas?"

They all grinned like mischevious school boys. "oh you better believe it."

They got into the limo that was waiting for them and were taken to the Wynn Tower. They had one of the penthouse suites and were given vip status.

Once in the suite and in his own room, Darien got on the phone.

"Hey," she smiled when he got through to her.

"Hey baby," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She laughed. "good—actually, I feel pretty spoiled. We've been eating fine food, sleeping, tanning, swimming, shopping. It's all been so great. I think we're going to go to the city soon for one good night out on the town."

He chuckled. "you just behave. I don't want to hear reports from the twins that you had men flirting with you and trying to convince you that you don't need to get married to some schlep like me."

She laughed. "Oh right, I look like a beached whale. I may only be five or so months pregnant but I feel…

"Sweetie, you are the most gorgeous thing to walk this earth. Even pregnant, you manage to take anyone's breath away. Wait till that picture of you gets out."

She laughed lightly. "oh Darien, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So, how's Vegas?"

He frowned. "are you okay with this?" he asked her.

"yeah. I trust you. I want you to have fun."

He smiled. "God I love you. I wish I were with you. We could enjoy this week with just the two of us…"

"Oh Darien, that's what the honeymoon is for. I say we move up the wedding. I will be able to pull it off a whole month earlier. I want us to have the honeymoon with just the two of us before the little tikes make their debut into the world."

He laughed. "whatever you want my love."

"Darien, get off the phone. We only have a couple days here," Andrew said from the doorway.

"Give me my brother for a second, will you," Serena said sweetly.

He smiled. "Sure," he said, then handed the phone to his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Hello," Andrew said.

"Andrew, now while all of us women, mostly pregnant women have consented to this crazy stag party in Vegas, I want you to know that I will hunt you down and castrate you myself if anything goes wrong or gets out of hand."

Andrew chuckled. "I would never think of it sis."

"Andrew, I'm serious. Pregnant or not, I will get you. So you boys behave, otherwise I will have to…"

Andrew paled. "Serena!"

She laughed. "Love you big brother, now put my fiancé back on the phone."

Andrew frowned when he gave the phone back to him. "She's crazy that's what," he said, then he laughed as he left Darien alone.

"My love, you shouldn't threaten your big brother."

She laughed. "Hey, I'm allowed to. Now behave and have a fun time, I will see you Monday afternoon."

He bid her good-bye then let the guys drag him out where they began their legendary weekend.

Andrew shook his head as Darien hung up his phone. "So are you ready to have the party of your life?"

Darien laughed as he sat back in the leather lazy-boy. "What's on the agenda?" he asked.

Andrew rubbed his hands together in great anticipation. "Alright, first we head on down to the private poker lounge. The Wynn tower is supposed to have the best poker rooms on the strip. Then more of the casino then maybe we'll go to a _fun_ show."

Darien chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Alright, lead the way. I could go for poker."

The valet came up to show them down to their private room with fellow big shot players.

There was a few other celebrities and other hot shots. They all were big players but all of it was about the fun of the game. They played for hours, drinking fine cognac and smoking what the valet said was the best Cuban cigars.

After a few hours, Darien folded. "I think I want to try something else now."

Andrew laughed. "Sure sure, just let me finish this hand and we'll call it a day."

Darien nodded.

Andrew finished the game and they left Ken, Chad, and Greg to continue playing cards. They made their way through the casino where they took up other games: craps, roulette, slots, and anything that caught their eye.

They spent several hours doing that then they were picked up to be taken to a hot night club at Luxor. They partied and danced, and stumbled back to the hotel suite.

They continued on with their debauchery. They played golf, went skydiving, rode the roller coasters, shopped for their ladies, found all the great buffets, were invited out to parties and to meet up with others, then went out each night to hot nightclubs, having fun. They went to Coyote Ugly at New York, New York, Pure at Treasure Island, Rumjungle at Mandalay Bay, and even had extreme VIP service to Tryst at Wynn Tower.

They did go to a few strip clubs, more to get rowdy on cheap drinks for the hell of it. They watched the strippers but were behaved, not touching or going for any private service.

Darien called her every night after they returned from wherever they had gone that night.

"I miss you," he slurred.

She laughed musically. "I can tell."

He frowned. "But I do miss you. I cant wait till we're married and you're all mine."

She laughed again. "well, I cant wait either."

He would tell her everything that happened, including all those that had flirted with him and the strippers he had seen.

"Alright, well you only have one night left. You behave and I will see you soon and we'll make up for all our frustrations."

He perked up and they started to have a racy phone call filled of promises that meant to be fulfilled once they were back in bed together.

Serena hung up with him and then made her way down to the courtyard with the other ladies.

"Done with your phone sex yet?" Lita teased.

Serena gave a feigned expression of shock then laughed. "I say we enjoy our last night here ladies. I think we should definitely make it a night to remember."

Rae nodded enthusiastically.

"Rome?" Mina asked, perking up.

Serena considered. "Well, that definitely has merit."

They soon were ready to go and flew out of Ancona and were in Rome by the late afternoon. They checked into one of the posh hotels, taking up several of the large suites. They had room service, shopped then prepared themselves for a night out on the town.

They started with dinner then decided despite most of them being pregnant they were going to enjoy the fine hidden beauty of Rome. They were sitting on a patio having a good time, laughing, when they were approached by several male fans. They were soon invited to a hot party to be thrown by some Italian noble and not being able to resist the opportunity went for it.

Most of the men were enraptured by Rae being she had been a playboy bunny, and others surrounded Mina, praising her talents and beauty. She flirted horrendously but then boasted about being very happily married and soon to be having her own babe. The men joked and tried to convince her that she might want to dump her husband for an Italian stallion.

Amy managed to flirt and dance with a few good looking gentlemen while keeping a good distance. Lita managed to meet a famous Italian chef who was enthralled with her and was interested in starting a culinary institute with her.

"Lita," Serena laughed. "Who would have imagined that a bachlorette party would provide such a grand opportunity."

Lita shook her head. "Serena, you're such a doll."

Serena was the belle of the ball. She was whirled around the dance floor and kept on her feet for most of the night. By the time the night was at an end, her feet were sore, but her smile was bright and they headed back to their hotel and immediately went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the guys decided they needed one last hurrah since Darien was the last bachelor of the group and it was their last night in Vegas. Concierge took the day to work out all the details and they started the night at the Bellagio. They had dinner, went to the bar, drank, then went to the most exclusive stripper nightclubs on the strip where somehow they were joined by a large party of some local American celebrities who knew of their wives and wanted to hob knob with other richies.

One of the dancers approached Darien, a bright grin on her lips. "Want to see me dance?"

He gave a shrug. "Are you going on stage?"

She gave a coy smile as she touched his arm. "I already performed a little while but if you want to see me, I'm willing to do an encore presentation."

Andrew laughed. "Try all you want lady, he'll appreciate you but he wont touch. He's getting married soon."

She raised a brow. "Well, you know what they say, that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Very true," Darien said with a half-grin.

She kissed him on the cheek, winked at him, then waltzed to the back, casting a glance at him over her shoulder.

"Damn Darien," some young pup said.

Darien grinned. "Sure, back in the days of playboy lifestyles I would have followed her and taken her up on all her offers but I've got a fabulous woman that I'm going to marry with two babies on the way, I somehow doubt she would even compare to Serena."

The young actor looked at him. "Oh that's right, you're going to marry Serena. Damn she's hot—even being pregnant. They were showing a picture of the upcoming nude shot as some goddess or something or other," he stopped, downed some hennessy, then laughed. "damn, I wish I could find something like that."

Darien shook his head, laughing.

On went the night, the girl who had prepositioned him before went on the stage and danced for him, staying more in front of him. He cheered for her, tipped her good, but kept his distance. He did pay for her drinks for the night as she hung out with the whole group. When they were about to leave she grabbed him and kissed him. Darien pulled back quickly.

"Sweetie, you're fine and all, but I'm not interested."

She pouted. "Oh come on, you know you want it."

He raised a brow. "Maybe, in another life I would have taken you, but I'm getting married and I'm going to be a father."

The girl sighed. "I hope she knows how lucky she is."

Darien shook his head. "I think I was the lucky one."

He left the club and stumbled into the limo.

"Now there's a man in love," the girl said quietly, as the men followed Darien out of the place.

"Well, he is going to marry Serena Tsukino," the young actor said, as he took a shot.

She turned and eyed him up. "Serena Tsukino?"

He nodded.

She looked down. "She's definitely a lucky woman." Then she turned her attention to the young actor. She was still young and she had money to make.

Darien and the guys headed back to the hotel. He was glad that he was heading home the next day. There had not been any women that could have compared to his Serena. Gods, how he missed her.

"well," he yawned as he tried to get comfortable. "At least I'm done here, I'll be here with her tomorrow."

With that he fell asleep dreaming of his beautiful blonde goddess.

Well, I hope you all liked it… I am already working on the next chapter. So 8 reviews and its all yours.


	27. the ground that he worships in love

**Thanks for all the reviws, I'm glad everyone liked it. It feels so good to be back writing after so long. But it couldn't be helped. And to answer the questions… yes, I have been working on my best friend, giving her ideas about the bachlorette party that I would love to have but she keeps telling me off saying that I don't get to plan it and its her and the other girls job to plan it, grr… lol, no I love them dearly and planning a real wedding is so exciting, so much better than writing one, lol**

**Well I hope you enjoy. And yes standard disclaimer, yada yada yada…

* * *

**

Serena rolled over and smiled. "hey," she said to the face propped up on an elbow, staring at her.

He grinned. "Morning beautiful."

She beamed brightly. "Liar. No one looks beautiful when they're this big."

He chuckled as he leaned close to kiss her.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Hey you behave, we have to go have lunch with the parents and we cant be late."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, wasn't it you that made us late for dinner with your brother and his wife."

She feigned an innocent look. "Of course not, how could you say such a thing."

"Right, you didn't waltz into my office downstairs, wearing nothing but my shirt."

She beamed. "I would never."

He began to tickle her. "Right, you witch."

She laughed then bolted up, "oh I have to pee."

He groaned.

She hurried out of bed and ran for the bathroom. "Lesson learned, no more tickling me," she called out to him.

He rubbed his eyes and got up. He shook his head. A lot of things had definitely changed since Serena had moved in—not that he minded. Just sometimes he had to laugh at the complete feminine take over of his house. He as just glad that they would be moving to the large manor where there would be more room for the two of them and the twins. There was also enough room for more little ones once they were ready.

He chuckled as Serena then started a shower. He tossed the clothes he had grabbed just a few seconds ago and made his way into the shower.

Later that night, after several love-makings, lunch with her folks, they were out at Lita's restaurant with the whole gang. They practically took over half of the restaurant. Serena smiled at the sight of everyone before her.

Rae was resting her head on Chad's shoulder, smiling over something Amy was saying about Greg and fainting when they got the sonogram back and found out they were having a boy.

Mina was glowing as she kept unconsciously sweeping a hand to her stomach, giving comfort to her unborn child. Andrew was toying with a piece of her hair, brushing it gently behind her ear.

Lita finally joined them from the back and boasted about the culinary institute that she was proudly getting off the ground with Fabiani, the gentleman they had met at the party in Rome.

Serena smiled at the memory of the day they got back from Rome. Darien had picked her up from the airport and practically crushed her to him.

"_Oh God, Serena, I missed you so much," he whispered in her hair._

_She smiled up at him. "I can tell."_

_They started across the airport to baggage claim where they waited for her bags, Darien holding her close to him the whole time._

"_I want you to know that I love you," he said solemnly._

"_Sweetie, I know you love me." She frowned as she looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked him._

_He sighed. "This girl kissed me. We went to this strip club and she was trying to flirt with me and I mean she was nice and all—all of it was so harmless. Then when we were leaving, she grabbed me and kissed me."_

_She gave a sigh of relief then lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking him gently. "Sweetie, I'm not worried."_

"_All I kept thinking was that I love you and I told her that."_

_She smiled then grabbed him tight, kissing him hard and passionately._

_He pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly, breathing her into his soul. _

"_I love you—and I trust you. I know you would never do anything."_

_He gave a small smile. "I just thought I should tell you. I don't want you to think I would keep anymore secrets from you."_

_She smiled. "I don't believe you would."_

"_I will however, keep my surprises as secrets because it would do me no good to have you know any possible surprise."_

_She pursed her lips, "just watch how many surprises you plan to give me. The little ones like to make sport by playing with all my innards, I would hate for any disasters."_

_He threw his head back and laughed._

"hey," he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She blinked then smiled at him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

"oh, just remembering you picking me up at the airport is all," she smiled sweetly.

"Serena, you excited about getting married this weekend?" Mina asked, looking up at her.

Serena beamed. "Ecstatic. Only a few more days and that man is all mine."

The ladies all laughed.

Serena yawned a little.

"You ready to call it a night?" he asked her.

She gave a little nod. "I think so."

"I'll just grab your coat."

They all bid each other good night and Darien led her out into the warm night, which she managed to find chilly. She decided to blame the wonky temperatures on the babies and their demands for comfort.

The next few days was a flurry of activities. Serena saw to most of the last minute details of their wedding, but got a lot of help from her assistants. The news of her wedding was some of the biggest news around but Molly had assured her that there was enough security to ensure that no unexpected guests would be showing up.

Finally, it was two days before the wedding and Mina declared it spa day.

All the ladies got together at the Pink Moon, including Luna and her mother. They took over the spa, sipping blender made drinks, most being non alcoholic.

"Oh this is divine," Serena sighed during her seaweed wrap. "I even think the little ones enjoy the pampering."

Rae laughed. "I'm surrounded by babies. I think all these hormones are trying their damnedest to get me pregnant too."

Mina laughed. "That would be fabulous."

Rae shrugged. "Hey you never know."

They all stopped and stared at her.

Rae blushed a bright cherry red.

They all stared.

"Are you?" Amy asked.

Rae lifted her face to them. "Cross your fingers ladies, because I am late which I hope means that I'll finally be joining the club."

They all gushed and chattered about the possibility of names and guesses on how Rae would tell him once she knew for sure.

They all enjoyed the spa then Serena's mother took them to dinner downtown Tokyo.

"Are you excited pet?" Luna asked her, stroking her hair as they sat in the booth.

Serena smiled at her dear nanny and housekeeper who had been with her most of her life.

"You're such a doll Luna. And yes, I'm so happy. I'm getting married! I'm going to have twins! Oh I just love everything about life."

Luna kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so happy for you. I knew things would go well for you two. I think I felt sure of it the night I saw Darien carry you in that night after a party with Mina and them."

Serena blushed at the memory. "Oh Luna, you did not."

Luna shook her head. "No, I was sure of it. I have never seen a man look at you like I saw him looking at you. Sure there was the fact that you were hanging wildly off him in a drunken stupor, but he worships the ground you walk on. I've seen plenty of men in love, your father, your brother… so many men, but I will say, he will follow you to the ends of the earth and give you the world or die trying."

Serena teared at Luna's sweet words. "Oh Luna," she said, throwing her arms around her.

Luna patted her on the back. "oh dear, I have no fear for your happiness. It wont be perfect, there will be times when you or both will want to run for the hills in frustration but your love will see you through it all."

Serena smiled at her, wiping at her tears. "thank you so much," she said quietly.

Luna patted her cheek gently. "ah, my pet, you've grown up on me, but what a woman you have become."

"Serena," Rae beamed as she sailed into room. She smiled graciously at Luna, hoping that she didn't interrupt anything.

"I think now that we're done with the spa, we should take the evening to have a fabulous meal and then take over a lounge downtown, make it a fabulous day off from all the wedding details."

Serena smiled. "Sure, sounds like a plan. I do want to get waxed before we really think about leaving. It's been a little difficult for me to shave my own legs lately, the twins don't like the movement at all."

Luna laughed. "oh wait till you have the two of them running around, oh you are going to have your hands full yet," she smiled.

"That's why I will need a nanny. I know I wont be able to handle all of it by myself. If these two are anything like Darien and myself, we are going to have quite the handful…"

Luna smiled. "Oh pet."

Serena suddenly beamed. "What about you Luna?"

Luna frowned. "What about me?"

"Would you want to be my nanny?"

Luna gave a smile. "I would say I would love it, except pet, I think that perhaps I am ready for retirement. Artemis and I are planning on traveling and just growing older together."

Serena smiled and hugged her. "Was worth a shot."

They enjoyed the rest of the day at the spa then went to one of the hottest restaurants, well, besides LIta's of course. They had dinner then made their way to the lounge. When she went home that night, she snuck into bed beside Darien and snuggled her way into his arms and they slept the night peacefully.

The next day was a flurry of activity. There was the rehearsal then the rehearsal dinner. It was also making sure all the last details were taken care of. Serena had the last of her alterations done, and Pierre gave her the picture of the shoot that he had deemed to be her most memorable shot ever known to photographer's which Serena had wanted as a gift for Darien on their wedding day.

That night there were many toasts and cheers for the new couple. The rehearsal dinner was at Serena's parent's house. They decided to go with a casual beach theme, everyone in beachwear and leis.

Once all the festivities were over, everyone headed home or such. All the ladies decided to spend the night with Serena at her parent's house since they were leaving from there in the morning and it would be easier in all the activity for them to be together to get their hair and make-up taken care of.

Serena saw Darien to the door.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Can't I go home with you," she whispered after they managed to pull apart for some air.

He grinned at her. "you know I would be game for it, except that you made it clear that you want to be traditional and not let the groom see you before the wedding."

She laughed. "Whatever made me go that route," she said as she nibbled his neck.

"Well, you have a room upstairs," he groaned as he pulled her tight as he could against him.

She moaned then laughed. "Oh how I want to, but I don't want to scandalize my friends. We're going to have two weeks in Bali _(a/n: and I'm so planning on going to Bali for my own honeymoon:P) _and no one can interrupt us there," she said, tilting her head back as he nipped lightly on her neck.

He grinned. "Heaven. Alright, in that case, I better leave you now before I just lift that cute little skirt you're wearing and take you right where you stand."

Her eyes flared with renewed passion. "Really," she managed to say.

His nostrils flared. "Oh god, I want you," he said, pulling her back to his lips.

"It might be a little awkward with the babies in the way," she laughed.

He groaned. "ok, now I really need to leave."

She pouted. "alright."

He kissed her one last time. "Love you Serena," he said.

She smiled. "I love you—forever and a day, heart and soul."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her. "I will see you tomorrow and then we'll be married, united in every way we can be."

She gave a loving smile. "Sounds perfect."

He clasped her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "tomorrow love, tomorrow."

She kissed her two main fingers and brushed his cheek.

He gave a smile then left her.

She watched him go, giving him a wave when he looked back. She stood there a few minutes, feeling warm and loved.

"Hey Serena, I thought I might find you out there," mina said as she joined her on the front veranda.

Serena gave a smile. "Just saying goodnight."

Mina smiled. "You two are so sweet."

Serena laughed brightly.

"Alright doll, best you come in, we decided to just take a sit in the hot tub before bed since you are going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"But a wonderful one," serena smiled as she closed the door and then followed Mina. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

* * *

**So, what did you think?? Let me know… most likely you are all excited about the wedding… lol, I promise it will be fabulous… so 8 reviews and the dream wedding is all yours!!**


	28. their own special day wedding bliss

I know, I know, so long since the last update, it's been the busiest few months, I've been working away at this chapter while I try and find my outline for the story… so I had to improvise. Hopefully it is as good as I hope it is, please review and let me know… I can assure you that the birth is next then it shall be finished… but please let me know what you think or I wont bother to continue… I need my fans, it makes this story go

Serena woke with a smile. She was getting married today. It was the day where all her dreams came true because the man she had loved for so long was going to be her husband at the end of the day. She rolled onto her side, and rubbed a hand over her extended belly, sending love to her twins.

She rose from bed and grabbed a shower, relaxing. Once she was out, in her terrycloth robe, Mina was in her room.

"How you doing doll?" she asked her.

Serena smiled. "Fabulous."

Mina beamed, "I'm supposed to give you this." She handed her a small gift bag and an envelope.

Serena took them and sat on her bed, eagerly ripping open the envelope. Inside was a letter penned by Darien.

_My dearest Serena,_

_This has been so hard for me to find the most perfect gift for the woman I am going to marry and who is going to be the mother of my children. You have been everything to me and I look forward to the days ahead of us. I know I am not perfect but I would like to think that you are helping in making me a better man because I want to be worthy of your divine being and be a man that you can be proud of and proud to say that you love me with the same entirety that I love you._

_I know we have had the most incredible time of coming together but I would like to think that fate knows what she is doing and I hope to prove her correct in helping us together, no matter slow witted I may be. _

_I want you to know that I love you with a deep love that consumes my being and I am so honored that you will be marrying me today. So when you walk down the aisle today, I would like for you to wear this gift. It was my grandmother's. My grandfather gave it to her on her wedding day, and she wore it every day for 55 years while she was married to my grandfather. It is simple, but it represents an enduring love that was fortunate to be together for all their lives. _

_I shall see you later and know that I will be ready to marry you and be with you for the rest of our days._

_Love, Darien_

Serena, tears in her eyes, grabbed the small box and opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful little bracelet with a diamond crescent. It was simple but beautifully elegant.

"Oh my," Mina gushed. "Oh Serena, that is so beautiful."

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, can you help me put it on."

Mina clasped it on and Serena stared at it for a minute then smiled so brightly. "I'm never going to take it off."

Mina patted her hand. "alright, let's get you ready."

"I'm getting married today," she beamed. Then she shouted, "I'm getting married today!!"

There was laughter as Lita, Rae, and Ami came into the room.

Serena changed into her white negligee and kept the robe on. Soon the make-up artist and hairstylists were there and it was a flurry of activity to make all the women beautiful. Molly and Jenny came and they were added to the mass, Serena wanting her two assistants to be pampered too since they had helped her with so much.

The morning passed by, hair and make-up was done, and then it was time to help Serena into her dress. The dress was a stunning Vera Wang that had been designed with her pregnancy in mind and enhancing her beauty.

"Oh Serena, you look so beautiful," Mina gushed.

Serena smiled.

"Oh my pet, you're all grown up now," Luna said as she entered the room and stopping to look at the beautiful blushing bride.

Serena sniffled. "Alright, none of you are allowed to make me cry," she smiled.

They all took turns hugging her then her mother came in to let them know that the limos had arrived to take them to the church. The women arrived at the church followed by the limo that brought along her family.

Luckily there were no paparazzi waiting outside the church. Of course slipping to the press the wrong addresses made it all possible.

The church was crowded with all their loved ones and dear friends. Serena waited in the antechamber of the church. The ladies waited with her until it was time. Finally her father made it into the room.

"It's time sweetheart," he said, giving her a warm, loving smile.

She smiled brightly at her father.

The music began and the ladies started down the aisle. Serena felt a little nervous as she waited her turn. Perhaps it was the fact that the big moment was finally here or she was about to waltz in front of tons of people—more like waddle down the aisle.

Her father took her arm and she began to feel better.

"Oh Daddy, I'm a little scared."

He gave her a fond smile then kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry love, you have a man who loves you more than anything and he will be your husband before you know it. Don't worry about all the eyes that will be looking at you. You wont even notice them—it'll be just you and him."

She felt a little teary eyed. "Oh daddy."

He pulled her in a warm hug. "Oh sweetheart, how you have grown up."

She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

He lifted her chin. "Alright, let's go. I know there is a man very anxious to marry you."

She checked over her dress, grabbed her bouquet and took her father's arm. The music changed to the bridal march and she walked down the aisle with her father. She stared ahead at Darien, captivated by his handsome poise as he was smiling at her and showing his love for her in his eyes.

Her father was right. Everything slipped into the background as she set eyes on her true love and walked towards him. Once she was before him, her father lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and let Darien take her.

"Who giveths this woman?" the minister asked.

Her father gave a nod. "Both I and her mother do."

And then the ceremony truly began. Serena smiled brightly through the whole thing, holding onto Darien's hand and faintly hearing the words of the minister as he married them.

She had all she could to keep her tears at bay. She felt her heart swell from all the love she felt from the man that was sliding the wedding band on her finger. She gave him a bright smile.

"I love you," he mouthed to her.

She smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too," she mouthed back.

"Do you Serena Tsukino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through richness and poorness, good times and bad, through the rest of your days as long as you shall both live?" the minister asked her.

She beamed. "Absolutely I do."

The audience chuckled and Darien kissed her knuckles.

"Do you Darien Shields take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through richness and poorness, good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked him.

He nodded, staring her in the eyes. "All the days of my life and beyond."

The minister gave a beautiful blessing then with a bright smile, "By the power vested in me by the power of God, I pronounce you husband and wife."

There was a burst of applause.

"You may kiss the br…"

Darien swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately before the minister finished his sentence. They broke apart grinning and turned to look at everyone with sly smiles.

They marched down the aisle and were met with bubbles and confetti.

It was a couple hours later, despite being tired from the wedding pictures and being outside for a bit, she was excited when they were announced into the great ballroom of the temple on Rae's property.

It was a stunning display of old world beauty. There was white, gold, and ivy everywhere. It was almost like a classical ceremony of worship and honor. She felt so blessed in the temple and was feeling warmth from the whole day's excitement.

After they had eaten, Serena sat with Darien's arm around her as Andrew stood up to give his speech. She wasn't sure what to expect but she knew she would remember it always.

"I know that some of you are thinking you are just glad that this day came," Andrew chuckled.

There were a few appreciative laughs then Andrew smiled.

"These two have known each other along time, I've known Darien as long as Serena, since we were little kids in school and we realized that we had to protect our dear little Serena. She was one of those kids who always saw the world differently and others never quite appreciated it. Serena was almost sure of herself when she was younger but I think we all know that she had a little bit of fondness of the knucklehead she married today but she knew that she was too good for him then. I gave up after she left for college. I figured she would meet some Yank and I would have to threaten him when she came home to be good to her if he wanted to be part of her family."

Her dad laughed.

Andrew raised his glass.

"But Darien I know you have worked hard to be worthy of my baby sister—I've seen the days of hell you have been through to walk on glass and through fire to prove to the whole world and of course my sister that you would be the man to dote on her."

Serena smiled as she ran a hand over her stomach. She knew he would dote on her and their children.

"I always felt like you were a brother to me Darien, and today you finally moved from being my best friend, business partner, and now my brother in law. Welcome to the family. I wish you both the best and Serena, make sure you make him take a few more holidays in the year, so I can spend time away from work with my own wife."

There was some laughter.

"To Darien and Serena," Andrew said, raising his glass.

Everyone toasted them, then Mina stood to make her speech.

Serena smiled at her best friend. She was prepared for some tears.

"Ah Serena, girl, here we are at your wedding! It's been so beautiful and I am so glad that I was here to see your two's union. I think I had a feeling about you two after Darien carried you in that night and tucked you into bed. I knew before you knew that he adored you. He practically worships the ground you walk on and clearly he wants to start having a life with you, maybe if in a different order than most."

There were a few chuckles as they saw Darien squeeze Serena, kiss her on top of her head and rub a hand over her stomach.

"It's been a beautiful experience to watch you fall in love though I was a little worried that we might have to lock you two in a closet just to prove to you how much you did in fact love each other…"

"Didn't one of you lock us in the same cabin on the yacht?" she said, with a raised brow.

Mina blushed.

"As you all can see we were very serious in making sure that these two would be together forever because when you look at these two you see a man who loves a woman more than anything and was put through the test this year and a woman who adores him in return. You see two that will be together forever—you can see so easily that these two are soul mates. I always believed in it and I am happy myself but these two are that one kind of true love that everything almost pales next to in comparison. So Darien while I know you married my best friend today, I am not worried about her because I know you will take such good care of her."

Mina raised her glass, dabbing at her eyes. "Wish you all the best on your grand adventure," she said, with a bright smile.

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"To Serena and Darien," she said and they all toasted them while the golden couple kissed.

A few other people toasted them well wishes and eventually it was time for their first dance together as a married couple. She smiled when Darien led her by her hand to the floor to the beginning notes of _My Only Love_.

She swayed to the music, letting Darien guide her around the floor, as she felt his heartbeat through the layers of clothing that separated them.

She sighed.

Darien lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I love you," he said, staring her in the eyes.

She smiled up at him.

The song ended and then it was more things that required pictures. Slowly she was getting more tired through the night and was anxious for it all to be over and she wanted to be alone with her husband.

She smiled. Her husband. She liked the sound of that. It rolled so nicely off the tongue.

She found Darien and they began saying their goodbyes then they were seen off by everyone to their limo where she curled right into him and fell asleep.

Darien smiled as he looked down at his beautiful bride. He had been so blown away by her stunning beauty when she was walking down the aisle towards him. He really was just stunned. He had married the only woman he could ever love in this life and in all his lives.

He held her close, knowing that she was exhausted beyond all means. She hadn't been able to have her regular nap that she normally would. When they arrived at the hotel he swept her into his arms and carried her up.

She looked up at him drowsily when they arrived in the room.

He kissed her deeply and passionately. "Let's get changed then sleep a bit. I have my whole life to make love to you… as soon as your rested and ready I will spoil you rotten."

She smiled tiredly. He helped her out of her dress into some white soft silk pajamas and tucked her into his arms in the huge bed. He brushed her hair from her face, kissed her forehead, and smiled.

"Good night my dear sweet wife," he whispered then turned off the light and held her as they slept.


End file.
